


Zorza

by le_mru



Series: Księżniczka i smok [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cullrian in the background, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Femme, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romans rycerski osadzony w świecie Dragon Age. Co, jeśli Cassandra i Trevelyan spotkały się w przeszłości, kiedy Cassandra była łowczynią smoków, a Trevelyan skromnym magiem z Kręgu? AU, które ma za zadanie naprawić trochę brak Cassandra/Femquisitor.</p><p>    For English speakers - there is a translation posted by soriso here: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325115">The Princess and The Dragon.</a><br/>A chivalric romance set in the world of Dragon Age. What if Cassandra and Trevelyan had met before, back when Cassandra was a dragon hunter, and Trevelyan a humble Circle mage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245712) by [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział trzeciej i ostatniej części "Księżniczki i smoka", zbliżający nas do obecnego momentu w kanonie. Inspirowano się prologiem do Inkwizycji, jak zapewne można zauważyć.

Cullen był jedyną osobą, która zachowała spokój, kiedy niebo przed nimi rozświetlił słup czerwonego ognia.

— Czy to nie jest dokładnie w kierunku konklawe? — zapytała Leliana, wstając od ogniska.

— Wygląda na to. — Cassandra szukała wzrokiem gwiazd, ale noc była pochmurna i ciemna. — Ale ciężko ocenić. Tylko co innego mogłoby to być? Tam są tylko góry.

— Najświętsza — szepnęła Leliana. — Może to powtórka z Kirkwall?

Wystarczyło, żeby powiedziała to na głos, a Cassandrze stanęły przed oczami straszne ruiny katedry. Po nagle pobladłej twarzy Cullena można było poznać, że pomyślał o tym samym.

— Jedźmy. — Podniosła kulbakę z ziemi. — Możemy tam być przed świtem, jeśli…

— Nie uważam, by to był dobry pomysł — powiedział Cullen. Cassandra spojrzała na niego ostro, nieprzyzwyczajona do sprzeciwu. — Wszyscy są zmęczeni, panuje ciemność, a teren tam staje się coraz trudniejszy. W Azylu może być śniegu po kolana.

— A jeśli rzeczywiście coś się tam stało? — Położyła ręce na biodrach. Cullen przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Nie możemy tu tak po prostu zostać.

— Jeśli coś się stało, to i tak nie dojedziemy na miejsce przed świtem. A proszę mi wierzyć, tam się bardzo ciężko podróżuje nawet za dnia. Urodziłem się w tych górach i dobrze o tym wiem.

— Zgadzam się z rycerzem herbu Kędzior — odezwał się znienacka krasnolud, prawie niewidoczny spod koców i derek. — Samego mnie to dziwi, ale się zgadzam. Nie przeżyłem tyle, żeby umrzeć w Fereldenie!

— Ciebie akurat nikt nie pytał o zdanie — ucięła Cassandra. — Leliano?

— Chyba muszę się zgodzić. Nie znamy tych terenów tak jak komendant Cullen. A jeśli coś już się stało… — Objęła się ramionami.

Cassandra rzuciła siodło na ziemię i usiadła z powrotem przy ogniu. Była tak zafiksowana na myśli o dotarciu na konklawe i zamknięciu tego etapu podróży, że nie potrafiła się pogodzić z myślą, że coś może pójść nie tak. Tknęła ją też myśl o Regalyanie.

— Poszukiwaczko — powiedział komendant, siadając obok. Wśród cieni wyglądał jak masa futra zwieńczona blond włosami, bardzo fereldeńsko. — Nie powinno się martwić na zapas.

Chciała mu się jakoś odciąć, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chciał jej pouczyć, tylko pocieszyć, więc w końcu tylko pokiwała głową. Czuwała prawie całą noc, z krótką przerwą na drzemkę z założonymi ciasno ramionami i głową zwieszoną na pierś. Kiedy obudziła się przed świtem, słup ognia ustąpił złowrogiej zielonej zorzy. Wyruszyli, kiedy tylko się rozjaśniło, i szybko okazało się, że co do terenu i śniegu Cullen miał całkowitą rację. Do Azylu udało się dotrzeć dopiero pod wieczór.

— Stać! — Strażnicy w kolorach gwardii zakonnej wyszli przed bramę. — Kto jedzie?

— Co tu się stało? — Cassandra rozkutała się z zaśnieżonego szala. — Byliśmy tydzień w drodze bez żadnych wiadomości, mówcie, szybko!

— Świątynia leży w ruinie, prawie wszyscy zginęli, pani. Nikt nie wie, co się stało, rozesłano posłańców, ale…

— Prawie wszyscy? — powtórzyła pobladła Leliana.

— Tak, siostro. Na razie znaleziono tylko jedną żywą osobę. Maga.

Leliana odwróciła głowę i wszyscy patrzyli tylko na nią, Cassandrę. Zacisnęła zęby, bo czuła, jak zmienia się jej twarz.

— Zabierzcie nas tam.

Wioska zwana Azylem była niewielka. Największy budynek stanowił, jak to zwykle w takich miejscach kościół, pod którym wykwitło pole namiotów. Ludzie, głównie mieszkańcy, zbrojni zakonni i markietanerzy, z nadzieją odwracali głowy na ich widok. Z tłumu nie dawało się wyłowić templariuszy, matek ani sióstr wielebnych czy nawet kolorowych szat magów. Wszyscy oni musieli być w Świątyni na inauguracji rozmów pokojowych.

Gwardzista poprowadził ich właśnie do kościoła. Kiedy pchnął drzwi, ukazało się ascetyczne, mroczne wnętrze, w którym kręciło się kilka osób w habitach. Próbowali się z nią witać, ale Cassandra nie zauważyła nawet ich twarzy, tylko zbiegła po wskazanych przez zbrojnego schodach. Leliana deptała jej po piętach.

Areszt był ciemny i nisko sklepiony. W jednej z cel na sienniku leżała Trevelyan.

Cassandra zatrzymała się w pół kroku, rozdziawiając z szoku usta.

— Znasz ją? — zapytała osłupiała Leliana.

— Tak. — Podeszła bliżej, żeby to potwierdzić. — To baronówna… Trevelyan. Z Ostwick. Znałam ją… wcześniej.

Kiedy myślała o Trevelyan, jakkolwiek dotąd rzadko i niechętnie, przed oczami stawała jej ta dziewczyna o miękkiej twarzy, którą poznała w Wolnych Marchiach. Teraz leżała przed nią dorosła kobieta w lekkiej kolczudze, jaką nie raz widywano na magach w tych czasach, z ogorzałą skórą i ostrymi rysami kogoś, kto spędza większość czasu na dworze i raczej się martwi niż uśmiecha. Miała włosy zaplecione w warkocze, dłuższe, niż Cassandra pamiętała, i posiwiałe na skroniach.

— Czy ona w ogóle oddycha? — zmartwiła się Leliana.

— Jest w bardzo głębokim śnie — odparł łagodny męski głos i z jednego z ciemnych kątów wyłonił się mężczyzna wspierający się na kosturze. — Taki sen służy regeneracji, więc nie powinno się go przerywać.

— A ty kim jesteś? — Cassandra położyła rękę na rękojeści miecza. Mężczyzna, który okazał się być elfem, uniósł dłonie w geście pokoju. — Co tu robisz?

— Jestem Solas. Zajmuję się badaniem Pustki, więc kiedy… stało się to, co się stało, pospieszyłem tutaj. Postanowiłem pomóc.

— Jesteś apostatą.

— Wszyscy są teraz apostatami, Cassandro — wtrąciła Leliana. — Czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć coś o tym, co się tu zdarzyło?

— To rozdarcie w Zasłonie, bardzo potężne i prawdopodobnie wykonane celowo — wyjaśnił, przyglądając się śpiącej. — Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, jak ocalała ma na imię.

— Na nazwisko — sprostowała Cassandra. — Nie lubi używać swojego imienia. To jest nazwisko.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, w której kroki Leliany rozbrzmiały echem. Podeszła do siennika, a kiedy przyklękła, jedna z dłoni leżącej rozjarzyła się zielonym światłem, przywodzącym na myśl zorzę nad świątynią. Sama Trevelyan wzdrygnęła się i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby coś ją zabolało. Elf zareagował szybko: ukucnął i położył jej rękę na czole. Po chwili światło zgasło, a Trevelyan odetchnęła, nie wybudzając się ze snu.

Leliana zaczęła z elfem dyskutować na temat rozdarć, dziur i tajemniczych świateł, ale Cassandrze coś ciężko było podążać za tą rozmową. Kiedy śniadanie podeszło jej do gardła, odeszła na bok i oparła się o kraty, usiłując uspokoić się miarowymi oddechami.

— Kto teraz dowodzi? — zapytała, kiedy wyszły z Lelianą na świeże powietrze.

— My… chyba. W Redcliffe jest kanclerz. Można po niego posłać, o ile już tego nie zrobiono.

— To chyba dobry pomysł. Trzeba jakoś pokazać ludziom, że to nie koniec Zakonu.

Po chwili zorientowała się, że Leliana nie dotrzymała jej kroku, i zawróciła do niej.

— Cassandro. — Leliana popatrzyła jej prosto w oczy, a to spojrzenie było ciężko wytrzymać. — Bo to nie koniec. Musimy o tym pamiętać.

— No tak, oczywiście. — Pokiwała głową i zasadziła kciuki za pas od miecza. — Ale co, jeśli to powtórka z Kirkwall? Jeśli to Apostata, tylko w większej skali?

— Dlaczego? Bo w obu przypadkach nastąpiły eksplozje? Nie wydaje mi się, bo w Kirkwall użyto saletry do stworzenia tevinterskiej mieszanki wybuchowej, a to raczej magiczne… — Przerwała nagle, przekrzywiając głowę. — Chyba że ty wiesz coś więcej…?

— Trevelyan… została pojmana w Cumberland za pomoc w ucieczce pewnemu człowiekowi — powiedziała z trudem Cassandra. — Znanemu później jako Apostata.

— I myślisz, że to jest powiązane?

— Nie wiem. Nie widziałam jej od trzynastu lat. — Potarła czoło. — Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci wcześniej. Nie wydawało mi się to istotne.

Leliana przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, rozważając coś w myśli. Trybiki już ruszyły, więc Cassandra chciała odejść, ale nagle poczuła dotyk wyprawionej skóry na nadgarstku. Leliana ścisnęła delikatnie jej dłoń.

— Pamiętaj, o czym mówiłam.

— Będę pamiętać. Spotkajmy się po drugim wieczornym dzwonie na naradę.

Zastała Cullena przy usprawnianiu działania obozowiska, w jednym z większych namiotów.

— Jak sytuacja, komendancie?

— Niestety, nie jest najlepiej. — Uniósł głowę znad mapy okolicy, którą studiował. — Zwiadowcy donoszą, że po okolicy panoszą się demony. Podejrzewają, że mają związek z wybuchem i tymi światłami.

— Jeszcze tego brakowało. — Cassandra oparła się ciężko o stół. — Demonów. Czy mamy kim z nimi walczyć?

— Jest tu trochę różnych sił, głównie półbracia, półsiostry i inne formacje zakonne. Kilku wielmożów przyprowadziło swoje chorągwie na konklawe i nie wszyscy się jeszcze rozpierzchli. Poza tym giermkowie, markietanerzy, których można by wyposażyć w broń i dołączyć do półbraci… Nasze przybycie poprawiło nieco morale. — Cullen podrapał się po karku. — Niestety, oznacza to również, że oczekują rozkazów i duchowego wsparcia.

— Sama bym chętnie przyjęła trochę takiego wsparcia — mruknęła Cassandra. — Czy istnieje jakaś pozycja, którą powinniśmy umocnić, komendancie? Raz, że podniesie to wszystkich trochę na duchu, a dwa, że wyślemy sygnał o braku strachu.

— Przydałby się tu jakiś przedni obóz, który stanowiłby pierwszą linię obrony przed tym, co schodzi z gór. — Cullen wskazał palcem most przerzucony nad doliną. — Na przykład tutaj.

— Doskonale. Zbierzmy po pięciu ochotników z pochodniami i ruszamy.

Komendant zjawił się z templariuszami-nowicjuszami, a do Cassandry dołączyli zbrojni Matki Wielebnej Joanny z Cumberland. Wiał lodowaty wiatr, który przeszywał do kości nawet przez zbroję i Cassandra usiłowała nie szczękać zębami, ale najwyraźniej było to słychać, bo Cullen po chwili zawrócił do namiotu i przyniósł jej wełniany płaszcz wojskowy.

Podejście było trudne - wcześniej tego samego dnia napadał śnieg i nie dość, że w nim grzęźli, to ślizgali się na tym, zostało wcześniej wydeptane przez uczestników konklawe. Pochodnie nie rozjaśniały za bardzo przedziwnego półmroku, jaki panował w dolinie pod zielonkawą zorzą rozdartej Zasłony. Już na zamarzniętym jeziorze trafili na grupkę duchów, które łatwo rozgonili, ale powyżej demonów było więcej; co gorsza, zbrojni twierdzili, że nawet jak je wszystkie wybić, to po pewnym czasie z rozdarć wychodzą coraz to nowsze.

Ochotnicy obwarowali się w strażnicy na moście, a Cassandra z komendantem ruszyli w dół, ścigani wyjącym wiatrem. Pod głównym obozem napadło ich jeszcze kilka cieni, ale rozkawałkowała je z przyjemnością, na moment zapominając o Boskiej, Trevelyan i całej aferze, zatracając się w czystym wysiłku. Cullen walczył za jej plecami, może bez finezji fechtmistrza, ale z wytrwałością i pewnością siebie.

Po powrocie udała się jeszcze na umówione spotkanie z Lelianą, ale nie wyniosła z niego zbyt wiele. Pokręciła się chwilę po śpiącym obozie i wróciła w końcu do namiotu, w którym chrapał już komendant. Położyła się na posłaniu obok niego, ale nie mogła zasnąć; myślała o ostatnim lecie, jakie spędziła w domu, zielony krajobraz parku i winnicy, jezioro wśród drzew, ciepłe wieczory, osobliwe rzeczy, jakie stały się udziałem jej i Trevelyan. Pamiętała, jak pocałowała ją w rękę pod platanem, jakby było to wczoraj; późniejszy konflikt nie rzucał bowiem cienia na to, co się wówczas między nimi działo.

Kiedy próbowała wrócić myślą do ostatniej nocy w Cumberland, Cullen jęknął na tyle głośno, że otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego przez ramię. Zauważyła już, że komendant cierpiał na przypadłości związane z tym, co przeszedł w Kinloch i Kirkwall, ale nigdy dotąd nie było chyba tak źle: w nikłym świetle ognia widać było wilgoć na jego policzkach, dygotał na całym ciele i powtarzał coś pomiędzy nierównymi oddechami. Zrobiło jej się go żal, więc przeturlała się na drugą stronę posłania i dotknęła jego łokcia.

— To tylko sen, ko… Cullen. Zaraz minie i zobaczycie, że wszystko… w porządku.

Cullen wciągnął urywanie powietrze i po omacku sięgnął ramieniem do tyłu, przyciskając ją do swoich pleców. Cassandra zapierała się przez chwilę, ale przestała, kiedy zauważyła, że zapadł w spokojniejszy sen. Poza tym promieniowało od niego ciepło mile widziane w lodowatym namiocie, a ona od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie miała okazji się do nikogo przytulić.

Rano chrząkał i masował z zażenowaniem kark, ale wystarczyło, żeby wysłała mu jedno chłodne spojrzenie, żeby się uspokoił. Wyglądało na to, że Leliana w ogóle nie położyła się spać, więc Cassandra wzięła dużą miskę obozowej zupy, resztę suszonych kiełbasek z Orlais i poszła jej poszukać. Dzień wstał jasny i chłodny, górskie powietrze aż kłuło w płucach.

Leliana wpadła na nią w drzwiach, o mało co nie wylewając zupy i nie wyrzucając kiełbasek na podłogę.

— Cassandro, obudziła się, możemy ją przesłuchać!

Cassandra wepchnęła jedzenie w ręce najbliższego zbrojnego i ruszyła w kierunku cel. Po drodze i namyśle poprawiła pas, przeczesała włosy ręką i zwolniła krok do tego miarowego, pewnego siebie chodu, którego używała w towarzystwie aroganckich templariuszy.

— Jeszcze jedno — Leliana dogoniła ją z brzękiem kolczugi. — Obiecaj mi, że zachowasz spokój.

— Oczywiście — powiedziała przez zęby i pchnęła drzwi łokciem.

Trevelyan klęczała przed celą, zakuta w dyby. Na widok Cassandry wychyliła się do przodu z niedowierzania.

— Cassandra?

— Teraz “Poszukiwaczka” — poprawiła ją Cassandra, kładąc wymownie dłoń na głowicy miecza. Przystanęła za jej plecami i nachyliła się do ucha, wciągając do nosa zapach ziół leczniczych. — Powiedz lepiej, czemu nie powinnyśmy cię od razu zabić. Konklawe legło w gruzach i nie przeżył nikt… oprócz ciebie.

Trevelyan zatchnęła się z wrażenia.

— Jak to wszyscy? Nic o tym nie wiedziałam!

Cassandra złapała ją za nadgarstek.

— Wyjaśnij to.

Na dłoni Trevelyan zapłonęło zielone światło, a Cassandrę poparzył nagle zupełnie zwykły płomień. Cofnęła i strzepnęła rękę, z której unosiły się smugi dymu.

— Dotknij mnie tak jeszcze raz — powiedziała chłodno Trevelyan — a z dymem pójdzie coś więcej niż rękawica. Jeszcze raz: nie wiem, czym to jest znamię, ani skąd się tu wzięło. Nie pamiętam nic od momentu, kiedy spóźniłam się na…

Cassandra chciała złapać ją za kołnierz, ale Leliana ją zatrzymała.

— Obiecywałaś. — Opuściła delikatnie jej ręce. — Jesteśmy tu po to, by czegoś się dowiedzieć. Czegoś ważnego.

— Cassandro. — Trevelyan spokorniała, a jej głos przybrał cieplejszy ton. — Rozkuj mnie i porozmawiajmy normalnie. Powiem wam wszystko, co wiem. Przez wzgląd na naszą znajomość…

Cassandra odwróciła głowę, bo jej siła woli wyczuwalnie topniała.

— Jesteś teraz Prawą Ręką Boskiej, prawda? — ciągnęła Trevelyan. — Wygląda na to, że daleko zaszłaś.

— To samo można by powiedzieć o was, lady Trevelyan — wtrąciła Leliana. — Zostać Pierwszą Zaklinaczką w tak młodym wieku to nie bagatela.

— Zrobiło się łatwiej, kiedy magowie zaczęli umierać.

— I przywódcy frakcji libertariańskich, tacy jak wy, przybrali na znaczeniu.

— Nie mogliśmy podjąć innej decyzji. Libertarianie, jak sama nazwa wskazuje.

— Jest też lady jedyną dziedziczką baronii Ostwick — dodała Leliana.

— Tak… Śmierć całej rodziny miewa taki efekt — powiedziała gorzko Trevelyan. — Chcesz wiedzieć, jak umarli moi rodzice i siostra, Cassandro? Jak się okazało, wymordowali ich dezerterzy z zakonu templariuszy, przekonani, że znaleźli wreszcie jedną z przywódczyń libertarian. Pomylili Adolfinę ze mną, uwierzyłabyś?

— Powiedz nam tylko, co stało się tutaj. — Cassandra nie uniosła wzroku. — Jesteś jedyną ocalałą.

— Nie wiem! Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć! Tak jak mówiłam, spóźniliśmy się, bo śnieg zakrył przełęcz… A potem coś mnie goniło, uciekałam i… była tam kobieta. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Nie wiem, kim była ona czy ten łysy, nie wiem nawet, kim jest ta ruda lady! — Trevelyan uniosła dyby w akcie frustracji. — Rozkujcie mnie, a przyrzekam, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

— Najlepiej byłoby jej to pokazać — powiedziała Cassandra do Leliany. — Rozdarcie.

Leliana założyła ręce za plecami i przekrzywiła głowę.

— Czy na pewno ty to masz zrobić? Możemy wysłać z nią Cullena, ma przecież odpowiednie przeszkolenie.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ja się tym zajmę.

— Dobrze. — Leliana rzuciła jej klucz i ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. — Spotkajmy się w przednim obozie.

Kiedy wyszła, Cassandra uklękła przy Trevelyan, pokryta cała gęsią skórką od bliskości magii. Spojrzała po kryjomu na jej twarz - jedna z brwi Trevelyan straciła swój łagodny kształt na rzecz wyblakłej blizny po ranie zadanej ostrym narzędziem. Cassandra rozkuła ją i podała pomocną rękę, której Trevelyan ostentacyjnie nie przyjęła.

Pewnie łatwiej byłoby jej przyjąć, że to ktoś inny, niż przed trzynastoma laty, gdyby nie odrzuciła włosów jak dawna Trevelyan.

— Idziemy? — zapytała, nieświadoma rozterek Cassandry.

— Tak. — Cassandra się otrząsnęła i wskazała jej kurtuazyjnie drzwi. — Proszę przodem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po tylu latach w Kręgu uczucia Trevelyan w stosunku do Zakonu się nie ociepliły, a wręcz przeciwnie. Varric pożycza jej książki na pocieszenie.

Zamknęła rozdarcie i upadła na kolana, ściskając nadgarstek lewej dłoni. Cassandra wyrwała do przodu, żeby ją złapać, ale nie zdążyła, i zamarła z niezgrabnie wyciągniętą ręką.

To była ostatnia rzecz, jaka została Trevelyan w pamięci z tamtego dnia i, jak się okazało, paru kolejnych. Następna - to przebudzenie we wsi o nazwie Azyl, już z tytułem Herolda Andrasty przypisanym na dobre. Nie uważała tej nazwy za szczególnie trafioną, dopóki nie zobaczyła, w jaką frustrację i zażenowanie wprowadza ona jej bardziej wierzących towarzyszy. To też było coś nowego: dotąd obracała się w kręgach magów wyzwolonych ze wszelkich okowów, łącznie z punktualnością i uprzejmością, i w takim zresztą towarzystwie przybyła na konklawe. Wszyscy zginęli.

Pozostawała również pod pewnym wrażeniem sprawnej wojskowej organizacji ludzi Zakonu. Wśród jej konfratrów o wszystkim decydowano za pomocą głosowania i dyskusji, co bardzo wydłużało proces decyzyjny, a tutaj każdy znał swoje miejsce i bywało, że przyjmował rozkazy z pewną wdzięcznością. Mimo to cały dzień po powołaniu Inkwizycji spędzili na obchodach obozu, katalogowaniu zapasów i rozdzielaniu obowiązków, i pod wieczór była tak zmęczona i zmarznięta, że marzyła tylko o zakopaniu się pod jakimiś kocami przy ogniu. Dobrze się złożyło, że Varric, deshyr z Kirkwall, zaprosił ją do swojej części obozowiska, gdzie miał coś gotującego się nad paleniskiem i wybór rozgrzewających nalewek.

— Dziękuję bardzo — powiedziała, kiedy podał jej mile chlupoczącą wiśniówkę. — Nie przypuszczałam nawet, że uda mi się tutaj czegoś napić.

— Prawda? — Varric roztarł dłonie, zasiadając na stołeczku przy ogniu. Mimo chłodu miał na sobie głęboko rozciętą tunikę. Trevelyan podejrzewała, że grzeją go włosy na klatce piersiowej. — Z tymi zakonnymi typami nigdy nie wiadomo, mogą nagle uznać, że człowiek nawet rozweselić się nie może.

— Racja — zgodziła się Trevelyan, pociągając głęboko z buteleczki. — Pewnie sam wyznajesz Kamień? Przepraszam, jeśli to niestosowne pytanie.

— Skądże znowu! Ale Kamień… nie, jest nawet odleglejszy niż to całe to-tamto. — Machnął ręką w ogólnym kierunku kościoła. — A ty, Heroldzie? Pytanie w końcu tylko wtedy jest niestosowne, kiedy samemu nie chce się na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Nie mów nikomu. — Trevelyan nachyliła się do niego konspiracyjnie. — Ale ja nie bardzo wyznaję cokolwiek.

— To ciekawe — powiedział, kiwając głową. — Ironiczne nawet. Tylko nie mów Cassandrze, bo się biedna ze złości zwinie w precel i kto wtedy będzie ustawiał tych wszystkich ludzi do pionu.

Cassandra to była, oczywiście, osobna historia. Podczas walki i w drodze do Świątyni skupiona i rzeczowa, potem raczej chłodna i odległa, co nie było niezwykłe, bo zachowywała się tak wobec wszystkich oprócz swoich najbliższych współpracowników. Trevelyan była trochę zła, bo to umieszczało ją w kategorii wszystkich tych przypadkowych kuszników i markietanek; szczerze mówiąc, spodziewała się jednak iskier, gniewnego prychania i tupania. Cassandra potrafiła nie tylko lepiej nad sobą panować; był w niej też jakiś nowy pierwiastek, którego Trevelyan irytująco nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

Kiedy wyszli z kościoła po ogłoszeniu powstania Inkwizycji, Cassandra wzięła ją na stronę i wbiła wzrok w ziemię.

— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam tego wcześniej, ale bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej rodziny.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową, przyjmując kondolencje. Nie sądziła, że będzie to miało jakąś kontynuację, ale Cassandra uniosła nagle głowę i Trevelyan prawie cofnęła się o krok, bo zapomniała już, jak uderzająca potrafi być jej uroda.

— Może chciałabyś wiedzieć — powiedziała, zawieszając dziwnie głos — że ilekroć natykałam się ślady takich grup w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, dokładałam wszelkich starań, żeby je usunąć.

— Dobrze wiedzieć. Niestety, w przypadku mojej rodziny było już za późno.

Cassandrze zabłysły oczy.

— Można by ubiec niektóre wypadki, gdyby wojna ta w ogóle nie wybuchła.

— Może by nie wybuchła, gdybyście nie pozwalali na tyle nadużyć — powiedziała Trevelyan spokojnie. — Jakoś nikt nie zainteresował się Calenhad ani Kirkwall, dopóki nie było za późno. Kto patrzył przez palce, Poszukiwaczko?

— Nie próbuj mojej cierpliwości. — Cassandra podeszła bliżej, wkraczając w jej przestrzeń osobistą. — To nie jest dobry pomysł.

— A ty nie próbuj mnie zastraszać. — Trevelyan zadarła głowę, żeby utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. — Może chciałabyś wiedzieć, że nie boję się ciebie, Cassandro. Nie boję się nikogo, bo tamto głosowanie dało mi wolność od takiego strachu. Po to ono było: żeby uwolnić wielu ludzi. Nie jest moją winą, że inni ludzie mieli z tym problem.

Cassandra przez chwilę patrzyła jej w oczy, nawet nie mrugając, a potem pokazała zęby i odeszła, tupiąc. Trevelyan wypuściła powietrze, które zatrzymała w płucach, bo trochę rozminęła się z prawdą.

— Słyszałem w ogóle, że ścięłaś się z Poszukiwaczką — powiedział przebiegle Varric, przywracając ją do rozmowy przy ognisku. — Dość odważnie. Ja próbuję jej nie podpadać, od kiedy przebiła pierwsze wydanie mojej najlepszej książki sztyletem.

— Dalej to nie zajdzie. — Machnęła ręką. — Nie ma co się martwić.

— Pierwsze wydanie — powtórzył z żalem Varric. — Ale skąd, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, masz taką ekstensywną wiedzę na temat nawyków Poszukiwaczki?

— Poznałyśmy się dawno temu — powiedziała nonszalancko Trevelyan. — Być może powiedziałabym więcej, gdyby nie obawa, że skończę w jednym z twoich dzieł.

— To wielkie wyróżnienie — stwierdził Varric. — Nie każdy nadaje się na pierwowzór moich bohaterów, oczywiście, więc nie wiadomo, nie wiadomo… Ale, zapomniałbym. — Cofnął się do swojego namiotu i po chwili wyjrzał stamtąd z kilkoma tomami w rękach. — Może coś do poduszki? Intrygi, kryminał czy może lekki romans?

— Polityki mam dosyć… Może coś o duchach?

— Oto opowieść grozy z romansem w tle. — Podał jej ostatnią książkę. Na okładce rumiana dziewica omdlewała w ramionach rycerza na tle ponurego zamczyska. — Nigdy nie doczekała się szerszej dystrybucji, więc będę wdzięczny za wszelkie opinie.

— Postaram się takową dostarczyć. Dzięki, Varric.

— Nie ma za co.

Wróciła do swojej chatki z bali sosnowych i zwinęła się w łóżku z “Białą Damą z Monterrey”. Deshyr Tethras okazał się całkiem dobrym pisarzem, choć jego umiejętność konstruowania opisów pozostawiała nieco do życzenia. Być może dlatego kiedy Trevelyan przyśniło, że się jest Białą Damą, nie padała w ramiona mrukliwego rycerza o złotym sercu, ale rycerki o krótkich czarnych włosach i ostrych rysach.

Obudziła się zła i w akcie bezsillnej frustracji rzuciła biedną książką o podłogę. Potem miała wyrzuty sumienia i zapakowała ją ze sobą na wyprawę na Zaziemie, która okazała się żmudna mimo pięknej jesiennej pogody. Teren był trudny, po okolicy pałętało się mnóstwo niedźwiedzi i templariuszy, a Cassandra okazywała wszystkim pogardliwą wyższość, najwyraźniej wrzuciwszy biednego Solasa do tego samego worka co Trevelyan, a Varrica uznawszy za jej zdradliwego sojusznika. Atmosfera byłaby nie do zniesienia, gdyby nie towarzystwo tego ostatniego: wprowadzał zawsze dobrą atmosferę, potrafił rozmawiać z każdym i na każdy temat, a dla Trevelyan zawsze miał uśmiech. Znała już takich ludzi i zdawała sobie sprawę, że taka wesołość jest często frontem dla głębokiej melancholii, ale bez Varrica któregoś dnia strąciłaby Cassandrę w przepaść i całą Inkwizycję wzięliby diabli.

Z Zaziemia musieli wyprawić się do Val Royeaux poszukać u pozostałych Matek Wielebnych wsparcia Zakonu. Trevelyan uważała to za fatalny pomysł, szczególnie po wyczynach kanclerza Rodericka, ale wszyscy naciskali, żeby udała się tam osobiście. Spotkanie zakończyło się tak jak większość dotychczasowych prób negocjacji Trevelyan z Zakonem: Matki się na wszystko wypięły, a na koniec zwyzywał ją jakiś templariusz.

Po tak długiej podróży i deprymującej porażce korzystanie z uroków cywilizacji wydawało się jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem, więc ruszyli na rynek i do tawern. W jednej z nich zastał ich posłaniec od Leliany, z listami do Herolda i Poszukiwaczki. Trevelyan szybko otworzyła swój i przejrzała go pobieżnie, podczas gdy Cassandra wczytała się uważnie w treść, ale po chwili obie spojrzały oskarżycielsko na Varrica, który uniósł dłonie.

— Naprawdę? Doniosłeś na nas?

— Nie miałem wyboru! Jest coraz gorzej! Ledwo chce mi się rano wychodzić z namiotu, jeśli mam spojrzeć na wasze skrzywione miny.

Solas pokiwał skwapliwie głową. Cassandra zrobiła się niebezpiecznie czerwona.

— Przykro mi, ale musiałem zareagować — ciągnął Varric, niby mimochodem usuwając naczynia z zasięgu jej rąk. — Mamy jeszcze sporo podróżować razem, i, wiecie przecież, ja sporo wędrowałem z różnymi ludźmi, i bywało, że nie mieliśmy różnice poglądów, ale nigdy nie było tak źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, zwykle było fajnie, szczególnie kiedy nie opuszczaliśmy cywilizacji, no ale czasem trzeba, i zresztą głównie dlatego zgodziłem się z wami włóczyć po Fereldenie i Orlais!

— Nie miałeś prawa — powiedziała zimno Cassandra, wstając od stołu — nie miałeś prawa informować Leliany o takich rzeczach. To są prywatne sprawy, które rozstrzyga się prywatnie.

— Nie jeśli śpimy przy tym samym ognisku! — zaprotestował Varric.

— Nawet wtedy. — Cassandra zerwała swoją torbę podróżną z krzesła. — Nie wciskaj nosa w nieswoje sprawy, krasnoludzie, bo możesz go stracić.

Wyszła z gniewnym tupaniem. Trevelyan dopiero teraz wpadła na to, co mogła powiedzieć w międzyczasie, i z rezygnacją odłożyła kielich.

— Nie mam racji? — zwrócił się do niej Varric.

— No masz. Zgadzam się, nie powinno tak być. Wy nic przecież nie zawiniliście.

— Cieszę się, że ktoś to zauważył — powiedział Solas.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że mogłeś najpierw ze mną porozmawiać — dokończyła Trevelyan. — Nie mieszając w to szpiegmistrzyni.

— Teraz widzę, że tobie można przemówić do rozumu. — Pokiwał głową i spojrzał na drzwi. — Ale jej chyba nie.

— Poczekamy, zobaczymy.

Wykupili w tawernie pokoje na noc i obaj jej towarzysze zajęli się swoimi ulubionymi czynnościami: odpowiednio spaniem i pisaniem. Trevelyan zostawiła kostur i płaszcz z emblematem Inkwizycji i wyruszyła na miasto, bo choć bywała w Val Royeaux nie raz, głównie w Białej Iglicy, ale nigdy nie miała okazji pozwiedzać. Miasto, spokojne i nieruchawe w ciągu dnia, ożywało wieczorem; zewsząd kusiły stragany z owocami morza, kandyzowanymi owocami i jakimiś orlezjańskimi przysmakami, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Wszystkie ulice wydawały się natomiast prowadzić ku dzielnicy katedralnej, którą przed wojną zamieszkiwał głównie kler i rycerze zakonni wraz z półbraćmi i giermkami. Teraz część zabudowań została zaadoptowana na inne cele, a inne zaczynały powoli popadać w ruinę. Choć bliźniacze wieże Wielkiej Katedry nadal wznosiły się dumnie nad miastem, flagi były opuszczone do połowy masztów i ambonę w centrum Placu Maferata powleczono żałobną tkaniną.

Trevelyan była incognito, ale i tak nie próbowała przechodzić przez bramę strzeżoną przez dwóch templariuszy w galowych zbrojach. Zajrzała tylko przez kraty i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że przez pusty plac kroczy znajoma postać: była to Cassandra w asyście trzech zbrojnych, z których jeden właśnie usiłował złapać ją za łokieć i o mało co nie dostałby nim w twarz. Wyprowadzili ją za bramę i odeszli z powrotem w kierunku katedry, a Cassandra z gniewnym pomrukiem odwróciła się do nich plecami. Kiedy to zrobiła, zauważyła Trevelyan i nie zdążyła na moment powstrzymać wyrazu zdziwienia.

— Zarekwirowali całe moje uzbrojenie — powiedziała, poprawiając sakwy przerzucone przez ramię. — Oprócz tego, co miałam na sobie.

— Przykro mi.

— Nic się nie stało. To tylko rzeczy. — Rzuciła ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie templariuszom i odwróciła się do Trevelyan. — A co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinnaś tak sama chadzać.

— Nie rozpoznają mnie. A nawet jeśli, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Cassandra ruszyła w kierunku tawerny, a Trevelyan jakoś naturalnie dotrzymała jej kroku.

— Chciałabym z tobą zamienić parę słów w związku z tym listem od szpiegmistrzyni — powiedziała z wysiłkiem. — Zgadzam się, że Varric poszedł niewłaściwą drogą, ale my faktycznie… musimy jakoś to unormować. Nie musimy się lubić. Wystarczy, żebyśmy mogły przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Podróżować razem, planować, dyskutować.

— Rozumiem to w pełni — przyznała Cassandra po chwili, podczas której Trevelyan myślała, że wszystko odbija się od ściany. — Przy całym moim braku wyczucia odczułam jednak jakiś zarzut z twojej strony. Czy nie było tak?

— Było, masz rację. I to niesprawiedliwe. — Musiała podbiec kawałek, bo Cassandra nawet z bagażami pokonała schody w imponującym tempie. — Poczekaj, proszę.

— Tak? — Odwróciła się na pięcie.

— Nie winię cię za to, co spotkało moją rodzinę albo kogokolwiek innego — wyjaśniła Trevelyan, zatrzymując się w bezpiecznej odległości od niej. Przed nimi spośród dachów wyrastały wieżyczki rynku. — Wiem, że nie miałaś z tym nic wspólnego. Po prostu myślałam… że skoro wiesz, czym jest Zakon, to nie stałabyś się tego częścią.

— Wydaje mi się, że masz dość ograniczone pojęcie na temat Zakonu.

— Tak uważasz? A to jednak ciebie wyprowadzili właśnie za bramę.

— Przez ciebie. — Cassandra nabierała już powietrza do jakiejś dłuższej tyrady, ale Trevelyan uniosła ręce.

— Pozwolę sobie przerwać. Zanim znowu eskalujemy.

— Tak. — Cassandra oparła się o balustradę i westchnęła. — Do tego chyba to zmierza.

— A nie taki jest mój cel — przypomniała jej Trevelyan. — Nie chciałabym też owijać w bawełnę. Ty też masz coś przeciwko mnie, i wiem dobrze co. Chodzi o magów z Redcliffe.

Cassandra zacisnęła usta.

— Przykro mi, ale w takich sprawach nigdy nie będę brała strony Zakonu — ciągnęła Trevelyan. — Ani kleru, ani templariuszy, ani nawet poszukiwaczy. Nie jest to jakiś mój kaprys. Zakon źle mnie potraktował, i nie tylko mnie, a wielu ludzi, których znam. Domyślam się też, że trudno ci zaakceptować fakt, że to ja będę podejmować decyzje.

— To nie jest kwestia twojej osoby — powiedziała Cassandra, unikając jej wzroku. — To po prostu zła decyzja.

— Będziesz musiała mi w takim razie zaufać.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią z powątpiewaniem.

— Ten jeden raz — powiedziała Trevelyan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnieliście o tej historii. Niestety w pisaniu przeszkadzał mi wydatnie wiedźmin Geralt, ale oto jest - ciąg dalszy perypetii Trevelyan i Cassandry. Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!

_Dziękuję za wyrażenie troski w poprzednim liście. ~~Nie~~ Pozostaje tylko żałować, że mamy przeczucia nie są dość precyzyjne, by wskazywały, kogo dotyczą. Jesteśmy zresztą w tak niewesołej sytuacji, że musiałaby mama mieć je cięgiem i już zupełnie nie byłoby wiadomo, o co dokładnie chodzi._

_Czy baronessa z Ostwick, Herold Andraste, to znana nam A.P.T. Trevelyan? Tak, to właściwe przypuszczenie. Nie wiem jednak, czy poznałaby ją mama po tym czasie. Byłoby zresztą wyzwaniem wyłowić ją z zalewu magów, z jakimi przyszło nam obcować…_

— Magowie — mruknęła pod nosem Cassandra, agresywnie maczając pióro w atramencie. — Bez przesady.

— Hm? — Cullen uniósł głowę znad raportu.

— Magowie. Nie jest ich tu za dużo?

— Hm, może trochę jest. W szczególności w stosunku do templariuszy.

Templariusze Cassandrę również irytowali, więc nie przytaknęła.

— I ten z Tevinteru! — syknęła za to. — Od kiedy to bierzemy na poważnie rady magistra z Tevinteru?

— On chyba nie jest magistrem — sprostował Cullen. — Przynajmniej obstaje przy tym, żeby go tak nie nazywać. Altus to chyba właściwe określenie. Oczywiście — zreflektował się po chwili — to nie ma większego znaczenia.

Cassandra wstała i pomasowała zgrabiałe z zimna ręce.

— Powiedzcie mi proszę, czy uważacie, że moja ostrożność jest przesadna? Niewłaściwa? Czy straciłam umiejętność ufania ludziom? To nie podchwytliwe pytanie, chcę po prostu znać wasze zdanie.

Cullen odłożył papiery i usiadł prościej w karle, pocierając kark w geście zakłopotania.

— Czy jest coś takiego, jak za dużo ostrożności w tych czasach? Wydaje mi się, że nie. Poza tym ktoś z nas powinien pozostawać na straży i być w stanie oceniać sprawy z boku, na spokojnie. Warto zresztą się zastanowić nad tym przybyszem: czy zrobił coś, co stawia go w złym świetle?

Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami. Póki co trzymała się od altusa Pavusa z daleka, bo jego narcystyczne gadki działały jej na nerwy.

— Ze swojej strony mogę powiedzieć, że słyszałem o nim tylko dobre rzeczy — dodał Cullen.

— To bardzo dogodnie. — Zaczęła przechadzać się po namiocie. — Więc mimo wszystko chciałabym, żebyśmy mieli na niego oko.

— Zgadzam się. Zróbmy tak.

— Dziękuję, że ze mną to robicie. — Przystanęła obok i położyła rękę na futrze, które miał narzucone na barki. — To nieoceniona pomoc.

— N-nie ma za co dziękować. — Zadarł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. — To wręcz zaszczyt.

Zostawiła go i wyjrzała przez klapy namiotu. Mimo dość późnej pory po wiosce kręcili się ludzie poowijani zimowymi płaszczami i szalami. Cassandra potrafiła wśród nich wskazać magów i osoby połączone z Pustką, i jak na jej gust było ich zbyt wiele. Zwrócenie się do magów z Redcliffe o pomoc jeszcze jakoś przyjęła, ale kiedy Trevelyan obwieściła, że Tevinterczyk dołącza do Inkwizycji, przelała się czara.

— Nie — powiedziała wtedy Cassandra, a wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stole narad unieśli głowy. — Ja się na to nie zgadzam.

— Słucham? — zdziwiła się Trevelyan.

— Nie zgadzam się — powtórzyła z namaszczeniem Cassandra, zakładając ręce na piersiach. — To fatalny pomysł, który może poskutkować zgubą całej operacji.

— Nie wydawało mi się, żebym pytała o opinię w tej sprawie — stwierdziła Trevelyan pozornie neutralnym tonem. — A co dopiero zakaz.

— Może czasem powinnaś.

— Z pewnością możemy o tym porozmawiać w nieco inny sposób — spróbowała ambasador Montilyet. — Prawda? Może przejdziemy do mojego gabinetu…

— Nie — powiedziała Trevelyan, powoli się prostując. — Pozwólmy Cassandrze się wypowiedzieć.

— To koszmarny pomysł i zapewne nie ja jedna tutaj tak uważam. — Cassandra spojrzała z nadzieją po twarzach kapituły. Leliana wyglądała, jakby już liczyła, ile zabierze jej wysłanie szpiegów do Minrathous, a Cullen miał taką minę, jakby coś leżało mu na żołądku. — Mam też wrażenie, że jesteśmy tu po to, żeby oponować w sytuacjach, które uważamy za niebezpieczne. I stąd mój sprzeciw: to niebezpieczne dla całej Inkwizycji, a w szczególności dla Herolda Andrasty.

— Ja tak nie uważam — oznajmiła Trevelyan z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. — Tak jak już wspominałam, spędziłam z Dorianem Pavusem znacznie więcej czasu, niż wam się wszystkim wydaje. I wielokrotnie ratował moją skórę. Gdyby chciał nam zaszkodzić, nie stalibyśmy tutaj i nie dywagowali o tym, tylko wszyscy gnili w lochach Zamku Redcliffe!

— Faktycznie tak mi się nie wydaje — wycedziła Cassandra, czując już rumieńce gniewu na policzkach. — I nie rozumiem, czemu nie ma to być wzięte pod uwagę.

— Bo podejrzewam, że nie zgadzasz się dla zasady.

Widok beznamiętnej twarzy Trevelyan wyzwolił znajomą pustkę w głowie. Nie było już miejsca na racjonalną myśl: Cassandra zrobiła krok w kierunku Trevelyan i posadzka pod nią nagle pokryła się szronem. Odruchowo zacisnęła uniesioną pięść i magia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a ciśnienie w pomieszczeniu zmieniło. Trevelyan, rozsierdzona, cisnęła w nią strumieniem płomieni z otwartych dłoni; wszyscy uskoczyli na bok, Josephine z piskiem wtargnęła na stół, zmiatając spódnicami pionki z mapy. Cassandra zasłoniła się ramieniem, zagryzła zęby i związała lyrium, które pulsowało w żyłach Trevelyan. Płomienie zniknęły, a Trevelyan z sykiem zgięła się w pół. Włosy zasłoniły jej twarz.

— Przestań… — Cassandra wyciągnęła ostrzegawczo dłoń, a wtedy w rękach Trevelyan coś zabłysło. Cassandra odruchowo sięgnęła po miecz i to w samą porę: wyciągnięty z brzękiem z pochwy zderzył się ze świetlistym ostrzem, które wyrzuciła przed siebie Trevelyan.

Cassandra uniosła powoli wzrok znad skrzyżowanych ostrzy. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią spokojnie, ale wyzywająco, uniosząc lekko zdeformowaną brew i zaciskając wargi. Były trochę popękane od mrozu.

Cassandra odpuściła. Cullen już zresztą i tak chciał wkraczać do akcji i je rozbrajać; miecze zostały pochowane, pionki poustawiane i stroje wygładzone. Przygotowano pogadankę z Lelianą dla niej i Josephine dla Trevelyan, na następnej naradzie podały sobie ręce, a Cassandra udawała, że to wszystko zupełnie jej nie rusza, a wieczorem z Cullenem dawała upust swojej frustracji.

Pozostawała pod pewnym wrażeniem umiejętności Trevelyan: nie dość, że gdzieś podłapała, jak używa się duchowego ostrza, to jeszcze potrafiła stawiać opór związaniu lyrium, a to wszystko należało do arkanów magii bardzo utajnionych przez Zakon. Nie trzeba było nawet dociekać dlaczego: rozwiązanie nasuwało się samo.

Pamiętała, że Trevelyan bardzo szybko się uczy, ale przez cały czas rozłąki nie myślała o niej jako o kimś, kto się rozwija i zmienia. Pozostała taka jak we wspomnieniu, młoda, łagodna, z dołkami w policzkach i Cassandra założyła, że zniknęła gdzieś w odmętach historii. Nie spotkała jej przecież ani razu przez tyle lat odwiedzania Kręgów i kolegiów.

Zasunęła klapę namiotu i wróciła do biurka. List już wysechł.

_Wracając do mamy pytania, nie będę wracać do domu na Satinalia w tym roku. Nie jest to nawet kwestia niepewnych szlaków, a zadań, jakie mam do wykonania. Polega na mnie wiele osób._

_Proszę przekazać moje najserdeczniejsze życzenia tacie. Jeśli po świętach nie poprawi mu się z kręgosłupem, obiecuję, że wyślę do Was jednego z naszych uzdrowicieli._

Podpisała się zamaszyście i posypała list piaskiem.

— Jestem gotów — powiedział Cullen, poprawiając futro. — Idziemy?

— Tak, już. — Odcisnęła na liście swoją pieczęć. — Muszę tylko zostawić to w ptaszarni. Macie jakąś korespondencję?

— Nie… — Potarł brodę. — Proszę mi przypomnieć, żebym napisał do siostry.

— Na pewno się martwi.

— Hę? — Podał jej płaszcz.

— Siostra. Pewnie myśli, że leżycie gdzieś w rowie.

Uśmiechnął się z zaskoczeniem. Rana na jego wargach ładnie się zagoiła.

— Skąd to zdziwienie? — ciągnęła, nakładając rękawice. — Ja się nadal martwię o brata, mimo że zarządza teraz ziemiami wielkości Wildervale i Tantervale razem wziętych.

Ruszyli przez wieś w kierunku zboru, śnieg trzeszczał im pod butami. Cassandra zboczyła z trasy, żeby odnieść list do ptaszarni, a Cullen czekał cierpliwie pod drzwiami, chociaż byli już trochę spóźnieni. Kedy weszli do sali narad, byli tam nie tylko zwyczajowi członkowie kapituły Inkwizycji, ale też altus Pavus i madame de Fer.

Trevelyan z niezadowoloną miną przyglądała się mapie.

— Chyba bardziej przygotowani już nie będziemy — powiedziała, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku na nowoprzybyłych. — Dobrze, że do nas dołączyliście. Chcemy wyznaczyć ostateczną datę próby zamknięcia zasłony na dzień przed Satinaliami.

— Czemu akurat wtedy? — Cassandra przeszła do rzeczy po pobieżnych powitaniach.

— Data ma znaczenie taumaturgiczne — wyjaśnił Pavus, jak zwykle na wpół rozebrany. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wytrzymywał w tym klimacie. — Dzień przed Satinaliami to przesilenie zimowe.

— Co to znaczy dokładnie? — zapytała Leliana. — Proszę nie zapominać, że nie wszyscy tu studiowali arkana.

— To da się zauważyć — rzucił Pavus, a Cassandra uniosła oczy do niewidocznego w tym momencie nieba. — W zależności od dnia bądź godziny rachuby astronomicznej niektóre zabiegi lub rytuały mają większą szansę powodzenia niż zwykle.

— To ma sens. — Cullen pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

— Czemu miałoby nie mieć?

— Jakie są szanse powodzenia tego przedsięwzięcia? — Cassandra zignorowała go i zwróciła się wprost do Trevelyan.

— Dość duże, powiedziałabym.

— Tylko tyle? Mamy sześćdziesięcioro magów, pięć kilogramów lyrium i są “dość duże”?

— To nie jest coś, co da się dokładnie oszacować — wtrąciła madame de Fer pobłażliwie. — Każdy nowy magiczny zabieg to eksperyment, a mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że nikt dotąd nie próbował zamykać takiego rozdarcia w Zasłonie.

— Trzeba być dobrej myśli — dodała Trevelyan. — Jeśli wszyscy się zgadzamy, chciałabym przejść dalej. Jak wyglądają poszukiwania sprawcy tej całej afery? Czy coś się rozjaśniło z wątkiem tevinterskim? Przepraszam, Dorian.

— Nie ma za co. Jeśli dzieje się coś podejrzanego, to zapewne są w to zamieszani moi rodacy.

— Ale nie wiemy tego na pewno — powiedziała Leliana, rozwijając kawałek pergaminu na mapie. — Nasze źródła wprawdzie potwierdzają, że z Tevinter znikają w dziwnych okolicznościach ludzie, ale nie ma żadnego jasnego połączenia z konklawe i Zasłoną.

— Jeśli można spojrzeć… — powiedział Dorian, a Leliana podsunęła mu listę. — Prawie wszyscy to magowie, w większości magistrowie. Ich zniknięcie nie przejdzie w Imperium niezauważone. Mógłbym się skontaktować z bliską mi osobą, która została w Minrathous, i spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć.

— To dobry pomysł. Nasze źródła informacji w Tevinter… są dość ograniczone.

— To zrozumiałe.

— Jeśli można… — Madame de Fer wystąpiła do przodu. — Uważam, że szukamy winnych w złym miejscu. O ile Tevinterczycy z pewnością mają coś na sumieniu, to niekoniecznie tę sprawę. Moim zdaniem winny jest wśród nas. — Zawiesiła dramatycznie głos. — I są to libertarianie.

— Bez przesady — powiedziała Trevelyan, biorąc się pod boki. — O wiele można oskarżać nasze stronnictwo, dobrze to wiem, ale nie o zniszczenie konklawe. Dość, że sama zamierzałam wziąć udział w rozmowach pokojowych…

— Możesz nie wiedzieć o wszystkim, Heroldzie — stwierdziła Vivienne. — Dla wielu sprzeniewierzyłaś się sprawie.

— Może i to prawda, ale wszak to, co się stało na konklawe, też musiało być długo przygotowywane i wymagało współpracy wielu osób, zupełnie jak nasze przedsięwzięcie. Szukanie tylu magów i sprowadzanie takiej ilości lyrium na pewno odbiłoby się echem i komuś by się chociaż obiło o uszy, a nie słyszałam nic.

— Może to był wypadek? — rzuciła Josephine na rozluźnienie atmosfery.

Cassandra odczekała, aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali narad i zostanie sama z Trevelyan. Trochę to potrwało, bo Cullen wdał się w pogawędkę z altusem Pavusem, a madame de Fer postanowiła dać upust swojej niechęci do Pierwszej Zaklinaczki Fiony. Kiedy komnata opustoszała, Trevelyan uniosła głowę znad mapy.

— Zostałaś, żeby mnie znowu za coś zbesztać?

— Nie. — Cassandra oparła się o stół. — Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że masz moje uznanie za to, jaką zebrałaś tu kompanię. I za to, jak zmobilizowałaś ją do wspólnego działania. Może za to drugie nawet bardziej.

Trevelyan zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi, a potem uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Dziękuję.

— Tak jak obiecywałam, masz moje wotum zaufania.

Miała wrażenie, że powinna powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zupełnie nie wiedziała co, więc tylko się ukłoniła i podała tyły. Kiedy wychodziła ze zboru, zakłuło ją głęboko w boku i aż musiała się za to złapać, ale po chwili przestało.

Próba zamknięcia rozdarcia się nie powiodła. Nie było jasne, co zawiniło - wsparcie magiczne, logistyka taumaturgiczna czy sama Herold Andrasty. W każdym razie nieba się na moment zamknęły, a potem znowu otworzyły, tylko szparą wprawdzie, ale świecącą i wyraźnie widoczną z dołu. Trevelyan nie zauważyła tego chyba, bo kiwnęła się i byłaby przewróciła, gdyby Cassandra nie złapała jej za ramię.

Satinalia obeszli i tak, bo mieli inne sukcesy: duża część Fereldenu pozostawała pod kontrolą Inkwizycji, a rekrutów zgłaszało się tak wielu, że Cullen nie nadążał ich samemu trenować. Josephine sięgnęła głęboko do szkatuł i rozesłała listy do wielmożów mogących odczuwać wdzięczność wobec Inkwizycji, sugerując im delikatnie, jak mogą tę wdzięczność objawić. Na obchodach w Azylu pojawiły się więc pieczone prosięta, orlezjańskie wino, przetwory z Wolnych Marchii i wiele innych rzeczy, których w górach zwykle nie było.

Trevelyan przestawała cały wieczór z Dorianem Pavusem, z którym wydawała się być w bardzo zażyłych stosunkach. Cassandra w zaciętym milczeniu sączyła w kącie piwo, dopóki nie przyszła Leliana i nie zaciągnęła jej do tej części stołu, przy której Josephine opowiadała antiviańskie żarty. Humor szybko się jej poprawił i poczuła nawet coś w rodzaju ciepła niezwiązanego z konsumpcją trunków, i uśmiechnęła się do Leliany, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Jako że byli w Fereldenie, postanowili obchodzić Satinalia na miejscowy sposób i o północy miało miejsce tradycyjne wznoszenie toastów połączone z zapalaniem świec, które przeprowadził Cullen. Trevelyan wstała od stołu chwilę po swoim toaście, a Cassandra bez zastanowienia wyszła za nią. Lodowaty wiatr na zewnątrz aż ją zatkał i z nostalgią pomyślała o gorących, zielonych latach w dworku pod Cumberland.

Trevelyan stała na szczycie schodów, owinięta w płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem. Cassandra podeszła do niej, z premedytacją uderzając obcasami butów w kamienne płyty. Spodziewała się kolejnej rozmowy składającej się w większości z przemilczeń, ale Trevelyan miała inny plan.

— Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłam, Cassandro — powiedziała, patrząc przed siebie.

— Nie zawiodłaś mnie. — Cassandra zrównała się z nią. — To miał być eksperyment. Ostrzegaliście, że tak może być.

— Nie miało tak być. Nie wiem… Skonsultuję się jeszcze z Solasem. Może są jakieś czynniki, których nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę. Może da się to naprawić.

— Na pewno. — Cassandra chyba zmiękła od świątecznej atmosfery, bo miała ochotę pocieszyć styraną Trevelyan; nic by się przecież nie stało, gdyby obwiodła ją ramieniem albo przynajmniej pokrzepiająco poklepała po barku. Nie zdążyła jednak nic z tego wprowadzić w życie, bo zauważyła jakieś poruszenie przy posterunku przy bramie: po chwili szamotaniny z muru spadło w zaspę ciało.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczami. Obie zawróciły do zboru, Trevelyan wpadła do sali, żeby wszystkich zaalarmować, Cassandra złapała za miecz i tarczę, które zostawiła z resztą broni w kruchcie, i wybiegła na zewnątrz, zostawiając głębokie ślady w świeżym śniegu. Kiedy dobiegła pod bramę, z posterunku na murze wyskoczył ktoś w zbroi templariusza. Ściana rzucała na niego głęboki cień, ale Cassandra mogła przysiąc, że coś z nim było nie tak.

Zaatakował ją wekierą. Uchyliła się w swojej lekkiej zbroi i odskoczyła, potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, a kiedy zniecierpliwiony wykonał zamaszysty atak, zrobiła unik, uderzyła go tarczą i pchnęła mieczem pod pachę. Koło ucha świsnął jej bełt: na szczycie muru stał kusznik, nakręcał znowu cięciwę. Na oczach Cassandry trafił go grom z jasnego nieba; dymiąc lekko, spadł w śnieg u jej stóp.

— Podziękowania nie są obowiązkowe — powiedział Dorian Pavus, skrząc się od elektryczności i dygocząc z zimna. — Chociaż przyjmuję kieliszki wina w tawernie. Poznaję też tych jegomościów.

— Tevinterczycy? — Cassandra dobiła kusznika sztychem.

— Nie. Templariusze czerwonego lyrium. — Pavus podbiegł bliżej i podświetlił trupa końcem swojej laski. Jego twarz skrzyła się na czerwono. — Tak jak w Redcliffe.

Z góry dobiegł tupot i spadło na nich czterech kolejnych. Pavus dwóch sprawnie poraził i sprowadził laską do poziomu, a Cassandra wzięła na siebie pozostałych. Kiedy skakała wokół ostatniego, szukając luki w zbroi płytowej, nagle przeszyło go duchowe ostrze. Obwisł i padł na kolana, a Trevelyan machnęła ręką i ostrze rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

— Dużo ich? — wysapała Cassandra.

— Zaatakowali każdy posterunek równocześnie. — Trevelyan miała na głowie skomplikowaną fryzurę, która teraz w ogóle się rozpadła i nadawała jej wygląd szalonej czarownicy. — Może setka, może więcej, ciężko powiedzieć. Mają po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia.

— Nawet w Tevinter nie napada się w Satinalia — wtrącił Pavus.

Przesunął się po nich wielki cień. Cassandra nie musiałaby nawet unosić głowy, by wiedzieć, co to jest, ale chciała ocenić, z czym mają do czynienia.

— Mają smoka. — Pavus zmartwiał.

— To wielka smoczyca — uzupełniła Cassandra, marszcząc brwi. Księżyc nie dawał wiele światła. — To zmienia postać rzeczy. Musimy zabrać wszystkich w góry, najlepiej przez podziemia zboru, bo to będzie wyglądać tak, jakbyśmy się tam barykadowali.

Magowie patrzyli na nią zdumieni, jakby nie wierzyli, że namawia ich do ucieczki. Za tło mieli tłum wysypujący się ze zboru i płonącą strzechę gospody.

— Nie ma czasu do stracenia! — Machnęła na nich energicznie rękami. — Wracajcie natychmiast, ja powiadomię komendanta!

Podbiegła do drabiny, przez ramię zauważyła, że ruszyli w przeciwną stronę. Smok zrobił wielkie koło nad doliną i zawrócił. Był wielki, czarny, i gdyby nie wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałaby, że to arcydemon, a nie wielka smoczyca otchłani. Gdy Cassandra wspięła się na szczyt muru, smoczyca nadleciała spokojnie nad obóz i zionęła ogniem na kuźnię, która momentalnie stanęła w płomieniach. Ludzie wysypywali się w panice z namiotów i chat, stanowiąc łatwe cele, i przypomniała jej się na moment walka ze smokiem na starówce Val Royeaux. Obejrzała się ostatni raz na wieś, w której dotąd mieszkali, i ruszyła do przodu.

Po tym straciła Trevelyan zupełnie z oczu. Odpierała atak u boku templariuszy Inkwizycji i była jedną z ostatnich osób, które zdołały się schronić w zborze, zanim smoczy ogień zupełnie go podpalił, i do tymczasowego obozowiska na stoku góry również dotarła dopiero z ariergardą Cullena, zziębnięta i wykończona po gonitwie między chałupami.

Trevelyan w obozie nie było.

— Myślałam, że jest z wami — powiedziała drżącym głosem Leliana, kiedy zgromadzili się w tymczasowym namiocie dowództwa.

— I co? — zapytała pozornie spokojnie Cassandra. — Nikt jej nie widział?

— Przysięgłabym, że widziałam ją w tunelu — dodała Josephine. — Ale to musiał być ktoś inny, podobny tylko… Tylu tu magów…

— Nie ma jej tu. — Pavus złapał się za głowę. — Rozdzieliliśmy się, miała wrócić z wami!

— Widziałeś ją? — Cassandra zwróciła się do Cullena, który oparł się ciężko o skalną ścianę. — Przecież szukaliśmy maruderów!

— Nie, nie widziałem. — Cullen zbliżał się kolorem do śniegu. — Mogę przysiąc.

Cassandra pokręciła głową i sięgnęła po płaszcz, który przed chwilą zdjęła.

— Dokąd się wybierasz? — Leliana stanęła jej na drodze. — Ledwo żyjesz, wyglądasz jak swój własny duch! Poczekajmy chwilę, odzyskamy trochę siły, i możemy wysłać kogoś na poszukiwania…

— Śnieg zasypuje już ślady. Gdybym to ja została sama na tyłach, nie wiedziałabym, dokąd się teraz skierować. Nie możemy jej zostawić samej.

— Jakkolwiek bym nie polubił tego ciepłego ogniska i nie przepadał za przyznawaniem racji, to Poszukiwaczka ma rację — zgodził się Pavus, pocierając zziębnięte ramiona. — Musimy szukać Herolda teraz, natychmiast.

— Tylko za pomocą ochotników — dorzucił Cullen. — Nikt, kto nie chce, nie powinien wyruszać w taką pogodę.

Znalazło się pięć dwu-, trzyosobowych zespołów. Cassandrze przydzielono młodego rekruta, który został w tyle, kiedy tylko droga zaczęła znowu piąć się pod górę; pozostawiwszy za sobą linię drzew, widziała, jak mozolnie brnie w niewielkiej plamie światła pochodni. Sama poruszała się z coraz większym trudem i zaczynała już powoli tracić nadzieję, kiedy natknęła się na dogasające resztki ogniska, które rozpalili pierwsi uciekinierzy. Kilkadziesiąt stóp dalej w mroku majaczyła jakaś postać. Cassandra dobyła miecza i podeszła ostrożnie bliżej, ale zaraz go schowała: była to chwiejąca się na nogach Trevelyan, która postawiła kilka ostatnich kroków i upadła na kolana w śnieg.

— Trevelyan! — Cassandra rzuciła się do przodu. — Jestem tu!

Trevelyan osunęła się na bok. Cassandra uklękła obok i starła roztapiający się śnieg z jej twarzy i włosów. Skóra była blada, gdzieniegdzie czerwona od odmrożeń, zbroja i płaszcz trochę osmolone, ale nie wyglądała poza tym na ranną.

Cassandra poklepała ją po policzku, ale nie udało się jej ocucić. Z westchnieniem zrzuciła tarczę na ziemię, podciągnęła Trevelyan za rękę, wsunęła jedno ramię między jej nogi i z wysiłkiem oparła ją sobie o barki. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wstała, a potem ruszyła powoli przed siebie z Trevelyan przerzuconą przez ramiona. Miała przed sobą długą drogę, a śnieg nie przestawał padać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie trzymam się tu zbytnio kanonu ze względu na to, że nie chcę za bardzo wdać się w fabułę. Można założyć, że wydarzenia odbiegają od przyjętej wersji z premedytacją, ale możliwe jest też, że o czymś zapomniałam/nie przemyślałam tego.


	4. Chapter 4

— Jak to wszystko ma wyglądać? — zapytała z rozpaczą Trevelyan.

Josephine nie zrozumiała chyba, że to pytanie retoryczne, i powiodła po komnacie na szczycie wieży gospodarskim okiem.

— Tu nie jest jeszcze najgorzej… Te przeżarte przez korniki meble się wyniesie, wstawi nowy komplet wypoczynkowy, łoże, biurko, regał i voila! Tkaniny ze ścian wystarczy wytrzepać, kupi się ze dwa trofea myśliwskie… Chyba że Ekscelencja nie lubi…

Trevelyan usiadła na pufce, z której wzbiła się chmura kurzu, i złapała się za głowę.

— Widok piękny — poinformował ich Cullen, wracając z balkonu. — Chętnie zająłbym też jakieś lokum na wieży.

— Prawda? — ożywiła się Josephine. — A te witraże! Wszystko trochę brudne, fakt, ale już dzisiaj będzie można tu spać… Sama bym tu zamieszkała, gdyby nie to, że z racji prestiżu należy się Inkwizytorce!

— Trevelyan? — zmartwił się Cullen. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, tak. Trochę mnie to na moment przerosło — przyznała Trevelyan.

— Przecież zawalczyłaś ze smokiem! — Josephine przycupnęła obok. — To dopiero coś. Tutaj to tylko logistyka.

— “Walczyłam” to za dużo powiedziane. “Wiedziałam, jak nie umrzeć od razu” jest bliższe prawdy.

— Przy takiej bestii to i tak już wiele — powiedziała Cassandra, wynurzając się nagle zza połamanego łoża. Wszyscy podskoczyli. — Co? Tam z tyłu jest garderoba, nie wiedzieliście?

— Nie. — Josephine pokręciła głową. — Ale widzicie? To miejsce jest pełne niespodzianek. Jedyne, co musiny zrobić, to sprawdzić, co ma nam do zaoferowania i możemy brać się do roboty.

Niezależnie od tego, czy był to szczery optymizm, czy tylko robienie dobrej miny do złej gry, Trevelyan poczuła się podniesiona na duchu. Josephine i Cullen ruszyli przodem, dyskutując o dostępnych kwaterach, a Cassandra zaczekała przy schodach.

— Cieszę się, że wyniosłaś coś z naszych niekończących się rozmów o technikach walki z drakonidami — powiedziała, nonszalancko otrzepując się z kurzu.

— Co? Ach, tak. Byłabyś zdziwiona, ile razy mi się to przydało.

— To zaskakujące, rzeczywiście. — Przepuściła ją w drzwiach i Trevelyan wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, muskając ją ramieniem. Nie pamiętała wiele z ucieczki z Azylu, bo zemdlała dramatycznie w chwili nadejścia ratunku, ale opowiedziano jej, że Cassandra nie tylko znalazła ją w środku zamieci, ale też zaniosła pod górę do obozu tymczasowego. Ponoć wyglądała jak lodowy demon, wartownicy się śmiertelnie przestraszyli, a cała historia krążyła po Inkwizycji z wielką energią.

Samej Trevelyan obecność Cassandry niestety przestała być obojętna; ekscytowały ją takie niewiarygodnie drobne rzeczy jak jej zdeterminowany chód czy kosmyk czarnych włosów na karku. Zastanawiała się czasem, czy wspomnienia są dla Cassandry nadal żywe, czy może zamazał je ktoś w posiadaniu poważniejszego tytułu i kontroli nad własnym życiem, ale nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jej w objęciach jakiegoś zakonnika. Sama po powrocie do życia w zamknięciu dołączyła do grupy lubieżników, która zawsze funkcjonowała na marginesie każdego Kręgu, ale po pewnym czasie znudziła się pospiesznymi zetknięciami w schowkach na miotły. O ile nikt tam nie szukał miłości, to Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że we wszystkich szukała kogoś innego, i uznała to za płonne i nieuczciwe.

Josephine dopięła swego i po dniu pełnym inwentaryzowania i oglądania zakurzonych pomieszczeń Trevelyan ułożyła się do snu w komnacie na szczycie wieży. Zamierzała wpełznąć do śpiwora, żeby oczyścić się samotnym płaczem ze wszystkich porażek, ale czuła się na to jednak zbyt nieswojo i po godzinie leżenia z jednym okiem otwartym wyskoczyła spod koca, żeby obwieść swoje posłanie glifem ochronnym.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę tego brać do siebie — powiedział ktoś z poziomu schodów. W mroku zabłysły białka oczu.

— Varric! — Trevelyan złapała się za serce. — Chodzisz cicho jak kot.

— Tylko po kamieniu, bo poza tym tupię jak ogr.

— Coś w tym jest. Zapraszam w moje skromne, wywołujące gęsią skórkę włości.

— Właśnie dlatego chciałem cię odwiedzić. — Varric przycupnął na rogu siennika. — Jak znajdujesz “Kryminalne Zagadki Górnego Miasta”?

— Nawet nie miałam ich dziś siły otworzyć, przepraszam.

— To nic.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w przyjacielskim milczeniu. Varric oddychał głośno, bo chyba zasapał się na schodach.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Varric?

— No strzelaj.

— Jaka jest Hawke?

— Czytałaś ponoć “Opowieść o bohaterce”. — Kiedy wyczekująca cisza się przedłużała, podjął: — Dzielna jest. Daje sobie zawsze radę. Naprawdę ją podziwiam.

— Ale nie odniosłam wrażenia, że wspierasz naszą sprawę. Z książki.

Usłyszała szelest materiału. To Varric musiał się odwrócić.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz?

— Czytam między wierszami. Nie jesteś chociażby wielkim fanem Andersa, skądinąd mojego znajomego.

— No cóż, nikt nie lubi, kiedy ktoś rujnuje jego ukochane miasto.

Trevelyan zasłoniła usta, by powstrzymać się przed kolejną potencjalną gafą.

— Zupełnie o tym nie pomyślałam. Oczywiście.

— To nic takiego. A skoro już jesteśmy przy krępujących tematach, to co wstąpiło ostatnio w twoją osobę i Poszukiwaczkę?

— W nas? W nas nic nie wstąpiło. — Poszurała nogami po podłodze. Varric milczał dyplomatycznie i wyczekująco. — Można powiedzieć, że to różnice ideologiczne.

— Znaczy? Przepraszam, że wypytuję, ale zdaje się, że to nocna godzina prawdy.

— Tak, na to wygląda. — Trevelyan się roześmiała. — Cassandra… uważa, że wszystko da się ocalić. Zakon, znaczy, i zakony rycerskie, że można zreformować je od środka, uzdrowić sytuację, wprowadzić mądrych przywódców. Ja myślę, że to nie jest możliwe, że musimy zacząć od nowa, bo inaczej zawsze będzie ktoś pokrzywdzony. W tej chwili wyklucza się zbyt wielu ludzi.

— Jesteś idealistką — podsumował Varric.

— Nie zgadzam się. Raczej realistką, przez to, czego doświadczyłam. To Cassandra jest idealistką: wartości, pryncypia, zasady… To wszystko to jej świat.

— To bardzo ciekawe. Nie zrozum mnie źle, sam jestem andrastianinem, ale nie znam Zakonu na tyle dobrze, by potrafić to tak ocenić.

— Ale znasz Hawke — wypaliła Trevelyan.

— Tak. — Varric westchnął przeciągle. — Chyba wiem, do czego to zdąża.

— Bardzo przydałaby mi się jej pomoc. Jeśli mi nie ufasz, podaj jej moje nazwisko, wie, kim jestem. Miałyśmy się spotkać rok temu, ale nie udało się, zrobiło się niebezpiecznie… Czy mógłbyś chociaż jakoś dać jej znać?

Varric pogłaskał się po miejscu, gdzie miałby bujną brodę.

— Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Dobra? Zobaczę.

Kiedy poszedł, nie miała już ochoty na oczyszczający płacz. Zwinęła się w śpiworze i zasnęła prawie od razu, a następnego dnia była świeża i energiczna, mimo że woda w miednicy zamarzła jej na kamień. Na martwienie się, na szczęście, nie starczało jej czasu: po doprowadzeniu twierdzy do względnego porządku musieli wyruszyć do Crestwood. Varric zwolnił swoje miejsce w drużynie na rzecz Sery, tłumacząc się niechęcią do przyrody, a w szczególności przyrody deszczowej. Trevelyan nie miała niestety takiego przywileju. Brnąc w kolejnej błotnistej jaskini pod Crestwood, była przekonana, że właśnie po to obwołali ją Inkwizytorką - żeby musiała jeździć wszędzie bez marudzenia. Pomysłodawczynię stanowiła zapewne przebiegła Leliana, bo Cassandra z zaciętą miną brnęła obok. Ich zetknięcia przestały mieć agresywny przebieg i choć Cassandra towarzyszyła jej we wszystkim, robiła to w stoickim, niezaczepliwym milczeniu.

Sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie parę dni po ich powrocie. Trevelyan była właśnie na inspekcji sił zbrojnych z dumnym i bladym Cullenem oraz sokolooką Cassandrą. Po obejrzeniu kilku takich samych obozowisk chciała już zasugerować komendantowi, że nie wytrzyma więcej z zachwytu, kiedy zauważyła, że Cullen został gdzieś z tyłu.

— Komendancie…? — Odwróciła się. Cullen stał na skraju głównej drogi prowadzącej do twierdzy.

— Co się dzieje? — zirytowała się Cassandra.

Cullen bez słowa wskazał troje zbliżających się jeźdźców. Mieli na sobie zimowe stroje, ale na jego widok pierwszy zdjął kaptur, ukazując ciemną czuprynę i charakterystyczny czerwony znak na nosie.

Cassandra wciągnęła głośno powietrze do płuc, a potem tupnęła nogą.

— Zabiję go! Jak tylko dorwę tego pokurcza, to na świętą Andraste…

— Hawke? — powiedział z niedowierzaniem Cullen. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Przyjechałam wam pomóc wszystko ogarnąć, a co? — odparła wesoło Hawke, ściskając z siodła wyciągniętą rękę Cullena. — Czy to sławna inkwizytorka Trevelyan?

Trevelyan zbliżyła się na sztywnych nogach. Hawke wydawała się jej większa niż olbrzymy, chociaż sądząc po długości strzemion musiała być niewiele wyższa od niej.

— Hawke, to zaszczyt.

— To czas najwyższy, Trevelyan. — Hawke rozejrzała się po obozie. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na górującym nad nim zamku. — Choć może zabierzemy się do powitań gdzie indziej, co? Po tym, jak Varric powiedział mi, z czym się zmagacie, musiałam zabrać ze sobą naszego specjalistę od Zasłony i…

Cassandra, która chyłkiem podeszła do jeźdźców od tyłu, właśnie odkryła, kto przyjechał z Hawke.

— Nie, Trevelyan — powiedziała chłodno. — Nie powinniśmy nawet wpuścić ich na dziedziniec.

— Przyjechali nam pomóc — zaprotestowała Trevelyan, świadoma zbierających się gapiów. — Powinnaś przynajmniej ich wysłuchać. Zapraszam do twierdzy.

Zwołano specjalną naradę dla samej kapituły Inkwizycji i nowoprzybyłych. Ochroniarz Hawke, wytatuowany elf z mieczem przerzuconym przez plecy, zajął miejsce przy drzwiach i bacznie się przyglądał wszystkim, z którymi ona się witała. Kiedy Trevelyan do niego podeszła, kiwnął tylko głową i powiedział jedno słowo - swoje imię. Plotki mówiły, że służył Hawke wieloma innymi rzeczami niż mieczem.

Trzeci podróżny stał samotnie po drugiej stronie stołu, z pokorą znosząc ciekawskie spojrzenia i szepty. Trevelyan zrobiło się go żal: wyglądał znacznie starzej i smutniej, niż kiedy ostatnio go widziała.

— Witaj, Anders. — Stanęła obok niego, żeby wrażenie izolacji nie było tak wielkie. — To ci spotkanie.

— Trevelyan. — Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. — Słyszałem, że awansowałaś w świecie.

— Ktoś nauczył mnie walczyć, kiedy się da, i uciekać, kiedy się nie da. To okazało się dobrą strategią.

— Chciałabym wrócić do meritum — powiedziała głośno Cassandra. — Czyli powodu, dla którego mamy przyjąć pod swój dach Apostatę.

— Anders jest nie tylko Szarym Strażnikiem, ale też wie wiele o Zasłonie — wyjaśniła Hawke, opierając się o ścianę w nonszalanckiej pozie, która Cassandrze na pewno działała na nerwy. — Jestem pewna, że będzie w stanie zamknąć Rozdarcie. Zajmowaliśmy się…

— Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale my też mamy eksperta od Zasłony — wtrącił Cullen. — I jego pomoc nie zdała się na wiele.

— Najwyraźniej nasz jest lepszy — mruknął elf.

— Fenris — zwróciła mu uwagę Hawke. — Mogą współpracować, chociażby.

— Myślę, że różnica jest taka, że ten wasz jest abominacją — powiedziała twardo Cassandra. Josephine zakryła usta ręką, a Leliana zrobiła pełną konsternacji minę. — Nie protestujecie, więc wnoszę, że to nie oskarżenie bez pokrycia.

— Kłóciłabym się co do terminologii — stwierdziła lekko Hawke, ale w oczach błysnęła jej stal. — Anders to człowiek, który ugościł w swoim ciele ducha. Duch ten nie jest ani zły, ani dobry, jak większość ludzi. Za to, tak, pochodzi spoza Zasłony, więc wie o Pustce więcej od jakiegokolwiek śmiertelnika.

— Wiedzieliście o tym, komendancie? — zapytała oskarżycielsko Cassandra.

— Nic mi nie było o tym wiadomo, nie. — Cullen w zakłopotaniu podrapał się po karku.

— Wiem, że ciężko ci się z tym pogodzić, Cassandro — wtrąciła Trevelyan — ale Anders tu zostanie przynajmniej na jakiś czas. I pomoże nam zamknąć rozdarcie. Co, jak pewnie pamiętacie, mnie samej się nie udało.

— Doceniam to, ale co z drugą sprawą? Ten człowiek jest poszukiwany listem gończym nie bez powodu: ma na sumieniu wiele istnień.

— To prawda — oświadczył Anders. — Dlatego też chciałbym się dobrowolnie poddać jakiejś karze.

— Anders… — Hawke odepchnęła się od ściany, podzwaniając swoją kolczastą zbroją.

— Mają rację, zawiniłem. — Kiedy się wyprostował, nagle wyszło na jaw, jaki jest wysoki. Trevelyan sięgała mu gdzieś do ramienia. — Chciałbym chociaż częściowo odkupić swoje winy.

— Obawiam się, że należałoby zorganizować sąd — dodała Josephine. — Chociażby z powodów reprezentacyjnych. Nie możemy dać naszym wrogom kolejnej broni do ręki. Za to jeśli Inkwizytorka okaże się miłosierna…

— Nie chciałbym dolewać oliwy do ognia… — odezwał się Anders, robiąc dokładnie to, o czym wspomniał. — Ale obecny tutaj komendant Cullen przez dziesięć lat służył Szalonej Meredith. Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie osobiście, Cullen, wierz mi, ale wygląda na to, że pozwolili ci się zrehabilitować bez zakuwania w kajdany i tego typu rzeczy, prawda?

— To dość długi proces — powiedział Cullen, cały czerwony z zażenowania. — Ale dostałem swoją szansę, to prawda.

— Kiedy wy czym prędzej opuściliście Kirkwall… — Cassandra oparła się groźnie o stół — ...Cullen przez trzy lata usiłował odbudować to, co zostało zniszczone w kilka dni. Kiedy tam przyjechałyśmy, przerzucał gołymi rękami gruzy.

— To racja — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Zresztą każdy z nas ma coś na sumieniu. A nie po to stworzyliśmy Inkwizycję, żeby sądzić siebie nawzajem, prawda?

— Piękne słowa — podsumowała Leliana. — Ale doświadczenie pokazuje, że rzeczywistość może być zupełnie inna.

— Róbcie, co musicie — powiedziała Hawke, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. — Proces, nie proces, kara, nie kara… Pamiętajcie, że ja jestem tutaj nie tylko po znajomości. Też chcę zakończyć tę nieszczęsną wojnę. Zebrała już zdecydowanie zbyt wiele ofiar.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową, patrząc po pozostałych członkach kapituły. Wszyscy się zgadzali. Oprócz Cassandry, która wbiła wzrok w Hawke i miała złowróżbnie zaciśniętą szczękę.

— Uważam, że należałoby zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz — powiedziała, podchodząc miarowymi krokami do Andersa. Trevelyan zauważyła, że Hawke ręka drgnęła, ale nie zacisnęła się w pięść. — Nie wszyscy tu są obeznani z Poszukiwaczami Prawdy. Ta nazwa nie wzięła się znikąd: potrafimy sprawdzać czyjąś prawdomówność. — Stanęła przed nim w rozkroku, z ręką opartą wymownie na głowicy miecza. — Powiedz mi więc, Apostato: czy żałujesz za złe następstwa twoich czynów w Kirkwall?

— Tak. — Anders spokojnie wytrzymał jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Przez moment wydawało się, że otacza go niebieskawy nimb i Trevelyan zauważyła kątem oka, że tatuaże elfa zdawały się rozświetlać.

— Czy możesz mi również przyrzec — ciągnęła Cassandra — że nie miałeś nic wspólnego z wybuchem na konklawe?

— Myślałam, że to już pewne — odezwała się Leliana.

— Tylko sprawdzam — powiedziała niewinnie Cassandra.

— Nie, oczywiście — odparł Anders. — Wyrazy naszego współczucia za poniesioną tam stratę.

Leliana uśmiechnęła się pod kapturem. Napięcie zelżało i dały się słyszeć westchnięcia ulgi.

— Już chyba nam tego wystarczy — powiedziała Josephine, bezbłędnie wybierając moment wkroczenia do akcji. — Może znajdę dla naszych gości jakieś dobre lokum? Na pewno są strudzeni podróżą. Widok na dziedziniec czy na góry? — zagadnęła Hawke, która z pewną konsternacją przyjęła zmianę nastroju.

Kiedy wszyscy wysypali się z komnaty narad, Trevelyan oparła się o stół najpierw na dłoniach, a potem na łokciach, opierając czoło o blat.

— Słodka Andraste.

— Puk, puk, przeszkadzam?

Był to Dorian Pavus, który miał ostatnio w nawyku kręcić się po korytarzu w oczekiwaniu na koniec narady.

— Nie przeszkadzasz. Przepraszam, zapomniałam, że miałam wpaść do ciebie do biblioteki.

— To nic takiego, moje ego do jutra się wyliże. — Dorian oparł się o framugę. — Powiedz mi proszę, co to za osobnicy o wątpliwym guście w kwestii ubioru?

— To długa historia. — Trevelyan się wyprostowała i poprawiła włosy. — Może ci jej nawet nie opowiem, żebyś podszedł do tego bez uprzedzeń. Co ty na to? A potem opowiesz mi swoje wrażenia. Nie skupiaj się tylko na ubiorze, proszę.

— Wiem, wiem. Jesteśmy w Fereldenie, jest zima i tak dalej.

— Dokładnie tak.

Wyszli razem do Wielkiej Sali, a potem po schodach do biblioteki. Z okna zakątka, który Dorian obrał na swój gabinet, widać było, jak Cassandra tupie wściekle przez dziedziniec, a magowie i zbrojni rozstępują się przed nią na boki.

Pokazowe osądzenie Andersa z Anderfels przebiegło pomyślnie, chociaż pojawił się poseł od jakiegoś księcia żądającego wydania Apostaty na egzekucję i przyszły oburzone listy od bardziej konserwatywnych Matek Wielebnych. Trevelyan skazała Andersa na pracę _pro bono_ w lazarecie Podniebnej Twierdzy i wszelkich polnych szpitalach wojsk Inkwizycji, jeśli pojawi się taka potrzeba. Skazany usiłował nie wyglądać na zadowolonego z takiego rozwoju sprawy, a Hawke wykrzywiła przedziwnie twarz, jakby nie wiedziała, czy się z tego śmiać, czy nie.

Najmniej usatysfakcjonowana tym rozwiązaniem była oczywiście Cassandra. Pod koniec powtónej wyprawy do Crestwood poobijała się mocno podczas walki z Czerwonymi Templariuszami, ale nie pozwalała nikomu się opatrzyć. Po powrocie chodziła sztywno cały dzień i na naradę też przyszła z ręką przyciśniętą do korpusu i nieruchomą. Nikt nie tykał tematu przez całe spotkanie, aż wreszcie Leliana nie wytrzymała i zapytała:

— Czy coś ci dolega, Cassandro? Nie byłaś wczoraj u uzdrowiciela?

— Nie — burknęła Cassandra, usiłując wyprostować ramię. — Nic mi nie jest.

— To pewnie tylko naderwane ścięgno — dodał nieśmiało Cullen. — Też mi się raz zdarzyło. Samo z siebie goi się długo, ale uzdrowiciele rozprawiają się z tym raz-dwa.

— To nie coś, czego nie załatwi trochę odpoczynku. Dajcie mi spokój.

Trevelyan westchnęła ciężko.

— Proszę, zobacz się ze mną po naradzie. To nie zabierze dużo czasu.

W Wielkiej Sali na Cullena czekał przebiegle uśmiechnięty Dorian Pavus i Leliana wymieniła z Josephine porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Trevelyan zamknęła za wszystkimi drzwi i wsadziła papiery pod pachę. Cassandra czekała na nią oparta o ścianę, trochę obrażona.

— Chodźmy.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić tutaj?

— Nie. — Trevelyan wskazała jej drogę do swoich kwater. — Musisz się położyć.

— To dziękuję. — Odepchnęła się od ściany. — Pójdę do chirurga.

— Chirurg odetnie ci całą rękę i jak będziesz wtedy okładać pachołki?

Cassandra zacisnęła zęby i zawróciła do odpowiednich drzwi. W lodowatym milczeniu wspięły się po schodach na drugie piętro wieży. Trevelyan odkluczyła swoje komnaty, wpuściła Cassandrę do środka i odłożyła dokumenty na zawalone biurko.

— Rozbierz się i połóż, proszę. — Wysunęła na środek szezlong i zdjęła z niego książki. — Pomóc ci?

Cassandra ściągała już kasak jedną ręką.

— Nie, nie trzeba.

Trevelyan postanowiła zostawić ją na razie w spokoju, chociaż wiedziała, że samodzielność się skończy na etapie kolczugi. Kiedy wróciła z oliwą i miednicą, Cassandra walczyła z tą właśnie częścią zbroi. Trevelyan pomogła jej ją ściągnąć, usiłując nie wyrwać zbyt wielu włosów po drodze, a potem, ignorując niezadowolone sapanie, rozpięła i zdjęła jej przeszywanicę i koszulę. Pod spodem była już tylko opaska na piersi i Cassandra z godnością położyła się w niej na szezlongu. Na widok jej barków Trevelyan zrobiło się ciepło, chociaż opatrywała setki ludzi w czasie wojny. Cassandra zawsze była wyćwiczona i umięśniona, ale lata walki mieczem utrwaliły i wyrzeźbiły muskulaturę do formy niemalże posągowej.

— Dobrze, rozluźnij się trochę. — Umyła ręce w miednicy i usiadła na brzegu. — Zresztą wiesz, jak to się robi.

Cassandra tylko mruknęła w odpowiedzi. Trevelyan natarła ręce oliwą i przesunęła wdłuż jej pleców, szukając nadwyrężonego miejsca. Znalazła mnóstwo starych urazów - w tym kilka źle zaleczonych - oraz ognisko bólu w mięśniu łączącym ramię z łopatką i zabrała się za naprawianie tkanki. Cassandra wciągnęła powietrze przez zęby.

— Boli?

— Nie, nie. W porządku. Kontynuuj, Trevelyan.

— Tu już dobrze. Obróć się teraz na bok…

Mięśnie zagrały. Ukazał się też zacięty profil, jedno zamknięte, obramowane na ciemno oko. Wyglądała, jakby spała, i Trevelyan przyłapała się na pewnym rozczuleniu. Kiedy tak dotykała jej ciepłej skóry pokrytej gmatwaniną blizn, zdała sobie sprawę, jak łatwo byłoby teraz zbliżyć nos do tego zbiegu szyi i barku i wciągnąć głęboko powietrze do płuc, a potem odwrócićją do siebie i zacząć robić te wszystkie lubieżne, wspaniałe rzeczy, o jakie nikt nigdy Cassandry nie podejrzewał. Byłoby to bardzo łatwe i zupełnie zgubne.

— Gotowe. — Cofnęła ręce i wstała. — Jak ręka? Czy coś jeszcze boli?

Cassandra uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i wykonała kilka zamachów ramieniem, po czym pokiwała z satysfakcją głową.

— Jak nowe. Bardzo ci dziękuję, Trevelyan.

— Zawsze do usług. Wydaje mi się, że twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze niż jakieś… obawy, jakie mogłaś mieć.

— Nie nazwałabym tego obawami — powiedziała Cassandra, sprawnie ubierając się z powrotem. — Moim celem było uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji.

— I było niezręcznie? — Trevelyan zanurzyła ręce w miednicy. Oliwa unosiła się na powierzchni tłustymi okami.

— Nie tak, jak mogłoby być — odparła Cassandra z właściwą sobie bezpośredniością pomieszaną z erotyczną sugestią.

Trevelyan nie mogła potem spać. Leżała w swoim wielkim łożu, wściekła, że przez cały następny dzień będzie brnąć niewyspana i porażona wszystkim, co niedoszłe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra dokonuje niebezpiecznej introspekcji.
> 
> Ci, którzy już mnie czytali, wiedzą, że nie potrafię się oprzeć zewowi rozdziału z wielką retrospekcją. To jest ten rozdział.

Obudziła się nagle, zaplątana w prześcieradło. Trevelyan leżała na wyciągnięcie ręki, a oczy poruszające się pod powiekami sugerowały, że jest pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Deszcz bębnił o dach wieży.

Cassandra przyłożyła rękę do czoła. Nie była zdziwiona, że się tu znalazła. Była tylko zła na siebie za przespanie całej nocy w obcym łóżku.

Odwinęła się z prześcieradła i ześlizgnęła z łoża. Na zewnątrz panował półmrok deszczowego świtu, więc przez dłuższą chwilę szukała ubrań. Złapała w końcu buty za cholewy i zbiegła po schodach, żeby ubrać się już przy drzwiach, ale wtedy ją tknęło - miecz, miała go przy sobie, kiedy tu wchodziła, a teraz nie. Włożyła spodnie i koszulę i cofnęła się boso na górę. Pas leżał koło biurka. Przekradła się tam na palcach, cały czas spoglądając na nieruchomą postać na łóżku. Złapała za miecz i wycofała się chyłkiem, zapinając pas na biodrach.

Wolna nareszcie. Zbiegła lekko po schodach, ale zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali i cofnęła na półpiętro, z którego można było wyjść na blanki. Pchnęła drzwi barkiem, wypadła na mury i, nie przejmując się deszczem, ruszyła w kierunku wieży, w której mieszkał Cullen. Będąc mniej więcej w połowie drogi, zauważyła jakieś poruszenie u drzwi naprzeciw i po chwili przez niewielką szparę wysunęła się z niej zgarbiona postać. Kiedy się odwróciła, zawiązując w pasie ekstrawagancką szatę, ich oczy się spotkały.

Był to Dorian Pavus.

Nie mogła spanikować; zresztą, czy robiła coś złego? Szła na poranny trening, robiła obchód o świcie, zachowywała czujność. Nie miała też gdzie uciec: jedyne schody na dziedziniec były przy wieży. Kto tak durnie zaprojektował tę twierdzę?

— Dorian — powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem, kiedy podeszła wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć jego nienapomadowane wąsy i rozczochrane włosy.

— Cassandro. — Wiedział, że ona wiedziała, i podkręcił prawy wąs. — Twój widok o tym deszczowym świcie to czysta rozkosz.

— Niestety nie można tego powiedzieć o tobie — wypaliła Cassandra. — Przysnąłeś na ziarnku grochu?

Pavus zwęził przebiegle oczy, ale zanim zdołał w swoim obecnym stanie znaleźć celną ripostę, Cassandra ominęła go z godnością i zbiegła po schodach. Nie tracąc nic z dobrego humoru, poszła po zmianę ubrań i zaszła do ogrodu, w którym jak zwykle o tej porze trenował Fenris.

Przywitali się i po wymianie kilku monosylab ćwiczyli już razem, w przyjaznej ciszy. Cassandra pomyślała znowu o tym, jak poznali się w gospodzie: popchnęła ją tam niezdrowa ciekawość w stosunku do Hawke, oczywiście, i w końcu zorientowała się, że jest druga w nocy, a ona siedzi pomiędzy Bykiem a Cullenem i rozmawia o Kirkwall. Wszyscy myśleli, że z tym miastem jest coś nie tak, a Hawke usiłowała im wytłumaczyć, dlaczego właściwie, i stanowiło to spiralę w dół do sporu o granice magii. Cassandra nie czuła się powołana do wypowiadania się na takie kwestie, więc poszła po piwo, a kiedy czekała, aż barman wytoczy z piwnicy nową beczułkę, zauważyła, że dołączył do niej tajemniczy towarzysz Hawke: szczupły, śniady elf pokryty tatuażami. Szybko okazało się, że Fenris również nie lubi Andersa, Tevinter i ludzi, którzy za dużo mówią. Preferował za to miecze i milczenie. Polubili się od razu.

Pod koniec wieczoru wpadli na Pavusa, który miał już mocno w czubie, i wywiązała się niewielka scysja w temacie trzymania niewolników. Wszystko, jak zwykle bez wysiłku, rozwiązała Hawke: przywołała dziewkę karczemną i bardzo ostentacyjnie poprosiła o kufel piwa. Kiedy rzeczony kufel wylądował na blacie, wyjęła z kieszeni monetę i podała dziewczynie, patrząc wyzywająco na Doriana.

— Patrzysz? Zapamiętujesz? Poprosiłam o coś i to dostałam - to się nazywa usługa. A usługa to coś, za co się płaci.

Wszyscy zebrani, oprócz Pavusa, wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Dyskusja o niewolnictwie została póki co zamknięta, a Cassandra na nowo przeżywała swój dziecinny zachwyt Bohaterką Kirkwall.

Po wyczerpującym treningu z Fenrisem poszła do łaźni: fereldeński zwyczaj obejmował wygrzewanie się w gorących źródłach bijących spod góry połączone z wyskakiwaniem na zewnątrz i polewaniem się lodowatą wodą. Cassandra polewanie się ograniczała ostatnio do minimum, bo miała lekką i ukrywaną traumę po ostatniej wyprawie do Crestwood. Zakonne relikwie, których potrzebowali, bo pozyskać względy fereldeńskich Matek Wielebnych, znajdowały się na wyspie na środku górskiego stawu, i kiedy stanęli nad jego brzegiem, oczy wszystkich jakoś naturalnie zwróciły się na Cassandrę. Rozebrała się więc do bielizny - nie zamierzając świecić tyłkiem przed Varrikiem - i wskoczyła do wody prosto ze skały. Staw był tak lodowaty, że szok wtłoczył jej powietrze z powrotem do płuc. Złośliwi towarzysze dopingowali ją z brzegu, kiedy płynęła miarowo, jak u siebie w jeziorze, do wysepki i z powrotem. Gdy wróciła, Trevelyan podała jej rękę i złapała za ramiona, a z jej dłoni popłynęło cudowne, cudowne ciepło.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała potem, kiedy po biwaku myły naczynia w potoku. — Gdyby nie ty, nie mielibyśmy tych relikwii.

— Gdyby nie ty, miałabym zapalenie płuc — odparła Cassandra. — Ale moglibyśmy ciągnąć losy. Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak krasnolud pływa.

Trevelyan zachichotała, chociaż Cassandra wiedziała, że Varric jakoś zdołał ująć ją swoją niewątpliwie wyjątkową osobowością. Zresztą nawet on jakoś się im przydawał, a to było nie do przecenienia w obliczu wyzwań, jakie nadal przed nimi stały.

— Wiesz co — powiedziała nagle Trevelyan, odkładając garnki. — Wiem, że miałyśmy o tym nie rozmawiać, co było, a nie jest, i tak dalej, ale jest jedna rzecz, o którą chciałam zapytać.

— Tak? — Cassandra otarła pot z czoła wierzchem ręki, nieświadoma nadciągającego ciosu. — Mów.

— Wtedy… Cały ten czas temu. Czemu mnie nie szukałaś?

Na moment aż ją zatkało. Popatrzyła na Trevelyan z niedowierzaniem i przed oczami stanęły jej mury wszystkich Kręgów, do których pojechała, wszystkie żałosne listy, jakie wysyłała do zakonnych oficjeli, upokarzające rozmowy, prośby i groźby, tępe twarze templariuszy, samotne noclegi przy polnych drogach, kiedy wspomnienia były jeszcze bardzo świeże, a noce gorące. Oczywiście, Trevelyan nie mogła wiedzieć o zasięgu poszukiwań, ale od tego do zakładania braku poszukiwań była dość daleka droga.

— Cassandro? Nie chciałam cię urazić — pociągnęła Trevelyan, która ewidentnie chciała.

— Nie udało mi się cię znaleźć. — Cassandra rąbnęła brudną miską o kamień. — Dowiedziałam się potem, że wywieziono cię do jednego z tajnych posterunków templariuszy.

— To było nawet niedaleko stąd — powiedziała Trevelyan po chwili napiętej ciszy. — Spędziłam tu dwa lata, próbowali mnie reedukować. Ale kiedy wyszłam, byłaś już w zakonie.

— Tak chyba było.

Jeśli Trevelyan się spodziewała, że Cassandra pociągnie ten temat, to była w wielkim błędzie. Ze złością zanurzyła pozostałe kubki w wodzie i odwróciła głowę.

— Wiesz. — Trevelyan albo nie odczytała tych znaków, albo postanowiła je zignorować. — Kiedy wyszłam stamtąd, nawet wyobrażałam sobie, że przyjeżdża po mnie księżniczka na białym koniu, znowu mnie uratować. Fantazjowałam, jak wjeżdżasz na dziedziniec kręgu w swojej paradnej zbroi i wszyscy robią w spodnie na twój widok, mimo że wiedziałam już, że nawet Pentaghastowie nie lubią zadzierać z Zakonem. Ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogę cały czas pozwalać się ratować. Nawet tobie. Że żeby… zostać osobą wolną, niezdaną na łaskę i niełaskę tej czy innej osoby, muszę uratować się sama.

Cassandra zacisnęła wtedy zęby i nie powiedziała nic, a przez resztę dnia jechała w milczeniu, nie reagując na zaczepki Blackwalla. Teraz docierało do niej, że Trevelyan miała poniekąd rację, ale nie zmieniało to nic z przekonań, z którymi żyła przez wszystkie te lata.

Po powrocie przypuścili kolejny atak na Zasłonę, tym razem udany: Herold Andraste, a właściwie skaza na jej dłoni, i Apostata Anders, a właściwie duch sprawiedliwości w jego ciele, zdołali zlepić brzegi dziury w niebie na stałe. Niebo nad twierdzą nie świeciło już nocami na zielono, po dolinach nie włóczyły złe cienie. Wyprawiono wielką ucztę, na której Cassandra niepostrzeżenie upiła się wytrawnym winem z Nevarry i z posępną miną patrzyła na niezdarne zaloty Cullena do Pavusa. Przynajmniej zdała sobie wreszcie sprawę z tego, z kim jej się kojarzył: z jej giermkiem Sigismundem, i zrozumiała wreszcie, że Sigismund wzdychał tak długo do nikogo innego jak do jej brata. Cassandrze niektóre rzeczy zajmowały naprawdę dużo czasu.

Kiedy uczta, dobiegając końca, zamieniła się w recital fereldeńskich piosenek wojskowych, zaszyła się z Fenrisem w bibliotece.

— Dawno się tak nie upiłam — postanowiła mu wyznać Cassandra. — Od lat chyba. — Ostatnio to była chyba Leliana i łaźnie w Ausburgu.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o sobie — stwierdził zaskakująco trzeźwo Fenris. — Co cię trzyma dzisiaj przy butelce, jeśli można wiedzieć? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto ceni sobie zwykle jej towarzystwo.

— Nie, to prawda. Nie mogę sobie zwykle pozwolić na przyćmiony umysł. — Oparła się o stosik taumaturgicznych dzieł. — Z pewnym zażenowaniem przyznaję, że rozpamiętywałam przeszłość.

— O, to bardzo zła droga. — Fenris pociągnął z butelki. — Wierz mi. Zmarnowałem na to tyle czasu kiedyś… Można się tak samemu zniszczyć.

— To też nie coś, co zwykle robię.

Fenris spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Jego oczy odbiły światło latarni jak u kota i prawie się wzdrygnęła. Cóż, ktoś, kto potrafi wyrywać bijące serca z piersi, pewnie miał czego żałować w życiu.

Zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć, kiedy na schodach zadudniły czyjeś kroki. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się Hawke w całej swojej okazałości, a Cassandra odwróciła wzrok. Miała w ten sposób widok na Fenrisa i to, jak zmieniła się jego twarz i język ciała w jej obecności.

Odeszli razem, a po Cassandrę jakiś czas później przyszła Leliana.

Dwa dni później wyruszyła wyprawa na Zachodnie Podejście, ale Cassandra została w twierdzy doglądać remontów i pertraktacji z Matkami Wielebnymi. Była to w równej mierze jej decyzja, co Inkwizytorki; doznawała w towarzystwie Trevelyan różnych wzburzeń i potrzebowała czasu na przeanalizowanie docierających do niej sygnałów. Nie należała do osób, które wierzą w jakieś rozstrzygające akty czy zrządzenia losu, ale nie potrafiła już odmówić sobie przyjemności myślenia o Trevelyan jak o jakiejś nieodzowności. Postanowiła poddać się próbie: oczyściła zupełnie umysł i zajęła się swoimi obowiązkami, i dość długo nawet nadzorowała murarzy i spotykała się z Wielebnymi, ale wystarczył jeden list od rodziców, żeby trafił ją piorun z jasnego nieba: _Czy z baronessą Trevelyan powtórzy się to samo, Cassandro_?

 _Powtórzy się to samo? Powtórzyć się_ może coś, co raz się wydarzyło i skończyło, a to nie mogło się powtórzyć, bo nigdy nie przestało. Rzuciła list na biurko i wyszła z gabinetu na mury, czepiając się ścian, prawie na oślep, oddychając szybko, jak po biegu. Poza twierdzą świat toczył się swoim rytmem: topniały śniegi, spływały strumienie, szczyty i granie przeglądały się w lustrach stawów, i niczego nie obchodziły przepastne przeżycia Cassandry Pentaghast.

Wróciła do tego listu już inną osobą. Odpisała spokojnie rodzicom, że nie mają się o co martwić, i zaczęła codziennie przychodzić do ptaszarni w oczekiwaniu na wiadomość od wyprawy. Trenowała z Cullenem i jadła kolacje z Josephine, unikała lazaretu i czytała te cholerne książki Varrica, a kiedy wreszcie przyleciał kruk, czuła się, jakby z powrotem miała dwadzieścia pięć lat.

Powracający byli szarzy od kurzu i ze zmęczenia, Byk utykał na jedną nogę, a madame de Fer zamieniła swój powalający hennin na pustynny zawój. Trevelyan parła przodem i jej wzrok nie przesunął się po Cassandrze tak jak po wszystkich, tylko zatrzymał na chwilę.

Narada bardzo się ciągnęła ze względu na ilość uczestników i mnogość problemów. Cassandra nie potrafiła się zmusić do słuchania wszystkiego, w szczególności dywagacji na temat natury Zasłony i Powołania. Odetchęła po kryjomu, kiedy Trevelyan uderzyła dłońmi w stół.

— To postanowione. Wiem, że nie przedyskutowaliśmy wszystkiego, ale chyba czas na zasłużony odpoczynek. Spotkamy się jutro, żeby dokończyć. — Rozejrzała się znacząco po zebranych, którzy podłapali sugestię i zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia. — Jeszcze tylko jedno. Cassandro, streścisz mi tylko postępy w renowacji twierdzy?

— Oczywiście. — Cassandra przemieściła się na sztywnych nogach na drugą stronę stołu, gdzie była mapa zamku i doliny. — Udało się dokończyć kładzenie dachu na donżonie i odnowić południową ścianę baszty wschodniej…

Kiedy się wyprostowała z jedną ręką na biodrze, Trevelyan była tuż obok. Co więcej, nie udawała nawet, że pasjonuje ją lokalizacja nowego obozowiska dla sił zbrojnych, tylko unosiła wzrok do jej twarzy, jakby patrzyła wcześniej na ciało. Miała rozchylone usta.

Cassandrę okryła znajoma, nieuchronna, gorąca fala. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi, trochę szklistymi oczami, szara od pyłu, z pustynnym zawojem odgarniętym na kołnierz. Było jasne, że to jakiś definiujący moment.

— Coś ci muszę powiedzieć — powiedziała Cassandra przez zaciśnięte zęby i mimowolnie ruszyła do przodu, przyciskając Trevelyan do stołu. Zaskrzypiała skóra ocierająca się o skórę, kiedy wsunęła udo między jej nogi.

— Chyba wiem co — odparła Trevelyan, łapiąc ją za pas.

Varric w powieści spuściłby pewnie na to zasłonę milczenia albo taktownie przeszedł do opisu górskiego krajobrazu, ale to nie był wyciskający łzy romans, a najbardziej nieprzyzwoity pocałunek, w jakim Cassandra uczestniczyła w całym swoim życiu. Chciała dać Trevelyan szansę na protest, ale nie napotkała żadnego oporu: Trevelyan ochoczo otworzyła usta i szarpnęła ją za pas tak, że Cassandra musiała oprzeć się o stół, żeby jej nie przygnieść do mapy i pieczołowicie porozstawianych znaczników. Pachniała drogą i kobiecym potem, sprzączki jej stroju wpijały się Cassandrze w mostek, a kiedy uchyliła powieki, widziała jej podmalowane kohlem oczy i łuk naderwanej blizną brwi, co przeczyło wrażeniu całowania tamtej poprzedniej, znajomej Trevelyan.

Skończyło się tak szybko, jak się zaczęło: kiedy Cassandra złapała ją za udo, Trevelyan jednym wypraktykowanym ruchem wyślizgnęła się z jej uścisku.

— Przepraszam, Cassandro, ale to musi poczekać.

Cassandra opuściła ręce i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Wiedziała, czego się spodziewać.

— Nie myłam się od miesiąca — dokończyła Trevelyan. — Byliśmy w końcu na pustyni.

Z konsternacją uniosła głowę.

— Pójdę wziąć kąpiel. — Trevelyan otarła dolną wargę kciukiem w niedwuznacznie erotycznym geście. — Przyjdziesz do mnie tak za godzinę…?

— Co? Tak, oczywiście. Dobrze.

Wyszła na korytarz, nie rozumiejąc do końca, co się właściwie stało. Musiała się oprzeć na chwilę o ścianę, żeby odzyskać władze umysłowe. W końcu wyszła na dziedziniec, zignorowała zupełnie Cullena, który usiłował z nią porozmawiać, i wróciła do swoich kwater. Przebrać się? Nie, to przesada, zdjęła tylko kolczugę. Z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętała w ogóle, co miała jeszcze zrobić, więc przespacerowała się po murach. Zjawiskowa Hawke rozmawiała z Andersem w lazarecie, ale w ogóle jej to nie ruszało, nic. W końcu, po czasie znacznie krótszym niż godzina, nawróciła do górnego zamku, pewnym siebie krokiem minęła wszystkich kręcących się po Wielkiej Sali i ruszyła schodami w górę. Śmieszne, ale była w tym jakaś rewerencja.

Zapukała i pchnęła drzwi. Uderzyło ją wilgotne, gorące powietrze. Trevelyan leżała w balii pełnej parującej wody, z jedną nogą przewieszoną filuternie przez krawędź.

— Nie minęła chyba godzina — powiedziała zaniepokojona, siadając w kąpieli. Woda ściekała jej z piersi.

— Nie. — Cassandra ściągnęła rękawicę i przyklękła obok balii. — Ale nie mogłam już czekać.

Trevelyan wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze i chwyciła jej rękę pod wodą.

— Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, czemu tu jesteś? — zapytała badawczo.

— Tak — odparła Cassandra, bo była pewna.

Trevelyan złapała ją mokrymi rękami za kołnierz i przyciągnęła do siebie. Cassandra zaparła się o krawędzie balii, żeby się nie zamoczyć, ale w końcu się poddała: złapała Trevelyan w pasie i pociągnęła do góry, i to było aż głupie, bo Trevelyan była mokra i naga, a ona sucha i ubrana. Po chwili uderzyła łydkami o brzeg łoża i usiadła z rozmachem, patrząc, jak Trevelyan wyciska wodę z włosów. Jej ciało było dojrzałe, pełne, jak u kobiet z antiviańskiego malarstwa, ale po przejściu z Trevelyan prawie całego Fereldenu Cassandra wiedziała też, że jest wytrzymałe i silne.

— Rozbieraj się — poleciła jej Trevelyan.

Cassandra, lekko dotknięta, rozpięła buty i przeszywanicę. Trevelyan pochyliła się, żeby zsunąć ją z barków Cassandry, muskając ją przy tymi piersiami i zabierając w gwałtowną podróż w przeszłość, w której dzieliły łoże często i chętnie. Żeby zamaskować ogarniające ją poruszenie, przycisnęła twarz do skóry na boku Trevelyan i łakomie objęła ją ustami tuż nad biodrem. Trevelyan westchnęła urywanie i zapachniało ozonem jak przed burzą.

Cassandra postanowiła nie marnować już więcej czasu: objęła ją w pół i ściągnęła do swojego poziomu, przykryła ciałem, napełniła dłonie. Kiedy spoglądała co jakiś czas na odrzuconą głowę, przymknięte oczy, otwarte usta Trevelyan nie tyle dziwiła się, że znowu tu są, ile że kiedykolwiek mogły przerwać. Rozdzieliła jej nogi kolanem i Trevelyan złapała ją silnie za ramię, drugą ręką zagarniając pościel. Jej uścisk stawał się coraz boleśniejszy, jakby połączyły się w jakiś obwód, którym przepływała energia, i Cassandra musiała się zapierać kolanami, żeby nie odjechać w dół łóżka. Ku jej satysfakcji, po kilku minutach względnej ciszy z gardła Trevelyan wyrwał się donośny, przeciągły krzyk, który ktoś postronny mógłby pewnie pomylić z okrzykiem bólu, i Trevelyan opadła bezwładnie na plecy, a Cassandra położyła się obok niej. Nie zorientowała się nawet, że zapadł zmierzch i zaczęło padać, a lało już na całego.

Trevelyan się roześmiała nagle.

— Co cię tak bawi?

— Nikt by mi nigdy nie uwierzył… — Otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Gdybym powiedziała, że najlepszy seks, jaki uprawiałam w życiu, był z Prawą Ręką Boskiej.

— Być może ten przydomek nie wziął się znikąd — odpaliła Cassandra bez zastanowienia.

Trevelyan zaniosła się śmiechem, zwinięta na boku.

— Kiedy zrobiłaś się taka zabawna? — wydusiła z siebie, umiejętnie gasząc nastrój.

Cassandra uniosła się na kolana, nie zamierzając uczestniczyć w kolejnej sesji wyrzutów z retrospekcji, ale Trevelyan złapała ją za przegub i stanowczo pokręciła głową.

— Nie wiem, dokąd się wybierasz — powiedziała, obejmując ją od tyłu. — Miałaś wiedzieć, czemu tu jesteś.

Cassandra nie odpowiedziała, bo zaschło jej zupełnie w gardle. Dłonie Trevelyan zsunęły się do troczek jej koszuli, a potem nogawic, i rozwiązały je powoli, a potem wsunęły się do środka. Musiała oprzeć się o kolumienkę, żeby nie stracić równowagi, i Trevelyan chętnie skorzystała z przestrzeni do manewru: ściągnęła jej spodnie do ud, złapała ją za pierś i dotknęła drugą ręką.

— Myślę, że od pewnego czasu opierałaś się tylko dla zasady — szepnęła jej do ucha. — A tak naprawdę chciałaś, żebym cię wzięła do tego łóżka. Tak, jak wtedy, kiedy tu przyszłaś z tym zwichniętym barkiem…

Tak bardzo próbowała nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, że pociekło jej z kącików oczu.

— Pamiętaj, ja cię znam — skończyła Trevelyan i dla Cassandry też się wszystko skończyło.

Nie pamiętała nazbyt wiele z reszty nocy, zupełnie jakby ktoś ją zaklął; tyle tylko, że opuściła łóżko tylko po to, żeby się czegoś napić i zasnęła późno w nocy, kiedy twierdza zupełnie ucichła. Kiedy obudziła się następnego ranka, Trevelyan jeszcze spała, a twarz miała łagodną, spokojną.

Tamtego dnia nie spotkała jej aż do popołudniowej narady, kontynuacji dnia poprzedniego. Trevelyan prowadziła ją kompetentnie, prawie nie spoglądając na Cassandrę, która ustawiła się przy drzwiach tak, by nikt nie widział jej twarzy. Znała swoje słabości.

Wyszła jako jedna z pierwszych i zbiegła schodami do piwniczek. Kiedy usiłowała wybrać jakieś wino na wieczór, ktoś ostentacyjnie głośno zapukał do drzwi.

— Przeszkadzam? — zapytała Trevelyan.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. — Cassandra sięgnęła po przypadkową butelkę. — Zakładam, że chciałabyś porozmawiać?

— Nie, dlaczego?

Cassandra odwróciła się na pięcie. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią wyzywająco, oparta ramieniem o framugę. Z jakiegoś powodu miała na sobie paradną zbroję z ryngrafem z promienistym okiem Inkwizycji. Było to absurdalne i nadzwyczajne.

— Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. — Trevelyan wzruszyła ramionami i postąpiła do przodu. — Zdarzyło się.

— I tylko tyle? — Cassandra machnęła niebezpiecznie butelką. — Nie chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego cię nie odszukałam, kiedy awansowałam w hierarchii na tyle, by templariusze mi się kłaniali? Jestem pewna, że jeszcze niedawno chciałaś o to zapytać.

— Czy to ma teraz znaczenie? Ja tego też nie zrobiłam, chociaż mogłam przecież, potem, kiedy zostałam zaklinaczką.

— To po co tu jesteś? — zapytała Cassandra w desperacji.

Trevelyan zrobiła krok, i jeszcze jeden, jakby walczyła ze sobą. Nagle była blisko i bardzo delikatnie objęła Cassandrę, nie przytulając jej całkowicie do siebie. Cassandra stała przez chwilę sztywno, wdychając zapach jej włosów, a potem objęła ją w pasie, odwróciła głowę, pocałowała ją w policzek, krawędź szczęki i w końcu w usta, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Głosowanie, o którym wspomina Trevelyan, to odniesienie do wydarzeń poprzedzających grę: przywódcy Kręgów i zaklinacze wezwani do Val Royeaux przez Boską Justinię zagłosowali ostatecznie za oderwaniem się od Zakonu i nieuznawaniem zwierzchnictwa templariuszy. Niedługo później zakony rycerskie również wypowiedziały posłuszeństwo. Więcej można się dowiedzieć np. [tutaj](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Mage-Templar_War).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby Trevelyan miała sąsiadów, byłaby tą uciążliwą sąsiadką, która w kółko uprawia głośny seks. Niestety jest Inkwizytorką.

Kiedy Trevelyan obudziła się po tej pamiętnej nocy w swoim łóżku na szczycie wieży, była sama. Z jednej strony ją to rozczarowało, a z drugiej - ulżyło, bo na pewno byłoby dziwnie. Po takim czasie…

Leżała jeszcze przez chwilę, rozkoszując się znajomym zmęczeniem mięśni, a potem przypomniała sobie, że Dorian miał przyjść na śniadanie i zerwała się na nogi. Zdążyła włożyć bieliznę i owinąć się szlafrokiem, kiedy zapukano do drzwi.

— Inkwizytorskie śniadanie! — zawołał wesoło Dorian, taszcząc dzban mleka i imbryk herbaty. Za nim z kamienną twarzą niosła tacę Marcie, pokojowa Trevelyan. — Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś już w dezabilu.

— Nie, można wejść. Dziękuję, Marcie. Siadaj, Dorian. Ja tylko… — Uprzątnęła ubrania rozrzucone przy balii. Dorian przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem. — O, już. Dobrze. Możemy przystąpić do konsumpcji.

— Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? — Dorian nalał sobie herbaty.

— Ja? Tak, miesiąc narzekań na Vivienne, których nie miałam komu opowiedzieć. Wiem, że się nie dogadujemy, ale to była przesada…

— Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej. Jakoś tak promieniście.

— Przestań. — Pogroziła mu łyżką. — Wiem, do czego dążysz.

— Spotkałem rano Cassandrę — powiedział nonszalancko. — Wyszła z wieży. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim humorze jak dziś.

— Zaczepiasz mnie tylko, czy naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

— A ty chcesz opowiedzieć? Nie naciskam, zaczepiałem, ale jeśli chcesz coś zrzucić, to droga wolna.

Czy chciała? Chyba tak. Już jakiś czas temu odkryła, że mówienie o rzeczach nadawało im pewien dystans, pozwalało wszystko odpowiednio poukładać.

Opowiedziała Dorianowi swoją smutną historię, od smoka z Wildervale po konklawe włącznie. Nie zrozumiał za bardzo, co stanowiło tę przeszkodę między nią a Cassandrą i dlaczego zostały rozdzielone, więc musiała mu znowu wytłumaczyć, jak wyglądało życie magów na południu przed głosowaniem w Białej Iglicy. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy do końca to do niego nie dotrze, tak jak do niej nie docierało, jak można było sprzedawać i kupować ludzi jak sprzęty do pałacu.

Sama historia, opowiedziana przy orlezjańskich rogalikach, marmoladzie z dzikiej róży i herbacie nie wydawała się już tak epicka, jak to wyobrażała sobie jeszcze przez chwilą, gdy dotykała odcisku ciała Cassandry w łóżku. Może to i dobrze, bo inaczej przytłaczała, a Trevelyan nie potrzebowała kolejnej przytłaczającej rzeczy.

— Ale to nie poszło na marne, prawda? — zagadnął ją Dorian, nagle zupełnie poważny. — Przecież ten Anders, któremu chciałaś wtedy pomóc, teraz się nam za to odwdzięczył.

— Nie, zdecydowanie. Gdyby nie to, wszystko by się ze mną potoczyło inaczej… Może byśmy tu teraz nie siedzieli. Zapewne byśmy tu teraz nie siedzieli.

— Jeszcze jedno, co mi przyszło do głowy: spotkałyście się znowu. Może to cyniczne, ale chyba mało komu przydarza się taka szansa.

Przy tym, ile głupot wygadywał Dorian, czasem udawało mu się powiedzieć coś naprawdę mądrego. Miała to cały czas w pamięci, kiedy się ubierała, a trochę to trwało, bo musiała na przybycie cesarskiego posłańca włożyć paradną zbroję Inkwizycji - Josephine upierała się, że przy tak ograniczonych środkach, jakie mieli, musieli do maksimum wykorzystać etykietę i dobre chęci.

Po kolejnej przedłużającej się naradzie zastała Cassandrę w piwniczce. Całowały się jak nastolatki za drzwiami, zastygając, ilekroć ktoś przechodził korytarzem. Cassandra prawie rozbiła butelkę wina, którą wybrała, przyciskając Trevelyan do ściany.

— Może wypijemy to u mnie? — zaproponowała Trevelyan, lekko zachrypnięta.

Cassandra oderwała usta od jej szyi, ewidentnie zdumiona istnieniem ludzkiej mowy. Pokiwała tylko głową. Oczy miała ciemne, powieki ciężkie.

Ruszyły na górę w napiętym milczeniu. Trevelyan mogłaby wprawdzie znaleźć szereg tematów do rozmowy, chociażby wymianę podłóg w Wielkiej Sali, ale uznała to posunięcie za niebezpieczne i postawiła na lakoniczną kartę.

Pod drzwiami jej kwater stał bezradny posłaniec.

— Jej Ekscelencja ambasadorka Montilyet chciałaby się zobaczyć z Waszą Wysokością natychmiast. Nie ma to zabrać wiele czasu — dodał, najpewniej na widok niezadowolonej miny, jaką musiała zrobić Trevelyan.

— Cassandro, czy przeszkadzałoby ci…

— Poczekam — ucięła Cassandra, otwierając drzwi barkiem.

W ogóle nie słuchała Josephine, więc możliwe, że zgodziła się na sprowadzenie dwudziestu krawców z Val Royeaux. Nie spodziewała się również, że zastanie jeszcze Cassandrę po powrocie do wieży, tymczasem była tam: kobieta, która nieustraszenie walczyła ze smokami, leżała na brzuchu na łożu z ręką podpartą na brodzie, nerwowo drgając stopą, zaabsorbowana lekturą jednego ze starszych dzieł Varrika. Była też zupełnie naga.

Trevelyan zastygła w połowie drogi, nie chcąc spłoszyć zjawiska, ale Cassandra już ją dostrzegła: zamknęła książkę i przetoczyła się na bok, odsłaniając zadarte piersi o ciemnych sutkach. Pytanie, które Trevelyan zadawała sobie przez cały ten dzień, a mianowicie, dlaczego znowu się w to pakuje, zjechało znowu na dalszy plan.

Cassandra machnęła na nią władczo ręką, a Trevelyan zaczęła pospiesznie rozpinać sprzączki i zaciski, usiłując pozbyć się uciążliwej zbroi. Nie szło jej, więc po chwili Cassandra z westchnieniem zsunęła się z łóżka, żeby jej pomóc. Można by pewnie powiedzieć, że potem po prostu przespały się ze sobą, ale to było coś więcej: Trevelyan umarła, wyszła ze swojego ciała, poszła nastraszyć parę osób i wróciła, by prawie podpalić baldachim. Cassandra, od zawsze namiętna i niesamowicie skupiona na wszystkim, co robi, najwyraźnie jpodłapała też gdzieś parę nowych manewrów. Trevelyan była rozdarta pomiędzy wdzięcznością za taki obrót rzeczy a ukłuciem zazdrości i żalu za stracony czas.

Kiedy emocje opadły, Trevelyan spojrzała na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Ciężko uwierzyć, że osoba, której nienawidziła tak długo, leży sobie teraz niewinnie na wyciągnięcie ręki, oddychając miarowo z przedramieniem przerzuconym przez czoło. Złość Trevelyan miała zresztą różne etapy: początkowy, kiedy uwięziono ją w bardzo starej twierdzy pośrodku niczego z kilkoma przerażonymi magami i wielką ilością templariuszy, a ratunek nie nadchodził; nabierający odcieni, gdy okazało się, że Cassandra dołączyła dobrowolnie do instytucji, która tak potraktowała ją i tylu jej konfratrów; coraz to mroczniejszy w miarę, jak sława Prawej Ręki Boskiej rosła; i całkowite ukoronowanie jadowitej zajadłości, kiedy Nimrod zaginęła w Kirkwall, a zakon Poszukiwaczy zlikwidował Krąg w Dairsmuid. O ile wcześniej zdarzało jej się urządzać sesje płaczu w kącie dormitorium albo w szklarni za pomidorami, to potem już tylko zaciskała pięści i zbierała siły do mozolnego pięcia się po drabinie hierarchii w Markham. Krąg ten miał opinię najspokojniejszego w tej części Thedas, ale okazało się, że po trzech latach wyjaławiającego umysłowo internowania Trevelyan trafiła do najbardziej postępowego zgromadzenia na południe od Tevinteru: tajnej konfraterni libertarian.

Mimo że wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie, jak utrudni życie Poszukiwaczce Cassandrze, jak tylko wetknie nos za bramy zamku Markham, Cassandra po prostu nigdy tam nie przyjechała.

Poruszona jakoś, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jej ramienia.

— Co? — Cassandra zwróciła do niej policzek z blizną.

— Nic. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy jesteś prawdziwa.

— I jestem? — Jednym imponującym ruchem stoczyła się z łóżka.

— Chyba tak. — Trevelyan podparła się na dłoni i obserwowała, jak zbiera części swojego stroju i metodycznie się ubiera. Zdecydowała już, że jej ulubioną częścią ciała Cassandry jest spojenie biodra i uda. — Idziesz już, tak?

— Mam coś do załatwienia. Dość tu zmarnowałam czasu.

Kiedy wyszła, Trevelyan odwróciła się na plecy i westchnęła. Przez chwilę uległa złudzeniu, że są na szczycie tej wieży same w jakimś kraju niczyim, powyżej świata męczących narad i szaleńców z elfickimi artefaktami i czerwonym lyrium, poza zasięgiem traktatów i kanonów zakonów rycerskich. Wstała i odwiesiła zbroję na wieszak. Kiedy się prostowała, zauważyła swoje odbicie w lustrze na tle tych absurdalnie wielkich pokojów z drogimi sprzętami, strojami i podeszła na chwilę do lustra. Nie była pewna, czego jeszcze mogła chcieć.

Następnego dnia Josephine zwołała spotkanie dla wszystkich bardziej liczących się członków Inkwizycji, jako że zaproszenie na bal w zimowym pałacu cesarzowej rozciągało się z Inkwizytorki na jej towarzyszy. Po przydługiej dyskusji wybrano przedstawicieli, którzy mieli udać się do Orlais, i Josephine przystąpiła do planowania strojów i świty. Cassandra była niezadowolona, bo okazało się, że nie może włożyć po prostu swojej najlepszej zbroi, Dorian zmartwiony, bo większość jego strojów przewidziana była na gorące lato, a nie chłodną wiosnę, natomiast reszta była podekscytowana, ale w racjonalnym zakresie. Trevelyan głównie myślała o kosztach, chociaż Josephine przekonywała już, że wszystko to się zwróci we względach orlezjańskiej szlachty.

Josephine mogła się nie mylić, bo, przekraczając progi Pałacu Zimowego, wyglądali, jakby przeżyli poważny awans społeczny. Dorian cały kapał od złota w swojej haftowanej jopuli, a Josephine, Leliana i Vivienne szeleściły obszernymi orlezjańskimi krynolinami z wysokimi kołnierzami, które były hitem tegorocznej mody. Trevelyan, która na krynolinę zgody nie wyraziła, ale musiała przełknąć gorset, miała na sobie suknię z wielu warstw półprzezroczystych tiuli, ściągniętą w pasie złotym pasem i zwieńczoną kolią o tym samym wzorze. Cassandra, przeciwniczka ubiorów niepraktycznych, występowała w dopasowanym dublecie ze stójką, który podkreślał jej imponujące barki i wcięcie w talii. Wszyscy mieli na sobie szarfy ze znakiem Inkwizycji i maski na twarzach, a w kufrach na zapleczu - uzbrojenie.

Trevelyan, na ciągłym wdechu w ciasno zasznurowanym gorsecie, usiłowała jakoś maskować przeżywany stres. Po tym, co przeszła ze swoim Kręgiem podczas wojny, była przyzwyczajona do intryg i rozmów na wysokim szczeblu, ale Halamshiral stanowiło epicentrum dla krzyżujących się interesów i problemów nie tylko Orlais, ale całego południa. Leliana i Vivienne pomagały jej wprawdzie nawigować wśród szlachty i oficjeli, ale nic nie mogło jej uchronić przed najgorszym koszmarem, czyli pełnymi tytułami.

— Jej Ekscelencja Inkwizytorka, Herold Andraste, baronessa Ostwick Agrypina Prakseda Tyrmanda Trevelyan.

Kilka osób parsknęło, kilka zrobiło miny. Trevelyan odszukała je wzrokiem w tłumie, poprzysięgając zemstę przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Nareszcie miała środki.

Broń i zbroje przydały się dość szybko. Kiedy biegali po skrzydle gościnnym pałacu, ścigając tevinterskich szpiegów i tajemniczych arlekinów, nie mogła powstrzymać się od myśli, że Hawke naprawdę będzie żałować, że z powodów wizerunkowych nie pojechała z nimi. To wszystko było bardzo w stylu Hawke.

Cassandra wydawała się podzielać ten pogląd.

— To totalne szaleństwo — powiedziała, kiedy Varric na kolanach otwierał wytrychami kolejne drzwi. — Powieszą nas!

— To cudowny materiał do książki — wycedził Varric. — Ale jeśli będziesz tak marudzić, Poszukiwaczko, to nie zostaniesz w niej ukazana w nader pochlebnym świetle.

— Przecież miał nie pisać o nas! — zaprotestowała Cassandra.

— I pomyśleć, że w Tevinter uważa się, że południowcy są nudni — rzucił Dorian, który jako jedyny nie przebrał się w strój bardziej odpowiedni do walki.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz to uwieczniać, Varric — powiedziała poważnie Trevelyan — to pomiń, proszę, te części, w których bardzo muszę skorzystać z toalety.

Kiedy oni przeszukiwali komnaty cesarzowej, Trevelyan siusiała do jej porcelanowego sedesu, pełna nadziei, że nikt nigdy nie odkryje, jak dokładnie przebiegało zapobieganie przewrotowi w Halamshiral. Niestety, z nerwów dużo piła, a przyjęcie i rozmowy się przeciągały i o końcu można było mówić dopiero o świcie. O ile jeszcze z godzinę wcześniej była wykończona, to teraz podekscytowanie wszystkimi wydarzeniami nie pozwalało jej zasnąć i snuła się po pałacu, w którym sprzątano po balu i krwawych potyczkach.

Cassandra stała na balkonie, oparta na łokciach o balustradę, i patrzyła na różowawy wschód słońca.

— Nie wierzę, że już po wszystkim — powiedziała Trevelyan. Balustrada była idealnej wysokości, żeby oprzeć się o nią wgłębieniem u dołu pleców.

— Pewnie nie jest. Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej zabierać, żeby nie dać się zupełnie wciągnąć w orlezjańskie interesy…

— Nigdy nie odpuszczasz, co? Cassandra na tropie. Niech nie zwiodą was piękne okoliczności przyrody: intryga toczy się dalej.

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi, ewidentnie szukając jakiejś riposty, ale zrezygnowała i spojrzała na nią z lekką skruchą.

— Masz rację. To sukces, jest z czego się cieszyć.

— Dokładnie. — Trevelyan wyciągnęła rękę. — Może w takim razie zatańczymy? Wcześniej nie było okazji.

— Trevelyan… Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie organizowaliśmy w domu balów, jak zapewne zauważyłaś.

— Jestem pewna, że nie jest tak źle.

— Dobrze. Na twoją odpowiedzialność zatem.

Trevelyan objęła ją w pasie i przejęła prowadzenie. Obróciły się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, ale Cassandra przy każdym obrocie coraz mniej nadążała, więc Trevelyan postanowiła ograniczyć figury do podstawowych. Kiedy odwróciła trochę głowę, widziała pokryty delikatnym meszkiem policzek Cassandry i jej szlachetny profil, i przez moment wydawało się, że może jednak wszystko już zawsze będzie dobrze, a potem Cassandra wsunęła jej podstępnie rękę w rozcięcie sukni.

— To chyba trochę niestosowne, lady — powiedziała Trevelyan na wydechu, podczas gdy ręka niespiesznie wędrowała w górę uda.

— Wszystko, co teraz myślę, jest bardzo niestosowne. — Cassandra dmuchnęła jej do ucha.

Miała się przespać przed powrotem w góry, ale wbrew wszelkim nakazom zdrowego rozsądku zabrała ją do swojego pokoju gościnnego i w pośpiechu prawie rozerwała ten cholerny dublet.

— Tylko bądź cicho — powiedziała poważnie Cassandra, dokańczając sprawę rozpięciem kilku haftek. — Po drugiej stronie tych drzwi jest Leliana i Josephine.

— Myślisz, że one nie wiedzą? — Trevelyan szarpnęła za mocowanie nogawic.

— Nie muszą wiedzieć wszystkiego. — Cassandra pochyliła się, żeby zdjąć buty i po chwili była imponująco, wspaniale naga.

Trevelyan podkasała suknię i uklękła, żeby przycisnąć twarz do spojenia jej ud. Co ciekawsze, faktycznie słyszała szum rozmowy dochodzący zza drzwi; zdaje się, że jej doradczynie rozmawiały o herbacie. Cassandra musiała im trochę przeszkadzać, kiedy uderzała pięścią o framugę.

Po powrocie zaczęli przygotowania do planowanej wyprawy na twierdzę Adamant. Trevelyan była przekonana, że przebiegają bez komplikacji, dopóki Josephine nie zaczepiła jej na środku dziedzińca, odrywając od rozmowy z Fioną.

— Wiem, że wieczorem ma miejsce narada, ale to nie może czekać, Inkwizytorko.

— Skoro tak, to chodźmy tylko na stronę. Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, Fiono, przepraszam.

— Nie jestem do końca pewna, jakby to przedstawić, ale, hmm…

— Może w żołnierskich słowach? — Trevelyan stawała się podejrzliwa, kiedy Josephine owijała w bawełnę.

— Jeśli to preferujecie, to dobrze. Stoimy na krawędzi bankructwa.

— Co? — wypaliła Trevelyan, ściągając na siebie uwagę przechodzących zbrojnych. — Jak to możliwe?! Przecież mieliśmy tylko zyskać na tej wizycie na dworze!

— Niestety, wsparcie możnych było póki co tylko deklaratywne, a ta wizyta faktycznie opróżniła skarbiec…

— A jak zdobędziemy tę fortecę? Tam jest jeszcze jakiś zamek, Gryfie Skrzydło albo coś takiego…

— Twierdze zaczynają przynosić zyski dopiero po pewnym czasie. Wcześniej tylko kosztują.

— A jest naprawdę źle?

Josephine popatrzyła jej w oczy i pokiwała głową.

— Sprzedajmy część koni, artefaktów, nie wiem… Zresztą, musimy podjąć ten temat na naradzie.

— Tak będzie najlepiej.

Josephine odeszła z szelestem spódnic, a Trevelyan złapała się za głowę. Nie mogła się napić przed naradą, więc postanowiła sięgnąć po drugi środek na skuteczne odciągnięcie myśli od problemów: wstąpiła do kuźni poszukać Cassandry. Nie było jej tam, więc zajrzała na ring treningowy - nic z tego, w gospodzie o tej porze pustki, tylko Żelazny Byk i Krem pochyleni nad obiadem. Wspięła się na blanki, przeszła przez wschodnią wieżę, wychyliła się przez balustradę - i zobaczyła Cassandrę na murach w miejscu, w którym zwykle szukała samotności. Opierała się ramieniem o krenelaż i patrzyła na dolinę.

— Przeszkadzam? — zapytała, mając nadzieję, że nie.

— Nie — powiedziała Cassandra, nie odwracając się. — Właściwie to miałam cię szukać.

— To brzmi dobrze. — Trevelyan podeszła bliżej i położyła rękę na jej plecach. Cassandra zesztywniała i wyprostowała się, strącając jej dłoń. — Coś się stało?

— Miałam dziś gościa z Val Royeaux — powiedziała, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Miała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. — Okazało się, że rozpatrywana jest moja kandydatura na Słoneczny Tron.

— Czyli… miałabyś zostać następną Boską?

— Miałabym być wzięta pod uwagę przy głosowaniu.

— Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe, jeśli nie byłaś nigdy nawet wyświęcona na siostrę?

— Tak, oczywiście. Były w historii takie przypadki, że udzielano od razu święceń od razu na tronie, na przykład Konstancja Wielka…

Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie rozumiem. Przecież wyrzucili cię z Wielkiej Katedry, sama to widziałam!

— To prawda. Ale w Zakonie są różne stronnictwa, podobne do waszych konfraterni, i to bardziej liberalne zyskuje ostatnio na znaczeniu. A biorą pod uwagę chociażby mnie i Lelianę.

— Leliana jakoś bardziej do mnie dociera… — Trevelyan musiała oprzeć się o blanki. — I to jest coś, czego chcesz, tak?

— To nie jest propozycja, którą się odrzuca — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra. — To jakby nominowano cię na Wielkiego Zaklinacza - wyobrażasz sobie, że odmawiasz?

— Tak, nie mogę robić tylu rzeczy na raz!

— To nie tylko wielki zaszczyt, ale przede wszystkim służba — ciągnęła Cassandra, jakby jej nie słyszała. — I wiąże się ona z pewnymi wyrzeczeniami.

Trevelyan wiedziała od razu, o jakie wyrzeczenia chodzi.

— Jak długo o tym wiedziałaś? — zaatakowała.

— List przyszedł, kiedy byliśmy w Halamshiral. Ale tak oficjalnie to od dziś.

— I poważnie bierzesz to pod uwagę?

Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami.

— Mam wrażenie, że to coś, do czego się dąży przez całe życie. Ty zostałaś Inkwizytorką, bo taka była w danym momencie potrzeba, a teraz andrastianie najbardziej potrzebują nowej Boskiej. To wielka odpowiedzialność, ale pomyśl, ile dobrego można również zdziałać…

Trevelyan zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, pozostawały suche.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała uprzejmie. — Pamiętaj, proszę, że dzisiaj wieczorem widzimy się przy stole narad. Jest coś ważnego do przedyskutowania.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła na schody. Słyszała, jak Cassandra przestępuje z nogi na nogę, ale w końcu nie robi nic, żeby ją zatrzymać, więc zacisnęła zęby i zeszła na dziedziniec. Musiała przecież przegadać jeszcze reorganizację struktur z Fioną, zastanowić się nad zaopatrzeniem w obliczu braku funduszy i pójść na wizytację obozów w dolinie z komendantem, a wieczorem mieli wymyślić, skąd wezmą pieniądze.

Kiedy długo po zmroku dotarła do swoich kwater na szczycie wieży, straciła jakoś władzę w nogach. Ledwo doszła do swojego biurka, opadła na fotel i w akcie bezsensownej złości zrzuciła książki, papiery i bibeloty z różnych zakątków Thedas na podłogę. Figurka Andraste-łowczyni z Zachodniego Podejścia połamała się na drobne kawałki, na które Trevelyan następowała jeszcze przez następnych kilka dni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podążam bardzo ogólnie za fabułą Inkwizycji, ale jeśli coś jest przemilczane bądź nieporuszane, to celowo (ze względu na objętość i mnogość wątków) i można założyć, że wydarzyło się zgodnie z kanonem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział w miarę kulminacyjny: wypadki w twierdzy Adamant.

Po tej ostatniej, fatalnej rozmowie z Trevelyan Cassandra odkryła pełne znaczenie określenia “wypaść z łask”. Trevelyan nie mogła jej wykluczyć z kapituły Inkwizycji, to jasne, ale wszelkie nieformalne spotkania i inicjatywy odbywały się zupełnie poza wiedzą Cassandry, najściślejsi współpracownicy Inkwizytorki omiatali ją chłodnym wzrokiem, a sama Ekscelencja unikała jej, o ile spotkanie nie było zupełnie konieczne. Ciało Cassandry nie do końca, niestety, połapało się w tym rozwoju wydarzeń i nadal odczuwało paraliżujące pożądanie w obecności Trevelyan: uderzenia gorąca, przebłyski z aktów cielesnych, niekiedy inne krępujące elementy. Cassandra chodziła nie tylko rozjuszona, ale też rozpalona, prawie chora, i zaczynało to być zauważane.

W końcu ulitował się nad nią Cullen, proponując ostry trening. Obiła go tarczą tak, że aż poddawał się, klepiąc ziemię, a potem rozebrali się do koszul i starli na miecze treningowe. Zebrał się pewien tłumek, żeby im kibicować, i Cassandra z satysfakcją odnotowała obecność Trevelyan na balkonie wysokiego zamku, a po wszystkim poszli razem do studni i do kantyny na obiad. Rozmawiali o trudnych rekrutach, aprowizacji, nudnych mszach w kaplicy, a Cullen usiłował przywołać niesforne włosy do porządku i na koniec powiedział jej kilka miłych rzeczy. Wychodząc z kantyny, czuła się porządniej, właściwiej.

Po wielu dniach nerwowych przygotowań wyruszyli na rekonesans na Zachodnie Podejście. Cassandra liczyła, że będzie mogła z Cullenem poprowadzić główne siły, ale została dołączona do awangardy. Jako że większość jej towarzyszy wydawała się preferować towarzystwo Trevelyan, trzymała się tyłów, gdzie mogła w spokoju zastanawiać się nad prerogatywami, bullami i poparciem na nadchodzącym konklawe. O ile wydawało jej się, że dobrze wie, jakich reform potrzebuje Zakon, zaskakująco trudno było ubrać idee w konkretne sugestie.

— Pogoda się poprawia — zagadała na wieczornym biwaku, patrząc na rozstępujące się chmury.

Obóz nie wydawał się poruszony tym faktem. Trevelyan siedziała odwrócona ostentacyjnie plecami, Varric notował w swoim podróżnym kajecie, Dorian Pavus cerował rękawiczki, a Hawke z ulubowaniem grzebała w zębach po wieczornym posiłku. Nie znalazłszy chętnych na klasyczną rozmowę o pogodzie, Cassandra prychnęła i poszła umyć nogi.

Obozowali właśnie przy rzece, która wypływała z płaskowyżu Zachodniego Podejścia. O ile wokół ciągnęły się pustynniejące stepy, to wzdłuż brzegów płożyła się zieleń, niekiedy nawet zagajniki powykrzywianych drzew albo kwitnących nieśmiało krzewów. Cassandra przedarła się przez zarośla i z rozmachem wdepnęła butem w wodę.

— A niech to…!

— Otchłań pochłonie? — podsunął Anders, który siedział na wielkim, płaskim głazie wystającym z piasku.

— Przepraszam za najście — powiedziała, bo mag był w ewidentnym dezabilu: szaty miał podciągnięte za kościste kolana, a rozmaite metalowe, płócienne i pierzaste elementy, którymi był zwykle poobwieszany, wisiały na gałęziach pobliskiego drzewa.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Chyba starczy dla nas obojga miejsca.

Cassandra przycupnęła na kamieniu w pewnej odległości od niego, nie spuszczając go z oka, nawet kiedy wytrzepywała wodę i piasek z butów.

— Nie musisz na mnie spoglądać tak podejrzliwie, Poszukiwaczko — powiedział z przekąsem, związując długie włosy w węzeł z tyłu głowy. — Również doprowadzam się do porządku po tej przeklętej pustyni.

— Nie spoglądam podejrzliwie — powiedziała Cassandra i na potwierdzenie swoich słów popatrzyła otwarcie. Miał chude, blade nogi i powykrzywiane, gruzłowate palce. Mógł być trochę starszy od niej.

— Kto by pomyślał, co? — Anders zamieszał stopami w wodzie. — Apostata z Kirkwall ma gościec stawowy. Za długo mnie trzymali w piwnicach i celach, tak sobie myślę.

— Przykro mi. — Cassandra obmyła nogi. Woda była chłodna i kojąca. — A nie można… rozumiesz… wyleczyć tego?

— Nie na stałe. — Potarł ręce, przyłożył je do stóp i po chwili popłynęło z nich znajome, niebieskie światło. Cassandrze od bliskości magii skóra pokryła się gęsią skórką. — Za dzień, za dwa znowu zaczną boleć. Kiedy całe ciało jest tak chore, jedyne, co można zrobić, to dać sobie jakąś ulgę.

— Dobrze, że masz taką możliwość.

— Ktoś musi, kiedy wy wymachujecie cały czas bronią.

— Nie podoba mi się za bardzo ten oskarżycielski ton w twoim głosie — powiedziała, sama obniżając groźnie głos. — Szczególnie jak na kogoś, kto ma na sumieniu tyle istnień.

Anders cofnął się z obawą, a potem oczy błysnęły mu na niebiesko.

— Przynajmniej biorę za to odpowiedzialność, nie tak jak wy za Dairsmuid, Starkhaven i tysiąc innych miejsc!

— Jacy wy? — Cassandra osuszyła z godnością nogi. — Nie uczestniczyłam osobiście w żadnym z tych incydentów. Co więcej, zgadzam się, że Zakon musi zadośćuczynić za takie wydarzenia, przyznać się do błędów, szukać nowych rozwiązań…

— Na to już za późno. — Anders ze złością wcisnął stopy w buty. — Już nie da się uratować…

— To co? Mamy zlikwidować całą instytucję? Pozamykać zbory w każdym kraju? — Zapięła sprzączki i wstała. — Wygonić wszystkie siostry, zwolnić półbraci, pozamykać ochronki, szkoły i szpitale? Zakon to znacznie więcej niż templariusze, magowie, ty czy ja. Nie możemy tego wszystkiego wyrzucić do rynsztoka tylko dlatego, że coś się nie sprawdziło…

— Może właśnie powinniśmy zacząć od nowa? — Anders też się uniósł. — Czy nie tylko w ten sposób można uniknąć powtarzania błędów?

— Co? Nie, absolutnie nie! W takim destrukcyjnym zapale często traci się z oczu rzeczywiste cele…

— Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeśli obiorą cię następną Boską, to nie otworzysz na nowo Kręgów?

Cassandra już otworzyła usta do riposty, kiedy zrozumiała, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, usiłując zebrać myśli. Anders uśmiechnął się triumfalnie na widok wysiłku umysłowego na jej twarzy.

— Tak myślałem. Tłumaczyłem Hawke, że Inkwizytorka i Inkwizycja nawet to jedno, ale ludzie Zakonu to drugie…

— Tak. — Cassandra go zatrzymała. — Mogę ci to powiedzieć. Kręgi nie wrócą. Jeśli będę miała coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie - a trochę będę miała na pewno - obiecuję, że nie znajdziecie się z powrotem w Kirkwall czy Calenhad.

Anders, gotów już ciskać gromy, nagle skurczył się, zmiękł, w końcu się uśmiechnął. Pod wpływem impulsu wyciągnęła do niego rękę i kiedy ją ujął, pomogła mu przejść na brzeg. Bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć, żeby nie zepsuć chwili, ale na szczęście Anders zdjął z niej ciężar prowadzenia rozmowy, zaczynając opowiadać jakąś przydługą anegdotę. Cały biwak zamilkł w konsternacji, kiedy wyłonili się razem z krzaków.

Następnego wieczora połączyli się z głównymi siłami Inkwizycji. Cassandra rozbiła swój namiot w pewnym oddaleniu od pozostałych, żeby zażyć spokoju po bardzo długim i męczącym dniu. Zasypiała już, kiedy ktoś zaskrobał w płachtę.

— Kto tam? — Usiadła i złapała za miecz.

— To ja — odparła Trevelyan zduszonym głosem. — Mogę wejść?

— Nie chcę się znowu kłócić, Trevelyan.

— Nie jestem tu po to.

— A po co? — Otworzyła wejście. Trevelyan wtargnęła do środka z rozwianym włosem i na wpół rozsznurowaną tuniką.

— Po to — powiedziała i rzuciła się na Cassandrę, przygniatając ją do śpiwora swoim ciężarem. Cassandra odruchowo złapała ją w pasie, usta Trevelyan znalazły jej usta, jej dłonie wsunęły we włosy.

— Nie twierdzę, że to nieprzyjemne, ale…

— Rozmawiałam z Andersem — wydyszała Trevelyan, całując ją pod uchem. — Powiedział mi… Co mówiłaś… o Kręgach…

— Mogłam coś wspomnieć — powiedziała Cassandra, rozdarta pomiędzy przyzwoitością a pożądaniem.

— Wiem, że nie zmienisz swojej decyzji… — Trevelyan szarpnęła za troczki jej koszuli, rozpinając ją siłą. — Ale możemy przynajmniej mieć to.

Cassandra uznała to za dobry układ. Gorączkowo zadarła tunikę Trevelyan, odkrywając, że pod spodem nie ma bielizny. Złapała ją za pośladki i przycisnęła do swojego uda; Trevelyan westchnęła głęboko, wilgotna i gorąca. Całowała zachłannie, jakby to naprawdę miał być ostatni raz, jakby nie miała już nigdy pocałować nikogo innego, chociaż Cassandra wiedziała, że z nich obu to Trevelyan raczej nie grozi.

Pociągnęła ją do góry. Trevelyan uklękła po obu stronach jej głowy, jej ręce ześliznęły się po tkaninie namiotu, nie znajdując punktu zaczepienia. Cassandra ukryła w niej twarz, żeby nie można było z niej znowu wszystkiego odczytać. Sprawiła, że Trevelyan wygięła się w łuk i nagle połączyły się w jakimś niesamowitym sprzężeniu zwrotnym, w wielkim łuku, który jakoś połączył odległą już przeszłość z wymagającą teraźniejszością.

Kiedy wszystko się wybrzmiało, Trevelyan padła obok na plecy z głuchym odgłosem. Namiot był dość niewielki, więc leżały bardzo blisko siebie, i Cassandra nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie odwrócić głowy i nie popatrzeć na Trevelyan. Ona też patrzyła na nią. Nie było absolutnie nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Następnego dnia ruszyli na Adamant. Droga się przedłużała ze względu na trudne do przetransportowania trebusze lady Seryl i Cassandra spędzała liczne przestoje podparta z rezygnacją na łęku. Tak zastała ją też Hawke.

— Poszukiwaczko? — zagadnęła, nie tylko wyrywając Cassandrę z zamyślenia, ale też wprawiając w lekką panikę; o ile opatrzyła się jej w twierdzy i w obozach, to z bliska, a w szczególności jeden-na-jeden była uderzająca i intensywna.

— Hawke? O co chodzi?

— Chciałam cię o coś podpytać, bo nie do końca się orientuję w przebiegu wydarzeń.

Cassandra popatrzyła na nią, usiłując nie skupiać wzroku na konkretnych częściach ciała. Hawke była imponująco wysoka i krzepka, w szczególności jak na maga, i musiała zawdzięczać kondycję zarówno trybowi życia, jak i specyficznemu rodzajowi magii, jaki uprawiała.

— Proszę bardzo. Domyślam się, jak takie wielkie wyprawy mogą być…

— A to? — Hawke zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie, mniejsza o to! Chodziło mi o was z Inkwizytorką. Wiem, że coś tam się działo - wszyscy wiedzą - i że ostatnio coś, eufemistycznie mówiąc, nie szło wcale jak po maśle…

Cassandra zamilkła w konsternacji wywołanej faktem, że rozmawiała o tym z nią Hawke i że ktoś miał na tyle tupetu, żeby z nią o tym rozmawiać, chociaż wiedziała, że z nich wszystkich to właśnie Hawke jest obdarzona tupetem największym. W końcu zdołała z siebie wydusić tylko jakiś słaby protest.

— Wiem, że to nie jest moja sprawa — powiedziała Hawke, właściwie to odczytując — ale naprawdę nie mogę już tego zdzierżyć. Nie jestem z tych, co dają rady, bo okazują się one często totalnie nietrafione, ale naprawdę - takie okazje rzadko trafiają się takim kobietom jak my.

— Takim kobietom jak my? — powtórzyła z trudem Cassandra.

— No wiesz, będącym w stanie wystraszyć sporo osób, skupionym, żeby nie powiedzieć: zafiksowanym na większych celach. Mówię to jako ktoś, kto zmarnował dużo czasu. — Wyciągnęła rękę i klepnęła Cassandrę w naramiennik. — Z największą troską.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Cassandra. — Chyba. Będę musiała się nad tym zastanowić.

Spięła konia i wystrzeliła do przodu. W tej chwili nawet armia demonów wydawała jej się lepszą opcją niż kontynuowanie tej rozmowy.

Atak na twierdzę na szczęście się powiódł - z doświadczenia Cassandry wynikało, że w oblężeniach kluczowe jest dostanie się do środka, a to im się udało za pomocą trebuszy lady Seryl. Napotkali wprawdzie silny opór, ale miesiące trenowania wojsk Inkwizycji się opłaciły i zdobywali kolejne pozycje: niski zamek, podwórzec średniego i w końcu przejście na wysoki. Trevelyan siała popłoch za pomocą swojego duchowego miecza, Hawke rozbijała mury i posadzki, Cassandra, Blackwall i Fenris rąbali tych, co uchylili się od magii, a Varric szpikował resztę bełtami.

Kiedy zobaczyli smoka wezwanego przez Erimonda, stało się jasne, że to nie będzie zwykłe oblężenie, a gdy ukruszył się po nimi taras wysokiego zamku, Cassandra pomyślała, że przynajmniej umrze w godnym towarzystwie. Nie uderzyła jednak o płyty dziedzińca, tylko zawisła dziwacznie w powietrzu, które nie było powietrzem.

— Jeśli to ma być życie po śmierci — stwierdziła Hawke, uzyskując chwiejnie pion — to ja muszę poważnie porozmawiać z Zakonem. To w ogóle nie wygląda jak podołek Stwórcy.

— To Pustka — powiedziała Trevelyan, otrzepując się z niewidocznego pyłu. — Ale nie wygląda jak podczas mojej Katorgi…

— Nie wygląda też jak Pustka, do której trafiliśmy my. — Fenris z grymasem dotknął jednego z zielonkawych kryształów, które wyrastały pod przypadkowymi kątami z podłoża, i zaraz cofnął rękę.

— To rzeczywista Pustka — orzekła Trevelyan, szukając wzrokiem Cassandry. — Jesteśmy tu naprawdę.

O ile Cassandra z Inkwizycją zaznała wielu nowych rzeczy, jak bycie pariasem w Zakonie, pojedynkowanie się z dwumetrowym qunarim i odwracanie biegu czasu, to Pustka była przeżyciem najbardziej z tych ekstremalnym. Walki też nie przebiegały tak, jakby się mogła spodziewać: wszyscy poruszali się albo szybciej, albo wolniej, niż myślała, a ciosy wydawały się mieć za każdym razem inny efekt. Na domiar złego spotkali ducha, który podawał się za Najświętszą - i chyba, potencjalnie, faktycznie mógł nią być, ale Cassandra wolała się nad tym za bardzo nie zastanawiać, bo ściskało ją przy tym w gardle.

Mimo to, najgorsze przyszło dopiero potem, kiedy Koszmar stanął im na drodze do drugiego rozdarcia. Był wielki, większy i ohydniejszy niż cokolwiek, co Cassandra widziała wcześniej, bardziej przerażający od smoczycy, która kiedyś niemal odesłała ją na tamten świat.

— Musimy wyciąć sobie drogę — wysapał Fenris, ocierając miecz z brunatnej cieczy, która ściekała z obmierzłych istot Pustki. — Nie ma rady.

— Ja zostanę — oświadczyła Hawke, robiąc młynek kosturem. — Będę osłaniać waszą ucieczkę. Jazda!

— Nie! — Trevelyan obróciła się na pięcie. Była nagle piękna i straszna. — Jeśli ktoś ma zostać, to ja. Mam największą szansę znaleźć inne wyjście.

— Trevelyan… — Dorian wyciągnął rękę.

— Bez dyskusji! To rozkaz. Jestem Inkwizytorką, ktoś o tym pamięta?

Cassandra zauważyła kątem oka, że wszyscy wymienili spojrzenia. Wiedziała, co czują; też chciała desperacko wydostać się z tego miejsca i zapomnieć o tym, co tu widzieli. Trevelyan odwróciła się do nich plecami, ustawiając się w bojowej pozycji, i Cassandra rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie odbiegającym towarzyszom i dołączyła do niej.

— Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? — krzyknęła na nią Trevelyan. — Idź za nimi!

— Nie zostawię cię. — Osłoniła się tarczą i ugięła nogi w kolanach. — Potrzebujesz wojownika.

— Nie rozumiesz! Przecież i tak nie damy mu rady!

— Damy. To jest po prostu wielki smok.

— Cassandro. — Z oczu Trevelyan ciekły łzy. — Jesteśmy tylko we dwójkę!

— Czy to nie wystarczy? — Cassandra objęła ją ręką, w której trzymała miecz. Otucha, której próbowała dodać Trevelyan, powróciła do niej ze zdwojoną mocą. — Jesteś magiem, pamiętasz? Kształtujesz materię na swoje życzenie. Jesteś tu wszechpotężna.

— W Pustce to tak nie działa. — Trevelyan oparła się o jej ramię.

Cassandra przygarnęła ją bliżej i osłoniła je obie od pierwszego, eksperymentalnego uderzenia jednego z odnóż Koszmaru.

— To nie jest jak twoja Katorga. Jesteśmy tu fizycznie, osobiście!

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią z większym zrozumieniem.

— Tak. Koszmar też wybiera formę, w jakiej nam się pokazuje…

— Tak. Walcz z nim na twoich zasadach! Ja cię osłonię.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową i, kiedy się wyprostowała, była już zupełnie inna niż przed chwilą. Powietrze zatrzeszczało od elektryczności, a w jej dłoni pojawiło się świetliste ostrze, które wydłużyło się do rycerskiej lancy. Złapała je oburącz i pchnęła Koszmar w miękkie podbrzusze. Cassandra skoczyła do przodu, żeby ją osłonić przed kontratakiem; dostała w tarczę tak, że aż ścierpło jej ramię. Przetoczyła się na bok i przeszła do ofensywy, żeby odciągnąć chociaż część uwagi potwora od Trevelyan.

Odrąbała parę odnóży i zadała potężny cios korpusowi i miała już zawrócić do Trevelyan, kiedy powietrze obok niej przeszyła lanca grubości jej ramienia. Obejrzała się: Trevelyan była tam, owszem, i to nawet w dwóch postaciach: z tyłu normalnego rozmiaru, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i wzniesionymi rękami, a na przedzie wielka jak olbrzymka, przezroczysta i świetlista jak duch, który ich tu doprowadził. Olbrzymi aspekt ugodził Koszmar lancą tak, jakby jego cielska nie wypełniało całkowicie pola widzenia, i po chwili wycofało broń i powtórzyło pchnięcie: to był ostateczny cios, potwór został zgładzony.

Trevelyan opuściła ręce, zachwiała się i padła na kolana. Jej duchowy aspekt skurczył się do rozmiarów cienia, zawisł na chwilę migoczącą chmurą, a potem rozwiał razem z lancą. Cassandra odrzuciła tarczę i podbiegła.

— Udało ci się go pokonać!

— Na to wygląda — powiedziała Trevelyan słabo. — Robiłam tylko to, co mi powiedziałaś.

— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. — Cassandra złapała ją w pasie. Głowa Trevelyan opadła na jej ramię. — Trevelyan…?

— Nie mam już sił. Zupełnie… nie mam już…

Obwisła w jej uścisku. Cassandra położyła ją na ziemi, gorączkowo dotknęła czoła, uderzyła delikatnie w policzek, potrząsnęła nią nawet, podniosła jedną powiekę. Źrenica nie reagowała, a ciało wydawało się oddawać ciepło.

— To takie niesprawiedliwe — powiedziała na głos, czując głębokie poruszenie gniewu. — Nie tak powinno być. Ta walka się nie skończyła!

Jej głos potoczył się echem po wielkiej pustce. Jak okiem sięgnąć, szara równina; widać było, jak zwykła, pusta, pozbawiona mocy była ona sama.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — powtórzyła. — Święta Andrasto, to nie tak miało być!

Opuściła głowę i popatrzyła na swoje pancerne buty, zaciskając pięści i czując pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Zwykle odzyskanie kontroli nad sobą zabierało jej krótszą lub dłuższą chwilę, ale tym razem w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę: osłabiona nagle, uklękła na oba kolana i rozpłakała się po prostu, z drżącymi ramionami, ściśniętym gardłem i wszystkim, tak jak nie płakała od dzieciństwa. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że całe jej życie doprowadzi ją do takiego momentu jak teraz, że okaże się, że wszystko co potrafi, nie przyda się na zupełnie nic.

Kiedy się wyprostowała, ocierając mokrą twarz wierzchem dłoni, unosił się przed nią świetlisty duch w mitrze Boskiej, a z szarości wyłaniały inne postaci: kobieta trzymająca dzban, dziewczyna z wagą, mężczyzna z obnażonym mieczem, z wężem oplatającym się wokół ręki. Ich przybycie rozjaśniło cały krajobraz.

— Kim jesteście? — zapytała, kładąc rękę na głowicy miecza.

— Przecież wiesz, Cassandro — powiedział duch w mitrze.

— Możesz nas znać jako leczące duchy — dodał mężczyzna z mieczem. Jego sylwetka nasuwała na myśl rycerza w pełnej zbroi. — To zazwyczaj jedyne, co robimy, żeby pomóc wam po drugiej stronie. Dzięki temu cię znamy.

— Męstwo — zidentyfikowała go nagle Cassandra. Wszyscy mieli przy sobie atrybuty, z jakimi wyobrażano cnoty w zakonnej ikonografii: była tam Sprawiedliwość, Mądrość, Męstwo, Honor i Pobożność, którą widziała jako kobietę w szatach i mitrze Boskiej. — Czemu się tu zgromadziliście? Czy ktoś was przysłał?

— Zostaliśmy przywołani do pomocy. — Mężczyzna skinął głową kobiecie w mitrze. — Nie mogliśmy pojawić się tu wcześniej, bo Koszmar by nas wchłonął i wypaczył. Ale pozbyłyście się go.

— Tak, ale jakim kosztem? — Cassandra wskazała na bladą i nieruchomą Trevelyan. —Tylko ona potrafi otwierać przejścia. Nie wydostaniemy się już stąd.

— Da się temu zaradzić — powiedziała Sprawiedliwość.

— Nie poznaje nas — stwierdziła Mądrość z rozczarowaniem.

— Skąd miałabym was poznać? Nie jestem magiem, nie odwiedzam Pustki.

— Nie pamiętają tego. To dla nich jak sen.

— Czego? — zapytała z desperacją Cassandra. — Czego nie pamiętamy?

— Błogosławieni prawi, bohaterowie słusznej sprawy — powiedział mężczyzna z mieczem, dotykając jej ramienia. Ten dotyk napełnił ją potęgą. Z drugiej strony ujęła ją Pobożność, i to rozpaliło w niej światło.

Mądrość położyła sobie głowę nieprzytomnej Trevelyan na kolanach, a Sprawiedliwość i Honor przyklękli i ujęli ją za ręce. Spowiła ich narastająca jasność, która po chwili nabrała zielonkawego odcienia i rozdarła się wielką szczeliną ukazującą spustoszony dziedziniec twierdzy Adamant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starałam się nie poczynać za lekko z wydarzeniami z kanonu, ale też nie chciałam ich śledzić zbyt dokładnie. Mam nadzieję, że równowaga została zachowana.
> 
> Być może popłynęłam trochę z przedstawieniem duchów Pustki - są wzorowane na rzymskich wyobrażeniach cnót.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epifanie i rewizje.

Trevelyan bardzo długo unosiła się w jakimś limbo; widziała chmury pędzące po niebie, jakieś kamienne konstrukcje zadające kłam geometrii i cały poczet przeróżnych postaci: swoją zdradliwą siostrę Adolfinę w czarnym kirze, ojca Cassandry o surowej twarzy, młodego templariusza, który był pierwszym człowiekiem, którego w życiu musiała zabić. Widziała rodzinny kasztel osnuty dymem i ciała kołyszące się na wiązie na dziedzińcu, dwór Pentaghastów pod zieloną winnicą, migoczące w słońcu jeziora, ośnieżone szczyty gór. Zmartwione twarze Josephine, Doriana, nawet Andersa. Potem dużo szarych murów z piaskowca i wreszcie Lelianę i Cullena.

— Co tam się stało? — pytał przejęty Cullen.

— Relacje są nieco niejasne — opowiadała Leliana. — Każdy widział co innego, a Cassandra była klasycznie lakoniczna przy zdawaniu raportu. Wyłoniła ze szczeliny w godzinę po pozostałych, chwiejąc się na nogach. Przyniosła Inkwizytorkę w takim stanie, jak widzisz. Nigdy nie widziałam jej, Cassandry, tak wstrząśniętej, a znamy się dziesięć lat.

— Inkwizytorka jest bardzo blada. Czy ona na pewno…

— Anders mówi, że użyła mocy ponad miarę i to wyczerpało jej organizm. Potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Cullen dotknął jej ręki i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie widziała go obok, tylko czuła jego obecność. Chciała się do nich odezwać, dać im znać, że tu jest, ale była zbyt śpiąca. Potem znowu korowód postaci: szpiedzy Leliany, pokojówki, uzdrowiciele, nawet zwiadowczyni Harding i Cremissius Aclassi. Ściany z piaskowca to się rozjaśniały, to ciemniały, aż w końcu Trevelyan przebudziła się i podniosła, nabierając powietrza głębokim haustem.

Leliana, która podsypiała na fotelu obok, podskoczyła. Pergaminy rozsypały jej się po podłodze.

— Inkwizytorko! Serce mi prawie…!

— Jak dobrze cię widzieć, Leliano — wychrypiała Trevelyan. — Czy mogłabym się czegoś…

Leliana nalała jej wody z dzbana stojącego obok łóżka i ostrożnie podała kubek. Trevelyan piła łapczywie.

— Nie było cię z nami prawie pięć dni — wyjaśniała Leliana. — Jesteśmy w tej chwili w Gryfim Skrzydle na Zachodnim Podejściu. W twoim stanie baliśmy się cię transportować do Podniebnej Twierdzy i zdecydowaliśmy, że…

— Gdzie jest Cassandra? — Trevelyan odstawiła kubek na bok i odrzuciła kołdrę. Miała na sobie jedwabną koszulę nocną, którą musieli skądś sprokurować, bo na pewno nie zapakowała czegoś takiego na wyprawę wojenną.

— Cassandra jest w twierdzy. Pojechała tam przejąć obowiązki Inkwizytorki pod twoją nieobecność. Zdecydowaliśmy, że ja z tobą zostanę, dopóki się nie obudzisz, skoro i tak musieliśmy ustabilizować sytuację w tym rejonie.

— A co się stało?

— Całkowite zwycięstwo. — Leliana się uśmiechnęła. Był to nietypowy widok. — Głównie dzięki tobie, jak słyszałam.

— Nie pamiętam przynajmniej połowy z tego. — Trevelyan dotknęła skroni, jakby to miało jej pomóc w poruszeniu opornej pamięci. — Jakieś urywki, fragmenty…

— Anders mówił, że może ci to zająć trochę czasu. — Leliana pomogła jej wstać. — Pójdę wysłać wiadomość do twierdzy. Nie wychodź, proszę, sama, bo za drzwiami są bardzo strome schody.

Trevelyan niczego takiego nie próbowała. Podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na dziedziniec, po którymi kręcili się zwiadowcy i zbrojni lokalnego regimentu. Wnosząc z pozycji słońca, musiało być późne popołudnie. Przeszła się po pokojach, usiłując rozgrzać zastałe stawy i szukając czegoś do ubrania. Miała wrażenie, że przespała nie pięć dni, a pięć lat, jakby jej życie do tamtej wyprawy było jakimś tworem zupełnie odrębnym od tego, co jest teraz.

Ostatnim, co pamiętała, była Cassandra. W pełnej zbroi, nieugięta, unosząca wzrok do nieba… Albo jakiegoś wielkiego przeciwnika. Leliana mówiła, że wyniosła ją ze szczeliny. Kiedy? Nie pamiętała żadnego powrotu.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Kiedy się odwróciła, ujrzała Andersa.

— Trevelyan! Wróciłaś do żywych!

— Tak, najwyraźniej tak.

— Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. — Objął ją. Pachniał przyjemnie i domowo, jakimiś ziołami i rosołem. — Ale martwiliśmy się. Ludzie nie powinni przebywać w Pustce. Zresztą…

— Tak? — Odsunęła go na odległość ramion. Mimo spalonego na czerwono nosa wyglądał lepiej, niż kiedy przyjęli go w Podniebnej Twierdzy.

— Jest w tobie coś odmiennego. — Mogłaby przysiąc, że oczy powlekły mu się niebieskim blaskiem. — Zetknęłaś się z czymś.

— Z wieloma cosiami. To okropne miejsce, ta Pustka.

— Różnorodne. Zupełnie jak ten ziemski padół. Popracujemy nad tym, żeby wszystko do ciebie wróciło, dobrze?

Okazało się, że mieli na to aż nadto czasu, bo wielka burza piaskowa odcięła Gryfie Skrzydło od cywilizacji na prawie tydzień. Trevelyan mogła się na własne oczy przekonać, w jaki sposób utrzymywanie takich posterunków pożerało fundusze Inkwizycji, i po dwóch dniach miała ochotę rwać włosy z głowy. Na szczęście z załogi Adamantu przyszła informacja, że w podziemiach odnaleziono skrzynie z kosztownościami, które złożyli tam zapewne jeszcze Szarzy Strażnicy, i Inkwizycja zarekwirowała wszystko, po ostatni srebrny widelczyk i talerzyk.

Wspomnienia powracały falami. Wkrótce udało się im zrekonstruować wszystko, co wydarzyło się podczas bitwy, aż do momentu, kiedy stworzyła swój wielki aspekt i pokonała Koszmar z pomocą Cassandry. Potem sprawa była niejasna: Anders utrzymywał, że Trevelyan została dotknięta przez istoty Pustki, ale ona sama nie pamiętała niczego takiego, a relacja Cassandry faktycznie była uboga w szczegóły, które nie dotyczyłyby liczebności wrogów czy przebiegu walk: gdyby na niej polegać można by dojść do wniosku, że najzwyczajniej kontynuowali bitwę, tylko w innych dekoracjach. Trevelyan pamiętała jednak dziwną geometrię, oniryczne zetknięcia z duchami i wrażenie, że są w miejscu, w którym nie stanęła dotąd ludzka stopa.

Pobyt w pustynnej twierdzy stanowiłby miłą odmianę od cyklu wypraw i narad, gdyby nie poczucie marnowania czasu. Najgorzej było w nocy, kiedy leżała w zimnym, twardym łóżku, nasłuchując wichru wyjącego na zewnątrz i wyobrażając sobie Cassandrę obok: nie była nawet naga, po prostu leżała z tym swoim miarowym, zdyscyplinowanym oddechem z głębi brzucha i cichymi sapnięciami niezadowolenia, kiedy jakakolwiek materia, jak chociażby pościel, stawiała jej opór. Cassandra, która w nocy była zawsze gorąca jak piec, a rano chłodniała i nieruchoma wyglądała jak posąg, nie spała jednak z nią, tylko w odległej twierdzy w dalekich górach.

O ile przed Adamantem biła się trochę z myślami, na ile jest sens pogrążać się jeszcze bardziej z kimś, kto nigdy nie będzie należał do niej, to teraz odpuściła sobie w ogóle. Może tamta przestraszona, mała Trevelyan nie podjęłaby takiego wyboru, ale ta już zupełnie nie poczuwała się do bycia tą samą osobą. Zaprawieni w bojach zbrojni, do których kiedyś bałaby się zwrócić, kłaniali się w pas i prześcigali w wykonywaniu rozkazów, wymagające mapy Leliany, które zawsze sprawiały jej trudność, teraz nie wyglądały nawet w połowie tak skomplikowanie, a po przeliczeniu i wycenie skarbu z Adamantu zaczęła nawet wyczekiwać narad z rozrzutnym szambelanem Inkwizycji.

Tuż przed wyruszeniem wysłali kruka do Podniebnej Twierdzy, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby dotarł na miejsce, bo, pojawiając się z całą karawaną u bram, wywołali znaczne poruszenie. Trevelyan wypatrywała tylko jednej osoby i po chwili ją zauważyła: ciemną głowę Cassandry i jasną Cullena na schodach na dziedziniec. Byli zaaferowani czymś, bo wpierw nie zauważyli stłoczenia przed bramą, a potem nagle przyspieszyli; Cassandra nawet podbiegła mało dostojnym truchtem, pobrzękując zbroją i przytrzymując ręką pas z mieczem. Trevelyan zeskoczyła z siodła i zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, jak twarz Cassandry rozjaśnia się na jej widok, a potem została pochwycona, przyciśnięta do zimnej zbroi, podniesiona i nawet obrócona trochę wokół swojej osi.

— My też za wami tęskniłyśmy — powiedziała Leliana, ściągając kaptur.

— Przepraszam — zreflektowała się Cassandra, wypuszczając Trevelyan z objęć. — Dobrze was widzieć. Krążyły już różne teorie na ten temat, co jedna, to głupsza.

— Kopałyśmy w poszukiwaniu złota — zażartowała Trevelyan. — Cieszę się, że wreszcie tu dotarłyśmy. Musimy się odświeżyć i o trzecim dzwonie możemy się naradzić w szerszym gronie, choć wolałabym się dzisiaj ograniczyć do najważniejszych kwestii. Cassandro… z tobą chciałabym jeszcze potem porozmawiać.

— Ja z tobą też — powiedziała Cassandra, prostując się. Trevelyan poczuła, jak oblewa ją rumieniec, i miała nadzieję, że można to przypisać wysiłkowi wspinaczki.

Ogólny konsensus był taki, że odniesiono duży sukces, więc, żeby nie zepsuć nastroju, Trevelyan ograniczyła się do odebrania raportu z działań i misji Inkwizycji pod jej nieobecność, zostawiając plany i nasuwające się pytania na przyszłość. Po drodze do pokojów zatrzymywali ją jeszcze różni ludzie, więc kiedy dotarła na szczyt wieży, Cassandra już na nią czekała, oparta ramieniem o framugę drzwi.

— Przepraszam. Wszyscy chcą teraz mojej uwagi.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Dopóki nie przyjechałaś, chcieli mojej, więc rozkoszowałam się chwilą samotności.

Trevelyan wpuściła ją do środka i przypomniało jej się nagle, jak przyszły tutaj w zimie, żeby wyleczyć naciągnięte ramię Cassandry. Wydawało się to tak dawno temu, jak w innym życiu. Odłożyła swoje torby i opadła na szezlong, nie mając siły dojść do biurka. Cassandra przeszła się kwaterach z rękami założonymi za plecami, jakby doglądała majątku, a potem oparła się o biurko i skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach. Był to znajomy widok i Trevelyan się uśmiechnęła.

— Mam sporo do powiedzenia — zaczęła poważnie Cassandra — a wiesz, że czasem ciężko mi to przychodzi. Będę więc wdzięczna za cierpliwość.

— Masz ją. — Trevelyan założyła ręce na brzuchu. Słońce zachodziło powoli nad górami, rozjarzając witraże w oknach feerią barw. — Mów, proszę.

— Przede wszystkim chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że wycofałam swoją kandydaturę z konklawe ― wypaliła Cassandra. ― Przestałam to uważać za stosowne z różnych powodów, które ci zaraz przedstawię.

Trevelyan starała się nie dać poznać po sobie zaskoczenia. Pokiwała tylko głową.

― Przede wszystkim odkryłam, że jest wśród nas znacznie lepsza kandydatka ― ciągnęła Cassandra. ― Bardzo uduchowiona, oczytana w tekstach Zakonu, na dodatek uczestniczka wyprawy, która odkryła Świętą Urnę, bohaterka Piątej Plagi… Zapewne wiesz już, o kim mówię.

― Oczywiście. Jakkolwiek wydawało mi się, że są pomiędzy wami jakieś różnice poglądów.

― Już nie takie duże ― powiedziała Cassandra z pewnym rozgoryczeniem. ― Nie zapominaj, że ja zrewidowałam część swoich. Myślałam o tym sporo po powrocie z Adamantu. To, co widziałam w Pustce, przekonało mnie ostatecznie.

― Wiesz, że ten duch to nie była… ― spróbowała Trevelyan. ― To nie była twoja Justinia. Rozmawiałam o tym z Andersem. Nawet jeśli ktoś umrze w Pustce, nie zostaje tam po śmierci. Zupełnie jak tutaj.

― Wiem. Ale to tak naprawdę niewiele zmienia. ― Cassandra odepchnęła się od biurka i przeszła kilka kroków. Po jej twarzy widać było, jak się ze sobą zmaga. ― Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż Pismo i szerzenie Pieśni, niż kanony i zakony. Pobyt w Pustce mi to uświadomił, Trevelyan. Nie jest ona źródłem zła przeciekającego na ziemię, jak przez te przeklęte rozdarcia, tylko odbiciem naszego świata, tak jak my jesteśmy odbiciem tamtego.

— Również tak uważam. Ale… nie myślałam, że ty. To przecież herezja.

— Herezja? Nie sądzę. Jesteśmy tu sami, Trevelyan. Stwórca rzeczywiście nas opuścił. To od  
nas wszystko zależy. Od tego, co robimy, do jakich dążymy celów, jakie mamy wartości.

— Cassandro… Straciłaś wiarę?

— Nie, Trevelyan. — Przysiadła na podłokietniku. — Zajrzałam za zasłonę i zrozumiałam, że to, co jednych wzmacnia, innych korumpuje. Zdaje się, że Leliana pojęła to już dawno. Dzięki temu ma też bardziej sprecyzowany pogląd na wszystko. Ja… Ja byłabym zbyt zachowawcza, nie potrafię wprowadzać diametralnych zmian i mogłabym zaprzepaścić to, co chcemy osiągnąć z Inkwizycją. Leliana to po prostu odpowiednia osoba na te czasy.

― Cieszę się, że nie kazałyście mi wybierać między sobą przy okazywaniu poparcia. To byłby mimo wszystko trudny wybór.

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi i popatrzyła na nią badawczo.

― W każdym razie… Wspominałam też na naradzie, że pojechałam do Caer Oswin za braćmi zakonnymi.

― Tak. Mam nadzieję, że nie sama?

― Nie. ― Potrząsnęła głową. ― Z Cullenem, Hawke i Fenrisem. Wiem, że to nietypowa kompania, ale wydała mi się odpowiednia na potrzeby takiej wyprawy. Opowiem ci szczegóły potem, ale najważniejsze, że dowiedzieliśmy się, co się stało z naszym zakonem. Że został zniszczony. Jestem ostatnia.

― Tak. Przykro mi, Cassandro. ― Pamiętała, jak się czuła, kiedy okazało się, że z jej Kręgu nie ocalał prawie nikt.

― Chciałabym go odbudować ― oznajmiła Cassandra. Oczy jej jaśniały. ― Tak jak powstał pierwotnie. Z członków Inkwizycji. Nowy zakon na nowe czasy, z nową Boską i jej starą Prawą Ręką.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Nigdy nie miała złudzeń, że Cassandra odejdzie od Zakonu. Byłoby to jakoś niestosowne.

― Ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz ― ciągnęła, zbliżając się do Trevelyan. ― I tą było mi chyba najtrudniej sobie uświadomić. Prawda jest taka, że dość już się w życiu nasłużyłam.

Trevelyan drgnęła.

― Słucham?

― Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mogłabym żyć dalej tak jak dotąd. ― Cassandra usiadła ciężko w fotelu, jakby ta przemowa odebrała jej wszystkie siły. ― Oczywiście, że bym mogła. W domu pracowałam dla księstwa i dla ojca, potem dla Zakonu, teraz dla Inkwizycji. Wypełniałam każde zadanie, jakie mi dano, śmiem twierdzić, że co najmniej poprawnie. Ale… Coś się we mnie zmieniło, Trevelyan. Wtedy, kiedy pokonałyśmy Koszmar.

― Co masz na myśli? ― zapytała. Nawet jej własny głos wydał się obcy.

― Ty umarłaś wtedy, Trevelyan. ― Cassandra była zwrócona do niej profilem. ― Twoje ciało stygło. I to nie tak jak po wysiłku, tylko jakby tężało, jakby było już puste.

Trevelyan zamarła. Powróciło do niej wspomnienie miękkiej, lepkiej ciemności.

― Nie wiedziałam, co robić ― ciągnęła Cassandra. ― Próbowałam cię ocucić, ale wiedziałam, że to na nic. Nie uratowałam cię wcale, mimo że wszyscy wydają się tak uważać. Nic nie potrafiłam zrobić. Wtedy… pojawiły się dobre duchy Pustki, te, które pomagają ci uzdrawiać. Znały nas.

― I co się stało?

― Tchnęły w ciebie jakąś energię i nagle zobaczyłam, że różowieją ci policzki. Wróciłaś. Mogłaś otworzyć nam drogę.

― Cassandro...

― Wyniosłam cię stamtąd. ― Cassandra jakby jej nie słyszała. Patrzyła na witraże. ― Długo nie odzyskiwałaś przytomności, ale Anders, który cię zbadał, mówił, że to kwestia czasu. Ja musiałam jednak jechać z powrotem.

Otarła oczy ręką.

― Trevelyan, pojęłam wtedy, że nie chcę tego robić bez ciebie. To durne, to wręcz niewyobrażalne, że tyle ma zależeć od jakiejś innej osoby, ale wygląda na to, że nie jestem już osobą kompletną, a być może nigdy nie byłam.

Trevelyan pociągnęła nosem, bo zebrało jej się, oczywiście na płacz. To dopiero coś, gdyby tylko wrogowie Inkwizycji wiedzieli, nikt nie brałby ich na poważnie.

Cassandra zerwała się z fotela, skądś wyciągnęła chusteczkę.

― Przepraszam, że doprowadziłam cię do płaczu, Trevelyan. Wyjdę, jeśli chcesz.

― Nie ― powiedziała Trevelyan zduszonym głosem, nie biorąc chusteczki. ― Zostań, proszę.

Cassandra przyklękła na jedno kolano i otarła jej twarz. Niepostrzeżenie zamieniło się to w pieszczotę i Trevelyan nie mogła się powstrzymać: zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję i przycisnęła nos do miękkiej skóry na policzku. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tak siedziały, chociaż było niewygodnie; w końcu Cassandra podsadziła ją na szezlong i usiadła obok, obejmując ją ręką. Nikt nic nie mówił, Cassandra tylko z roztargnieniem gładziła ją po ramieniu, patrząc na gasnące słońce.

W końcu ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

― Najmocniej przepraszam, ale komendant Cullen oczekuje Poszukiwaczki!

― Przepraszam. ― Cassandra wstała z westchnieniem. ― Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Przyjdę później, jeśli chcesz.

Trevelyan pokiwała ochoczo głową.

― Zostawię drzwi otwarte. I dziękuję, że mi to wszystko powiedziałaś. To wiele zmienia.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem, ukłoniła i pocałowała ją w grzbiet dłoni. Trevelyan znała już ją wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że szarmanckość i maniery stanowiły zwykle front dla przeżyć gwałtowniejszej natury.

Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę. Cassandra trzasnęła drzwiami i rugała posłańca na schodach, ktoś pokrzykiwał na dziedzińcu. Kiedy wyszła na balkon, nad doliną kładł się już głęboki cień, a niebo widoczne nad szczytami gór przybrało różowawy odcień. Oparła się o balustradę i wzięła głęboki oddech, bo nigdy wcześniej nie widziała takiego zmierzchu.

Pokręciła się po swoich kwaterach, wypakowując bagaże i zdobyczne księgi z Adamantu, irracjonalnie lekka i beztroska jak na to, że po Thedas nadal grasował jakiś szaleniec gotów rozerwać niebo. Przeczytała część zaległej korespondencji, chociaż z trudem, bo nie mogła się skupić, a kiedy opadło ją zmęczenie, rozebrała się i położyła do łóżka. Potem leżała jeszcze, wyobrażając sobie, jak Cassandra przychodzi na noc, ale im dłużej to nie następowało, tym bardziej poddawała się senności.

Obudził ją dotyk chłodnych dłoni.

— To ja — powiedziała Cassandra, gładząc ją po plecach. — Przepraszam, że tyle to zabrało.

Trevelyan mrugała, usiłując dostrzeć coś w ciemności. Kiedy wzrok trochę przyzwyczaił się do braku światła, zauważyła przed sobą ciemny kontur. Wyciągnęła rękę i po omacku dotknęła twarzy Cassandry, która złapała ją w nadgarstku i pocałowała jej palce.

Trevelyan odrzuciła pościel i pozwoliła przyciągnąć się bliżej. Ciało Cassandry było gorące, sprężyste, miękkie tylko w biodrach i piersiach. Lubiła jego nacisk, natarczywe kolano, jakie Cassandra wsuwała między jej nogi, umięśnione ramiona, za które łapała w chwilach uniesienia. Tym razem jednak przetoczyły się w mroku tak, że Trevelyan wylądowała na górze. W niej też się coś zmieniło: może nie potrafiła tego wyrazić tak konkretnie jak Cassandra wcześniej, ale niepostrzeżenie stała się kimś, kto nie chciał już na nic czekać. Wsunęła więc ręce we włosy Cassandry, a ona uniosła się na łokciach, żeby mogły się spotkać pośrodku.

Bardzo długo dotykały się w ciemności, ciało do ciała, skóra do skóry, a Trevelyan zaczynała rozumieć, czemu wcześniej chciano je rozdzielić: to była najpotężniejsza rzecz, z jaką spotkała się w życiu.

Rano Cassandra nadal była w łóżku. Trevelyan obserwowała ją spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a kiedy się napatrzyła, przesunęła stopą po jej udzie.

— Jak późno. — Cassandra stoczyła się z łóżka. — Czemu pozwoliłaś mi tak długo spać?

W mniemaniu Trevelyan było dość wcześnie, ale postanowiła się nie spierać.

— Spieszysz się gdzieś? — Przeciągnęła się kusząco. Wzrok Cassandry prześlizgnął się po jej ciele i skupił w końcu na twarzy.

— Tak. — Wbiła nogę w nogawicę. — Fenris pewnie na mnie czeka.

— Fenris?

— Tak, ćwiczę z nim codziennie. — Sięgnęła po koszulę i dublet odwieszone na krześle. — Nie uwierzyłabyś, jaki jest silny przy tym wzroście i budowie ciała. Zna jakieś dziwne techniki z Tevinteru i Seheronu… — Urwała nagle, przecięła pokój kilkoma krokami i pocałowała Trevelyan z mocą. — Nic się nie stanie, jak raz poczeka.

Trevelyan zaczęła ją z powrotem rozbierać, ale niestety nastrój zepsuła Marcie, przychodząc ze śniadaniem. Cassandra dała się namówić na to, żeby wypić herbatę i coś zjeść, a Trevelyan zdążyła znaleźć w bałaganie na swoim biurku coś, co chciała jej dać już jakiś czas temu.

— Proszę, to dla ciebie. — Podała jej książkę owiniętą w czerwony materiał.

— Co to? — Cassandra ułożyła ją sobie na kolanie i otworzyła podejrzliwie. — O! Nie musiałaś.

— Ale chciałam. — Trevelyan przysiadła na podłokietniku. — Widzisz dedykację?

 _Dla Poszukiwaczki_ \- głosił krótki tekst na pierwszej stronie okładki - _która była na tyle miła, żeby wcale mnie nie odszukać. Szerokich dróg i pomyślnych wiatrów od Bohaterki Kirkwall_.

Cassandra dotknęła napisu z rewerencją. Oczy jej się zaświeciły.  
1  
— Nie wierzę, że kazałaś jej to podpisać — powiedziała, zamykając _Opowieść o bohaterce_. — Pewnie się przy tym ze mnie z Varrikiem natrząsali, prawda?

— Nie — skłamała Trevelyan.

— Dziękuję, Trevelyan.

Ostre rysy Cassandry złagodniały, kiedy uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się. Trevelyan sięgnęła po herbatę, żeby zamaskować zmieszanie, ale ręka, w której trzymała kubek, jej drżała.

Kiedy potem poszła na naradę, nie zbijały jej z tropu żadne pomysły rzucane przez doradców, przystała nawet na pomysł wyprawy w głąb przeklętego lustra bez większych protestów czy wątpliwości.

— Bardzo dobrze to wszystko przyjmujesz — powiedziała z pewnym zdziwieniem Morrigan, kiedy przechadzały się wśród lasu luster.

— Tak?

— Oczywiście. Zaskakująco wręcz.

— No cóż, mam pomoc. — Rozejrzała się po okolicy i wzięła pod boki. — Skoro nic więcej tu nie ma, to wracajmy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra nawiązuje głębszą znajomość z Hawke, robi coś, o co nigdy by się wcześniej nie podejrzewała, a na koniec spotyka starego znajomego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że przerwa nie była zbyt długa - niestety był to dość trudny miesiąc. Ten rozdział jest, jak na pocieszenie, dość długi. Po przemyśleniu sprawy część ta zostanie wydłużona do 12 rozdziałów.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom!

28.

— Miałaś mi opowiedzieć o wyprawie do Caer Oswin — powiedziała Trevelyan, odgarniając splątane, mokre od potu włosy z twarzy.

— Co? — Cassandra nie do końca wróciła jeszcze na ziemski padół. — A, tak. Co dokładnie chciałabyś wiedzieć?

— No nie wiem... Coś więcej niż “pojechaliśmy, odkryliśmy, wróciliśmy”, po prostu. Wszystkie te raporty z narad wydają mi się takie nudne i suche, jeśli sama nie uczestniczyłam w tym, o czym mowa. A domyślam się, że tym razem było ciekawie.

— Nie wydaje mi się, by sama podróż była aż tak pasjonująca, by o niej opowiadać — odparła Cassandra, odpędzając komary. Mimo wysokości przez otwarte okna wlatywało trochę robactwa.

— Obiecałaś! Poza tym byłaś tam z Hawke! Czy to nie ekscytujące?

— Może. Znacznie bardziej interesujące jest to, co tam odkryliśmy, sam cel, niż cała ta reszta.

— A mówią, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. — Trevelyan przewróciła się na brzuch i oparła brodę na rękach. — Że to podróż ma większe znaczenie niż jej cel. Gdzieś tak przeczytałam i się z tym zgadzam.

— Może jak jest się Varrikiem, ale nie mną, która nie potrafi sklecić dwóch zdań w dzienniku.

— Za surowo się oceniasz. Pytam właśnie ciebie, bo kiedy w końcu coś opowiadasz, zwykle jest to coś innego, niż przywykłam, z jakiejś innej perspektywy.

— No dobrze. — Przeciągnęła się, mile połechtana, i usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. — Ale nie za długo, bo jutro muszę wcześnie wstać, nie tak jak ostatnio.

Trevelyan przysunęła się bliżej. Oczy świeciły jej w świetle kandelabru. Noc była spokojna, jasna i ciepła jak na góry.

Cassandra zastanowiła się poważnie. Prawda była taka, że ta ekspedycja zapisała się w jej pamięci dość wyjątkowo, dobiegając najbliżej wzoru takiej klasycznej, powieściowej wyprawy.  
Różne charaktery, wspólny cel, w końcu duch koleżeństwa, jacyś bandyci, którzy nieopatrznie na nich napadli, piękne okoliczności przyrody w pełni fereldeńskiego lata. Kiedy jako stara kobieta będzie wspominać wyczyny młodości, na pewno pomyśli akurat o tym, ale byłoby jej niezręcznie powiedzieć coś takiego Trevelyan, więc po prostu przeszła do tego, co akurat przyszło jej do głowy, a mianowicie Cullena problemów ze snem.

Dzielili namiot, od czego zdążyła już odwyknąć, i raz za razem o bladym świcie budziły ją jakieś jego mamrotania, protesty i rzucanie się na posłaniu. Nie otwierając oczu, wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go poklepać po ramieniu.

— Śpij, śpij.

Cullen wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak męskie imię, i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Cassandra na poważnie zabierała się już do ponownego spania, kiedy ktoś wtargnął do ich skromnego namiotu.

— Wstawajcie, skowroneczki!

Hawke miała irytującą umiejętność ubiegania Cassandry z rozmaitymi rzeczami - jak z porannym wstawaniem.

— Dzień dobry, Hawke. — Cassandra uniosła się na łokciu i przetarła zapuchnięte oczy. — Humor się ciebie, jak widzę, trzyma.

— Mnie się zawsze trzyma. — Hawke zmierzyła ją z zadowoleniem wzrokiem i wyciągnęła głowę z namiotu.

— Co? — wymruczał Cullen, wracając do żywych.

— Wstajemy. — Wyszła na zewnątrz i wrzuciła mu do środka buty.

Kiedy wróciła znad potoku, Hawke, trochę mniej imponująca bez swojej kolczastej zbroi, wrzucała do garnuszka nakrapiane jajka, podczas gdy Fenris, potargany, wkładał z niezadowoloną miną legginsy. Podeszła pomóc mu ze zwijaniem namiotów, a Cullen parzył kawę i wracał do siebie.

— Co mu jest? — zapytał Fenris ze właściwą sobie bezpośredniością.

— Ma problemy zdrowotne po lyrium. — Cassandra wsunęła żerdzie w rolkę brezentu. — I dużo przeszedł.

Fenris patrzył na niego przez chwilę z zadumą, wiążąc ciasno rolkę. W końcu powiedział:

— Każdy dużo przeszedł. Nie poznałabyś mnie pewnie takiego, jakim byłem kiedyś.

Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami. W wypadku Fenrisa zmiana faktycznie musiała być dostrzegalna gołym okiem: niezmywalne piętno nadużyć magistrów z północy.

Kiedy jedli śniadanie w przyjacielskiej ciszy, uzmysłowiła sobie, jak stopniowo nadciągała jej własna zmiana: nie tylko nie poznałaby siebie samej sprzed inicjacji, ale nawet sprzed roku, bo proszę bardzo, siedziała przy dogasającym ognisku z Bohaterką Kirkwall i jej elfim kochankiem, w tym samym miejscu gdzie wczoraj bez mrugnięcia okiem słuchała nostalgicznych opowieści z życia apostatów.

Ci sami ludzie, którzy jedli z nią jajecznicę i grzebali sobie po kolacji w zębach, pomogli jej bezlitośnie zarąbać Luciusa Corina. Hawke zrobiła to nawet z pewną satysfakcją: to jej zaklęcie, wyprowadzone dość znienacka i w środku jego zwyrodniałej przemowy, ugodziło go prosto w napierśnik. Wielki Mistrz Poszukiwaczy usiadł ze zdziwieniem na tyłku, a jeden z jego przybocznych ze szczękiem wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i nagle wszyscy zaczęli się zabijać, zupełnie jakby liczba rycerzy zakonnych i tak już niebezpiecznie się nie zmniejszyła.

Cassandra była w pewnym szoku po takim obrocie zdarzeń. Choć starała się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, jej towarzysze podróży przez resztę dnia zachowywali pełne szacunku milczenie, nawet Hawke, paplająca zawsze co jej ślina na język przyniesie. Kiedy rozbili obóz, Cassandra wybrała się sama po drewno, ale długo nic nie zbierała, tylko siedziała na pieńku w środku lasu. Biedny Daniel był jej giermkiem, jak kiedyś Sigismund, i było to straszne marnotrawstwo.

Hawke przyszła po pewnym czasie.

— Wysłałam Cullena po drewno — wyjaśniła — bo inaczej umarlibyśmy z głodu.

— Potrzebowałam trochę czasu dla siebie — powiedziała Cassandra chrapliwie.

— Wiem. — Hawke przysiadła na pniu obok. — Ale nie było cię tak długo, że zaczęłam się bać, że zaatakował cię niedźwiedź, a wiesz, jak jest z tobą i niedźwiedziami.

Cassandra nie zaszczyciła tego odpowiedzią. Wpatrywała się ponuro w ciemniejący las.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że słowa w takich sytuacjach nie bardzo skutkują — powiedziała w końcu Hawke z nietypową rozwagą. — Ale wiesz, co pomaga? Towarzystwo. To lekarstwo na wiele boleści.

— Czy to zmieni cokolwiek? — zapytała ostro Cassandra.

— No, tak. Poczujesz się trochę lepiej.

Cassandra pokręciła głową. Hawke wyciągnęła rękę i złapała ją za naramiennik.

— Wierz mi. Wszystko jest warte funta kłaków, i ja o tym wiem, ale przynajmniej nie jest się w tym samemu.

Cassandra przypomniała sobie nagle Opowieść o bohaterce i coś nawet przebiło się przez jej ponury gniew.

— Przykro mi ze względu na twoją stratę — zaczęła i urwała. O ile z Trevelyan przełamała już jakąś barierę wstydu, to z kimkolwiek innym było jej trudno rozmawiać. — Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że nie szukałam ciebie ze względu na chęć wymierzenia sprawiedliwości czy znalezienia sprawców rebelii w Kirkwall… Przynajmniej nie wtedy.

— To czemu? Chyba nie pod wpływem lektury tej szmiry Varrica?

— Co? Nie. Szukałam Inkwizytorki, kogoś, kto nas poprowadzi.

— No to sama widzisz, jak wyszło. — Hawke klepnęła ją przyjaźnie w łopatkę. — Trevelyan nadaje się do tego znacznie lepiej niż ja kiedykolwiek. Wiem, że legenda jest inna, ale prawda jest taka, Cass, że… — Urwała, przyglądając się badawczo twarzy Cassandry — …że ja to teraz robię raczej z poczucia winy, może częściowej chociaż odpowiedzialności, i dopiero w następnej kolejności zabezpieczenia interesów magów i tak dalej, i temu podobne. A widzę, że Trevelyan jest zrobiona z innej gliny, a ty to w ogóle kobieta-misja. Tylko że wiem też, że w życiu liczy się też coś poza tym, a tym czymś są ci, którzy są wokół. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i było to tak zaraźliwe, że Cassandrze też drgnęły kąciki ust.

— Jeśli chcecie teraz ze mną przebywać, to proszę bardzo — mruknęła. — Ale nie ręczę za siebie.

— No, to się nazywa podejście. Chodź, Poszukiwaczko, poszukamy czegoś do jedzenia.

Oczywiście, w wersji opowiedzianej Trevelyan skróciła wszystko do anegdot. Nie chciała za bardzo wracać do tamtego lasu i do tamtych pieńków.

— To takie dziwne, że dogadałaś się z Hawke — skwitowała to Trevelyan, zagrzebując się w pościeli. — Jakoś nie pasuje mi to do ciebie.

— Dlaczego? — oburzyła się Cassandra.

— No nie wiem… Sprawiacie wrażenie dwóch zupełnie różnych typów — powiedziała, trafiając dokładnie w sedno. — Przeciwieństw, i to nie takich pasujących do siebie, jak my.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się w ciemności i pocałowała ją w kolano. W nocy nie spała za długo; głównie leżała, głaszcząc Trevelyan po plecach i myśląc o tym, co przeczytała w księdze Luciusa. Następnego dnia w pierwszym rzędzie skierowała się do Hawke, która na początku chyba nie zrozumiała nawet, o co chodzi i leżała dalej w swobodnej pozie w ogrodzie na trawie, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia sióstr i matek zakonnych zbierających się tam na nabożeństwa.

— Hawke — powtórzyła Cassandra, tupiąc niecierpliwie stopą. — Mówię o cofnięciu Wyciszenia. Spodziewałam się, że cię to zainteresuje!

— Co? Tak! — Usiadła nagle prosto, wypluwając przeżute źdźbło. — Przepraszam, ucięłam sobie drzemkę, słońce tu tak przyjemnie przygrzewa. Jeśli to prawda, to naprawdę coś.

— To prawda. — Cassandra podała jej rękę i podciągnęła z ziemi. — Sama to przechodziłam, więc wiem, ale wolałabym resztę szczegółów opowiedzieć na osobności i w towarzystwie kogoś kompetentnego w tych sprawach.

— Kogo masz na myśli? — Hawke była naprawdę powolna tego ranka.

— Może chodźmy od razu do lazaretu.

Ze względu na liczebność wojsk i służb Inkwizycji szpital był ostatnio czynny od świtu do zachodu słońca, a niekiedy i dłużej, i Cassandra z ubolewaniem musiała przyznać, że Anders ciężko tam pracował. Kiedy zobaczył, jak kolejka poszkodowanych i chorych rozstępuje się przed Cassandrą i Hawke, wstał, zaniepokojony.

— Co się stało?

— Jeszcze nic — powiedziała niepotrzebnie złowróżbnie Hawke. — Ale musimy się rozmówić.

Anders przekazał swoich pacjentów innym uzdrowicielom z kliniki, złapał za płaszcz i pospieszył za nimi. Na miejsce narady obrali pokoje Hawke, bo Anders mieszkał przy klinice, a Cassandra nad kuźniami, gdzie ruszyła już praca.

Kiedy Cassandra wyłuszczała problem, Anders chodził po pokoju, robił miny, szarpał się za włosy, pokrzykiwał i tupał z niedowierzania. Dłuższą chwilę zabrało doprowadzenie go do stanu, w którym mógł prowadzić normalną rozmowę.

— Co takiego jeszcze Zakon trzyma w ukryciu, skoro o tym dowiadujemy się dopiero teraz? — zaatakował jeszcze Cassandrę.

— Już spokojnie. — Hawke poklepała go po ramieniu. — Wiem, to jest pewien szok.

— Zakon to nie wiem, ale ja przyszłam do was, żeby wykorzystać tę wiedzę w dobrym celu — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra. — Jeśli masz jakieś dziwne podejrzenia, to może spróbujmy sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście tak było. Czy zostałam Wyciszona. Hawke wspominała, że potrafisz to robić.

— Tak naprawdę to nie ja, tylko mój duch towarzyszący — stwierdził Anders. Cassandra usiłowała nie zazgrzytać zębami. — Ale tak, można to sprawdzić. Podaj mi, proszę, rękę.

Zrobiła to tym razem z pewnym wahaniem, za to Anders był całkowicie pewny siebie: uścisnął ją mocno, ustabilizował łokieć drugą dłonią i popatrzył jej w oczy. Wytrzymała to spojrzenie nie bez wysiłku, szczególnie że z jego ręki popłynął impuls energii, a duch towarzyszący przebił się przez skórę twarzy niebieskawym światłem.

— Rzeczywiście — powiedział po chwili, puszczając jej dłoń. Głos miał dziwny, jakby odległy. — To osoba dotknięta przez Pustkę, i to nie jeden raz. Ostatni miał miejsce niedawno.

— W Adamancie — rzuciła Hawke. — Tak jak ja.

— Widzicie? — zmitygowała go Cassandra. — Następnym razem proszę wierzyć na słowo. Wyciszenie w naszym zakonie było pewnym rytuałem; miało na celu oddalenie potrzeb doczesnych i koncentrację na celu.

— Znam lepsze sposoby na osiągnięcie spokoju — dociął Anders.

Cassandra go zignorowała.

— Z tego, co zrozumiałam, opętanie… może lepiej powiedzieć "przejęcie"… musiało być krótkotrwałe. Nie pamiętam żadnej obcej obecności, tylko poczucie czystości, odnowy. Odmiany, ale nie… spojenia.

— Dotknięcie zza Zasłony. — Hawke pokiwała głową. — To by się dało załatwić. Dzięki Inkwizytorce można otworzyć ją nie siłą, tylko za pomocą Kotwicy…

— O ile to takie proste, bo podejrzewam, że nie. Oczywiście, nie jestem ekspertem. Ale co potem? Jaką mamy gwarancję, że to, co przywołamy, nie będzie demonem łasym na puste naczynie?

— Widać, że nie jesteś ekspertem — powiedziała bez złośliwości Hawke. — Cassandro, to podstawa kontaktów z duchami Pustki: przywołują je intencje przeprowadzających rytuał. Ty nawiązałaś kontakt z duchem pobożności albo szlachetności. Jeśli zgromadzeni będą chcieli dobrze, przyjdą dobre duchy.

— Tak, racja. — Cassandra przypomniała sobie, co wydarzyło się w Adamancie.

— Tylko że to teoria — powiedział Anders. — Należałoby to odpowiednio przetestować, zanim będziemy mogli odtrąbić sukces i zacząć naprawdę pomagać ludziom.

— Mamy tu przecież iluś Wyciszonych.

— Ale czy oni będą w stanie wyartykułować, czy sobie tego życzą, czy nie? — zastanowiła się Hawke, odpychając się od parapetu, na którym dotąd siedziała. — A nie wolno chyba robić tego wbrew ich woli…?

— Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś z własnej woli zechciał zostać Wyciszony? — parsknął Anders. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

— Słyszałam o takich przypadkach — podsunęła Cassandra. — To byli ludzie udręczeni kontaktem z Pustką, niebędący w stanie wytrzymać podszeptów, walki z pokusami… Nieszczęśliwi.

— Zaburzeni — ocenił Anders. — I słabi.

— To właśnie Katorga takich odsiewała — nie wytrzymała Cassandra. Anders zbladł. — Jest jakiś powód, dla którego wszyscy magowie, których teraz spotykamy, to osobnicy o niezwykle silnej woli, niemający takich problemów…

Hawke weszła między nich i uniosła ręce.

— Nie jesteśmy tu po to, aby debatować nad zasadnością tradycji Zakonu bądź ich brakiem. Powstrzymajmy się więc, proszę, wszyscy od dygresji. Tak?

Po chwili robienia do siebie groźnych min oboje pokiwali głowami.

— Dziękuję. Z drugiej strony, to całkiem dobre pytanie, czy można kogoś ot tak poddać odwrotnej procedurze, bez pytania… Trzeba by zbadać okoliczności Wyciszenia, a przecież niekiedy zupełnie nie ma jak…

— Hawke… — Przerwał jej Anders. — Przecież pamiętasz, jak było z Karlem.

— Pamiętam. — Hawke spuściła wzrok. — Ale czy nie chciałbyś teraz pomóc innym w jego imieniu? Dla niego?

— Po stokroć tak.

Cassandra miała wrażenie, że jest z czegoś bardzo wyłączona. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy podjęła temat.

— Moim zdaniem powinniśmy spróbować poszukać kogoś, kto na próbę chciałby się temu poddać. Po prostu popytać. Ja bym zaczęła od Helismy z biblioteki.

— I potem co? — Hawke przysiadła na parapecie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

— Potem podjąć temat z Inkwizytorką. I jeśli się zgodzi… spróbować. Nie debatować, tylko zrobić.

Hawke pokiwała z aprobatą głową. Anders, który dotąd był zajęty rozmasowywaniem stawów palców, teraz odwrócił się do Cassandry.

— Czy mogę tylko dowiedzieć się jednego? Co ty z tego, Poszukiwaczko, masz, że tak zaangażowałaś się w sprawę?

Cassandra aż zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Kątem oka zauważyła, że twarz Hawke ściągnęła się w wyrazie przestrachu.

— Co ja z tego mam? — powtórzyła Cassandra, zyskując znacznie na głośności. — Ja z tego osobiście nie mam nic, tylko komplikacje i problemy. Podjęłam się tego, bo uważam, że to słuszne. Kto jak kto, ale ze wszystkich ludzi chyba ty, Apostato, powinieneś wiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju to motywacja.

Sapnęła jeszcze ze złości i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Anders dogonił ją na niższym dziedzińcu.

— Przepraszam, Cassandro. To było nie na miejscu.

— Zgadzam się, było. — Nie zwolniła kroku, ale Anders był wysoki i łatwo ją dogonił. — Nie do końca rozumiem, skąd wziął się ten atak, skoro starałam się cały czas służyć wam pomocą.

— To brak zaufania wynikający z doświadczenia. Przepraszam.

— No dobrze. — Zatrzymała się z rękami na biodrach. — I co jeszcze? Bo widzę, że wciąż tu stoisz z jakąś dziwną miną.

— Tak — westchnął Anders, opierając się na swoim kosturze. — Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie przeprosiłem też za swoje uczestnictwo w wydarzeniach z Cumberland. Przed laty — dodał, kiedy Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi. — Inkwizytorka opowiedziała mi, jak potoczyło się wszystko dalej.

— No cóż. Nie brałeś aktywnego udziału w tych wydarzeniach, więc ciężko cię winić za ich rozwój.

— Miałaś też rację wówczas — dodał Anders. — Kto jak kto, ale znam się też na ucieczkach. Trochę ich dokonałem. I to była sytuacja, z której tylko jakiś cud mógł mnie wyciągnąć. Miałaś rację, odradzając to Trevelyan. Nie wydostalibyśmy się przecież z Cumberland bez szeregu szczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności.

— Dziękuję, że również tak uważasz — powiedziała łaskawie Cassandra. — Choć nie ma to już teraz najmniejszego znaczenia.

— I tu się różnimy, bo ja uważam, że ma.

Zoolog Helisma po długiej i przedziwnej rozmowie zgodziła się na wzięcie udziału w eksperymencie i z tym Cassandra mogła już udać się do Inkwizytorki. Trevelyan była zrozumiale zaskoczona, potem zaintrygowana i wreszcie podekscytowana perspektywą, ale coś w jej reakcji wydawało się sztuczne, jakby wymuszone.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Cassandra, siadając na rogu jej biurka. — Bo nie wydajesz się całkowicie przekonana. Przepraszam, że nie przyszłam prosto do ciebie, ale chciałam zaoferować ci rozwiązanie, a nie zagadkę.

— Tak, tak. — Trevelyan oparła brodę na dłoni. — Dziękuję, że się tym zajęłaś i myślę, że możemy to podnieść już dzisiaj na naradzie. Jestem po prostu zmęczona i przytłoczona obowiązkami. Słyszałam jednak o czymś, co na pewno poprawi mi humor.

— Tak? — Cassandra przekrzywiła głowę z udawaną ciekawością. — Co to takiego?

— Gdybym tylko miała siłę pójść do łóżka… — Trevelyan uniosła się trochę i Cassandra złapała przynętę: pochyliła się i pocałowała ją w chętne usta. Był to jeden z tych momentów, które, wydawałoby się, miała pamiętać jeszcze długo, ikonicznych, jak ta chwila nad stołem narad, choćby świat wywrócił się górą do dołu znowu na nie wiadomo jak długo. Sama perspektywa powtarzalności takich chwil, jakkolwiek trudna do zdefiniowania, ściskała ją ciepło w piersi.

Odsunęła biurko celnym kopniakiem i uklękła między nogami Trevelyan. Kiedy zeszły potem na naradę, Trevelyan nadal była różowa na twarzy, a Cassandra musiała zapiąć kołnierz bardzo wysoko.

Decyzja o eksperymencie spotkała się ze zdecydowanym sprzeciwem konserwatywnej frakcji Inkwizycji. Cullen, który zaprotestował odruchowo, na następnym spotkaniu już milczał i Cassandra spodziewała się, że został utemperowany przez Doriana Pavusa. Podchwyciła jego spojrzenie i porozumiewawczo uniosła brwi - oto, co się z nimi stało, rycerzami nieistniejących już zakonów.

Trevelyan poradziła sobie z opozycją stalową dłonią w jedwabnej rękawiczce, ale na Cassandrę spadały gromy jeszcze długo później: nie wszyscy zorientowali się, że nie była już, a może tak naprawdę nigdy, ostoją klasycznej myśli Zakonu.

Parę dni później otworzyli niewielką szczelinę na hali poniżej zamku. Trevelyan najpierw sczerwieniała, potem zbladła, a wreszcie zachwiała się i prawie by upadła, gdyby nie Hawke, która złapała ją za rękę. Dorian wsparł ją z drugiej strony, użyczając jej swojej mocy, i po chwili, wśród trzaskania elektryczności i zapachu ozonu, Zasłona rozdarła się w eksplozji zielonego światła.

Cassandra podprowadziła tam Wyciszoną i zostawiła ją wśród magów, a sama wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość. Spośród wszystkich zgromadzonych tylko Wyciszeni nie okazywali niepokoju czy lęku, Cassandra sama natomiast, nieodwołalnie, wróciła pamięcią do własnego Czuwania, procesu tak długiego, jak wymagającego całkowitego poświęcenia. Pewnego razu po całym dniu medytacji położyła się spać, a kiedy się obudziła, nie była już sobą. Myślała wtedy, że osiągnęła całkowite skupienie, niezbędne dla ukończenia wtajemniczenia w Zakonie, ale nie miała nawet jak poczuć dumy, bo była pusta jak koryto rzeki po suszy. Gdyby nie pomoc zza Zasłony, nikt w Inkwizycji nie mówiłby w charakterze anegdoty o burzliwym temperamencie Cassandry, tak jak nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jaka jest Helisma.

Trevelyan przeszła przez wszystkie kroki Rytuału i rzeczona Helisma, która dotąd stała zupełnie spokojnie, nagle zrobiła krok do przodu, a potem do tyłu. Cassandrze włosy na rękach i karku stanęły dęba: poczuła obcą obecność, przeszywającą ciepły dzień późnego lata soplem lodu.

Helisma odwróciła się i powiodła dzikim wzrokiem po zebranych, po czym rzuciła się w stronę najbliższego templariusza, wymachując pięściami.

— Jak ja was dopadnę…!

Dorian Pavus, stojący najbliżej, złapał ją w pasie i, na moment straciwszy równowagę, zdołał osadzić w miejscu. Po opanowaniu ataku furii, a następnie płaczu, udało się ustalić, że Helisma wróciła całkowicie do siebie, a niewinnego templariusza Huysmana zidentyfikowała w pośpiechu jako winnego swojego stanu przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Cullen nadal chrząkał z zaniepokojeniem.

— Przydzieliłam jej ochronę — powiedziała Cassandra, kiedy zebrali się Kapitułą na uboczu. — Templariusz i dwoje magów incognito. Mają natychmiast mi zameldować, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

— I tak wydaje mi się to dość niebezpieczne — powiedział Cullen.

— Jeśli zachowane zostaną środki ostrożności… — zaczęła Leliana, ale Trevelyan wcięła jej się w słowo.

— Ciebie wspieraliśmy w odwyku od lyrium, mimo że to też nie rokowało — powiedziała ostro. Cassandra pomyślała o tym samym, ale ugryzła się w język, nie chcąc Cullena poważnie urazić. Miała rację, bo zbladł na całej twarzy poza blizną, która przybrała brzydki, czerwony kolor.

— Myślisz, że to przebiegło pomyślnie? — zapytała później Cassandra, kiedy wracały do twierdzy górską ścieżką, żeby nie przechodzić po kolei przez wszystkie obozy i podgrodzie.

— Tak mi się wydaje. — Trevelyan, która włożyła lekkie szaty maga i podpierała się kosturem, wydawała się przy niej drobna i podatna na zranienie. — Czemu? Coś cię męczy?

— Czy ty się kiedyś układałaś z demonem? — wypaliła Cassandra.

— Ja? — Trevelyan wydawała się szczerze zdziwiona pytaniem. — Skądże znowu. Tylko z innymi duchami Pustki. Wiesz, że demony zawsze chcą coś w zamian i na ogół nie jest to nic dobrego.

— Tak, oczywiście. Po prostu się zastanawiałam, w kontekście Helismy i zagrożenia opętaniem.

— Wiesz pewnie, że w dobrej intencji można z takiego układu wyjść pomyślnie.

— Teoretycznie tak — zgodziła się Cassandra, podając jej rękę na trudniejszym odcinku podejścia. — Ale wszyscy magowie, którzy tak twierdzili, w końcu zostawali opętani albo kończyli źle w inny sposób.

— Ale ty byłaś wzywana tylko do kiepskich przypadków, prawda?

Cassandra pokiwała głową. Dotarły już do miejsca, w którym ścieżka zbiegała się z pierwszą bramą; trasę tę odkrył jeden ze zwiadowców Leliany, kiedy badano teren wokół twierdzy.

— To też się zgadza — powiedziała, otrzepując się z pyłu. Wartownicy, zdziwieni nieco ich nagłym pojawieniem się, ukłonili się głęboko. — Dlatego wolałabym znaleźć złoty środek pomiędzy czujnością a akceptacją: nasz oddział naukowców z wieży poprosiłam nie o badanie jej, tylko o zapewnienie towarzystwa, bo…

Urwała nagle, bo ktoś spośród wędrowców na szlaku poniżej przyciągnął jej wzrok. Od kiedy Inkwizycja ustabilizowała sytuację w Orlais, do Podniebnej Twierdzy ciągnęli kombatanci i uchodźcy; od niedawna kierowano ich do wiosek na podgórzu, które pozostawały pod opieką organizacji w porozumieniu z lokalnym arlem, bo zamek wraz z przyległościami przestały być w stanie przyjmować kogokolwiek oprócz zbrojnych, magów bitewnych i specjalistów kilku dziedzin rzemiosła. Przekierowanie odbywało się jednak na dolnym dziedzińcu i wszyscy ci ludzie przechodzili najpierw przez główny most.

Tego popołudnia do twierdzy przybywał Regalyan D’Marcall: tak dwa razy większy, niż kiedy mieli po piętnaście lat, brodaty na twarzy i łysy na głowie, na dodatek w obszarpanych szatach Kręgu Montsimmard.

Cassandra nie zastanawiała się długo.

— Galyan! — zawołała i puściła się w jego kierunku pomiędzy rozstępującymi się pielgrzymami.

— Cass! — Otworzył ramiona i złapał ją niemal w locie. Nad jego ramieniem widziała konsternację malującą się na twarzy jego towarzyszy i stojącej w pewnym oddaleniu Trevelyan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Trevelyan rozmawia z wielką liczbą osób tylko po to, by przekonać się o jednym: konieczności zażywania odpoczynku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie ma tu spoilerów do _Intruza_ \- za to lekka inspiracja.

— Uwierzysz, że mnie przedstawiła tylko jako Inkwizytorkę? — szepnęła Trevelyan do Doriana. — “Czcigodna Inkwizytorka Trevelyan” - i tyle!

— Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że jest to twój główny tytuł — odszepnął Dorian, ignorując karcące spojrzenie Josephine. — Toteż nie do końca jest to coś dziwnego.

— Ale tylko! Zgodzisz się chyba, że jestem dla niej kimś więcej niż tylko Jej Czcigodnością Inkwizytorką Trevelyan?

— To nie ulega wątpliwości, ale Cassandra jest też chyba osobą ceniącą prywatność, więc logiczne wydaje się, że nie przechodzi od razu do rzeczy, nawet z przyjaciółmi.

— To jest logiczne — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Nie jestem pewna, czy podoba mi się taki tok myślenia.

— Myślę, że w tej chwili szukasz tevinterskiego specjału zwanego dziurą w całym — powiedział Dorian, ani na chwilę nie zniżając się do jej poziomu. — Przecież jej serce należy do ciebie, co jest udowadniane, o ile się orientuję, dość często i z wielkim entuzjazmem...

— To prawda — szepnęła Trevelyan z rozmarzeniem. — Czasem żałuję, że nikt więcej nie może się o tym przekonać. Wiesz, ludzie pewnie są przekonani, że ona jest kiepska w łóżku. Ja pewnie też — dodała po chwili z lekkim oburzeniem.

— Wątpię, by ludzie się nad tym zastanawiali — powiedział dyplomatycznie Dorian. Nachylali się do siebie tak blisko, że widziała rozszerzone pory na jego nosie. — Uważam, że nie ma o co się martwić.

— Jesteś pewien? A nie widzisz, co tam robią?

Dorian podążył za jej linią wzroku. W pewnym oddaleniu, pod ścianą Wielkiej Sali, Cassandra, uderzająca w czarno-stalowej zbroi paradnej, wskazywała Regalyanowi poszczególnych gości honorowych. Regalyan, niższy o przynajmniej pół głowy, słuchał z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem.

— Rozmawiają — powiedział Dorian tonem sugerującym, że posunęła się za daleko. — Jak my. Kto by pomyślał.

— Przepraszam bardzo na moment. — Ambasador Fereldenu wychylił się zza stołu. — Wasza Czcigodność, czy coś się stało?

— Nie, nie, Wasza Ekscelencjo. — Trevelyan udało się zachować twarz. — To nagła, ale nie poważna sprawa. Proszę kontynuować, deshyrze Tethras.

Varric odchrząknął, sapnął i zerknął na nią z potępieniem.

— A zatem, wracając do przebiegu wydarzeń… Strata Raleigha Samsona oraz Studni Smutków wywołała w naszym wrogu słuszny gniew. Aby obronić się przed jego skutkami, Inkwizytorka i jej towarzysze…

Trevelyan odwróciła się do Doriana i obniżyła głos.

— Wiem, że to nierozsądne, ale nie mogę się pozbawić jakichś obaw. Ten Galyan to nie tylko stary znajomy, Dorian, to stara miłość, a wiesz, jak z tym jest.

— Moim zdaniem nie masz się czego bać. — Dorian podkręcił wąsa. — Ale jeśli chcesz, zwrócę się do swojego źródła i spróbuję czegoś dowiedzieć.

— Dziękuję. Tylko proszę, nie mów mu, że Inkwizytorka jest taka małostkowa i okropna.

— Nikomu nie powiem. — Pocałował powietrze obok jej policzka, omiatając ją zapachem swoich ciężkich perfum. — Powodzenia.

— Chyba cierpliwości — westchnęła, opierając brodę na dłoni.

Na zewnątrz trwała piękna jesień, ale Trevelyan nie miała okazji podziwiać przemian natury, bo siedziała od dwóch dni w twierdzy, uśmiechając się dyplomatycznie i przypominając sobie co bardziej traumatyczne elementy ostatecznej bitwy. Wizyty ambasadorów państw ościennych i Wolnych Marchii pozornie miały na celu zakronikowanie przebiegu i wyników starcia z Koryfeuszem, ale w rzeczywistości podjazdową walkę o to, jak daleko wpływy Inkwizycji mogą teraz sięgać. Varric, obrany Kronikarzem Inkwizycji, dostał za zadanie przerobić ich epickie starcie na formę nadającą się do oficjalnego spisania. I fakt, wokół stołu siedział z tuzin skrybów, piętrząc kolejne stosy wysychających pergaminów, ale obok każdego skryby czaił się jakiś ambasador czy inny emisariusz, strzelając oczami po kapiącej od orlezjańskiego złota Wielkiej Sali albo gapiąc się otwarcie na Trevelyan, która usiłowała ukryć poczucie dojmującej nudy i marnowania czasu.

— Można, Wasza Czcigodność? — Był to ambasador Fereldenu, bann Rainesfere, którego imię jakoś wypadało jej z głowy.

— Proszę bardzo, Ekscelencjo. — Siedziała sama u szczytu stołu, tron mając wymownie za plecami. — Coś was trapi?

— Trapi to za dużo powiedziane. — Bann, starszy od niej o kilka lat, miał rude włosy przetykane siwizną i sympatyczne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu. — Zastanawia raczej. Wydaję się poznawać sporo twarzy z Redcliffe, w szczególności libertarian.

— Z pewnością. Nie da się przecenić roli magów w tej kampanii. — Nawet powiedziała Varrikowi, żeby nie umniejszał ich roli w relacji dla kronik, szczególnie że siły libertarian, ekwitarian-kombatantów i apostatów, którzy uciekli pod protekcję Inkwizycji, wzięły na siebie główne uderzenie czerwonych templariuszy i roztarły ich na proch. Czerwony proch.

— Absolutnie nie twierdzę, że się da. Jestem po prostu ciekaw, czy, kiedy opadnie pył, wrócą pod protekcję fereldeńskiego Zakonu.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, składając razem dłonie, z których poszło kilka iskier. Po drugiej stronie stołu Varric się zająknął, ale dzielnie kontynuował.

— ...ostateczny atak, jak wspominałem, przyszedł z zaskoczenia. Agenci Inkwizycji donieśli, że wojska Koryfeusza zbliżają się do Świątyni Świętych Prochów, a zatem miejsca, w którym wszystko się zaczęło…

— Kręgi dokonały secesji — powiedziała Trevelyan łagodnie, obserwując rzednącą minę ambasadora. — Wszyscy magowie bądący członkami bądź protegowanymi Inkwizycji nie podlegają Zakonowi. Jestem jednak pewna, że nowa Boska wprowadzi porządek.

Bann westchnął z ulgą, a Trevelyan z zadowoleniem, bo, choć kandydatura Leliany nie została jeszcze podana do publicznej wiadomości, sama zainteresowana, Cassandra, a także szereg szpiegów i członków kleru pracowali od tygodni nad zapewnieniem jej poparcia u najbardziej wpływowych Matek Wielebnych. Wyniki konklawe nigdy nie były przesądzone, ale zdecydowanie Leliana miała solidne szanse na zasiąście na Słonecznym Tronie.

— Czy coś jeszcze was ciekawi? — zapytała, głównie dla uprzejmego podtrzymania rozmowy.

— Niewątpliwie, ale to są chyba kwestie, które powinniśmy pozostawić na nieco później.

Trevelyan zgasiła płomień w dłoni. Była niewyspana, znudzona, zmęczona i na dodatek bolała ją ręka ze znamieniem, a to przez to nie przybywało jej cierpliwości do irytujących Fereldeńczyków.

— Może właśnie przejdźmy do rzeczy — zaproponowała bannowi. Teagan, tak się nazywał. — Wiem, że jesteście tu, żeby zadbać o Crestwood i Wybrzeże Sztormów, a właściwie to o prawo królowej Anory do tych ziem. Proszę się nie obawiać, że je wam odbiorę. Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale mam w posiadaniu pięć wsi i dwór w Ostwick.

— Obiło mi się o uszy, Wasza Wielmożność. Nasza troska jest chyba zrozumiała w obliczu niedawnej orlezjańskiej okupacji.

— Zaiste, ale tym bardziej powinniście tych ziem pilnować. Żeby obce organizacje nie musiały się nimi opiekować, czy to podczas Plagi, czy wojny.

Bann Teagan przyjął przytyk w godnym podziwu milczeniu. Po wymianie uprzejmości wrócił na swoje miejsce, a Varric ciągnął przydługi opis ich zmagań w Świątyni Świętych Prochów, i Trevelyan, szczerze mówiąc, preferowała walczyć z demonami niż z dyplomatami. Próbowała nawet prosić, błagać wręcz Josephine o zastępstwo, ale bez powodzenia: Inkwizytorka musiała brać we wszystkim udział osobiście.

— Nawet pozbawiony pomocy swoich poruczników, osłabiony walką z duchem sprawiedliwości Koryfeusz był poważnym wrogiem — ciągnął Varric z natchnieniem. — Co gorsza, do pomocy miał najgroźniejszego ze swoich sług: wielkiego smoka otchłani, obdarzonego znacznie większą inteligencją niż to, o co można zwykle podejrzewać jaszczurki…

Kilka osób zdusiło śmiech. Trevelyan nie przypuszczała, żeby tak samo głupio śmiali się w obliczu tamtego smoka. Nigdy nie widziała niczego tak wielkiego, a od zimy zabiła przecież dwanaście smoczyc, z których niektóre były wielkości stodoły. Była również pod wrażeniem tego, jak Varric przemycił w historii udział Andersa - ani razu nie nazwał go po imieniu, odnosząc się raczej do jego ducha towarzyszącego, który w tej bitwie miał zresztą większy udział; Trevelyan obawiała się wręcz, że sam Anders na zbyt długo stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, że może mieć problemy z pełnym powrotem, ale duch sprawiedliwości, któremu udzielił gościny, zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Anders nadal wracał do sił w pokoju na szczycie wieży zachodniej, przyjmując pielgrzymki rezolucjonistów i libertarian.

Ktoś wsunął się znowu na siedzenie obok niej. Była to Cassandra, jak zawsze zaskakująco zwinna i cicha jak na ilość żelastwa, którym lubiła się obwieszać.

— Czy któryś z nich ci dokucza? — szepnęła, wskazując ruchem głowy na dyplomatów.— Mam ich pobić?

— Josephine nie będzie zadowolona — odszepnęła Trevelyan. — Poza tym biję ich werbalnie, jeśli tylko okazja na to pozwala.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco i dyskretnie wsunęła rękę w skórzanej rękawicy na na jej udo. Normalnie by ją to pewnie podekscytowało, ale lewa dłoń nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć: ostatnie dwie noce Trevelyan spędziła na czytaniu, natchnionym patrzeniu na góry i słuchaniu głębokich, równych oddechów Cassandry, która spała snem sprawiedliwego.

Nie, poprawka. Starała się również nie patrzeć na swoją lewą rękę, która w półmroku emanowała delikatnym, zielonkawym światłem.

— Jak się ma Regalyan? — zapytała Trevelyan, uprzedzając tym samym Cassandrę, która już się szykowała do zadania jakiegoś pytania. — Ozdrowiał po bitwie?

— Tak, całkowicie wrócił do zdrowia. Twierdzi, że mamy dobrą opiekę uzdrowicielską.

— Niewątpliwie.

— Zabrałam go tutaj, bo tak się składa, że znał Bohaterkę Fereldenu i brał nawet udział w Bitwie o Denerim… Zna Ferelden na wylot, co może nam się przydać.

— Mam go przyjąć? — podchwyciła Trevelyan. — Wiem, że się zasłużył w bitwie, ale mamy chyba dosyć ludzi na razie, prawda?

— Nie zamierzałam na nic naciskać — powiedziała sztywno Cassandra. — Ale nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tak przeciwko.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko, po prostu wydaje mi się to zbędne.

Varric tymczasem dzielnie parł naprzód, odmalowując słowem kolejne batalistyczne obrazy.

— Podniesieni na duchu zwycięstwem ze smoczycą, nasi dzielni bohaterowie postanowili ruszyć w głąb świątyni, by wroga doścignąć i zniszczyć. Zmęczenie dawało im się już we znaki, ale nie ustawali…

Ustawali, pomyślała Trevelyan. Była tak zmęczona, że nie miała siły podbiec po schodach, podpierała się laską. Kiedy Koryfeusz ich zaatakował, jego cios rzucił na ziemię wszystkich w promieniu dwudziestu stóp, Trevelyan dosłownie nakryła się nogami. Kiedy w końcu stanął nad nią, wielki i koszmarny, pomyślała, że nie wstanie już nigdy, ale Cassandra uderzyła go z impetem tarczą z flanki, przez co zyskali parę sekund.

W Wielkiej Sali twierdzy Cassandra patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. Jedną brew miała lekko podniesioną.

— Czy coś się stało, Trevelyan?

— Nie, nie. Możemy przyjąć go do Inkwizycji, jeśli chcesz, nie ma problemu. A ja chyba powinnam się skupić na obradach.

— Oczywiście — powiedziała Cassandra zimno, wstając. Tym razem jej krzesło zazgrzytało głośno, ściągając uwagę postronnych. Ambasador Fereldenu znowu wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

— To była wymagająca walka — podsumował tymczasem Varric. — Ale nasi bohaterowie zatriumfowali. Właściwie to zatriumfowaliśmy, bo, proszę pamiętać, ja też tam byłem. Zużyłem sto dwadzieścia bełtów.

Skrybowie nie byli pewni, czy to zapisać. Trevelyan, z brodą podpartą na ręce, śledziła plecy odchodzącej Cassandry, zła na siebie i na tę niepotrzebną scysję. Na domiar złego przegapiła przez to punkt kulminacyjny historii, czyli zabicie Koryfeusza, a była ciekawa, czy Varric odmalował to właściwie. W rzeczywistości odbyło się to dosyć żałośnie: Trevelyan próbowała wyrzucić go do Pustki, ale nie zdążyła otworzyć rozdarcia w Zasłonie; złapał ją za tę rękę, podniósł do góry i zapewne by się z nią jakoś brzydko rozprawił, gdyby jej towarzysze nie zaatakowali go od tyłu. Kiedy próbował ich odpędzić, Trevelyan, dyndająca w jego uścisku jak na wpół pusty worek, zacisnęła wolną pięść i ugodziła go duchową włócznią, zupełnie jak aspekt Koszmaru w Pustce. Koryfeusz zamarł, a ona rozdarła go między wymiarami i upadła na tyłek, boleśnie tłukąc sobie kość ogonową.

— Może zrobimy przerwę? — zaproponowała Josephine, odkładając pióro. — Pora zrobiła się późna i zmęczenie zapewne daje się we znaki. Zapraszam na poczęstunek.

Machnęła ręką, z kuchni napłynęli paziowie z tacami pełnymi zimnych przekąsek. Jedna zlądowała przed Trevelyan, ale ona nie miała najmniejszej ochoty jeść. Widząc, że Leliana daje jej znaki, uniosła się i wyszła za nią do ogrodu. Był opustoszały, zapewne dlatego, że wszyscy zbiegli się do jedzenia, ale mimo to przystanęły za skupiskiem krzaków, gdzie zwykle odbywano wszystkie tajne rozmowy.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Trevelyan, podkasając rękawy.

— Nic poważnego. — Mina Leliany wskazywała na coś zupełnie przeciwnego. — Znaczy, niestety, dobiegły mnie głosy, że ambasadorowie uważają, iż nie traktujesz ich zupełnie poważnie.

— Co takiego? Niech sami spróbują przez dwa dni siedzieć i słuchać, jak jakiś pompatyczny krasnolud opowiada historię ich życia.

— Rozumiem, że to męczące, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że dopiero teraz zaczną się schody. Będą cię podgryzać: zważywszy na to, czego dowiedzieliśmy się z Fereldenu, zapewne będą nastawać na rozwiązanie Inkwizycji i rozproszenie jej sił po fereldeńskich organizacjach…

Leliana mówiła dalej, a Trevelyan utkwiła wzrok w drzwiach do kaplicy. Ktoś zostawił je uchylone na rozświetlone witrażami wnętrze, zapewne Cullen, o którym kiedyś zażartowała niegustownie, że nie zamyka drzwi, bo chyba mieszkał w stodole. Cassandra jej wtedy zwróciła uwagę, że to niewłaściwe, bo Cullen był synem chłopa i mógł się obrazić.

— Jeśli zrozumiałam tę wiadomość z Val Royeaux właściwie — ciągnęła Leliana — to Orlais będzie raczej próbować inkorporacji pod płaszczykiem pomocy…

— Nie — powiedziała Trevelyan.

Leliana została zbita z tropu.

— Nie? Tak jak wspominałam, nie jest to całkowicie pewne…

— Nie — powtórzyła Trevelyan, zakładając ręce na piersiach. — Dość. Nie wracam na to spotkanie. Niech Josephine je weźmie za mnie.

— Słucham? — Leliana potrząsnęła głową. — Dyskutowałyśmy o tym. Musisz rozegrać to osobiście. Wiem, że po tej kampanii wojennej na terenie dwóch krain wydaje się to co najmniej nudne…

— Ja muszę? — zdziwiła się Trevelyan. — Znaczy wiem, że Kapituła i że poparcie przed konklawe, i tak dalej, ale nie wydaje mi się, że muszę.

— Rozumiem, że możesz być zniechęcona, ale…

— Pozwól, że znowu ci przerwę. Jestem przekonana, że szambelan albo ktokolwiek inny z Kapituły może mnie zastąpić w takiej sytuacji, to jedno, a drugie, czy kiedykolwiek narzekałam?

Leliana zastanowiła się przez chwilę i pokiwała głową.

— Owszem, masz do tego pewną skłonność w sytuacjach stresowych.

— To fakt, nie zaprzeczam — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Ale czy kiedykolwiek usiadłam i powiedziałam “dalej nie idę”? Albo “wyprawiajcie się sami na tę cholerną pustynię”? Czy “nie będę odbijać tej twierdzy, mam to gdzieś”? Chcę przez to powiedzieć, czy kiedykolwiek odmówiłam wykonywania swoich obowiązków?

— Nie, to prawda. — Leliana zmarszczyła brwi. Widać było, że jej analityczny umysł przestawił się już na szukanie rozwiązań. — Tylko dlaczego teraz?

— Dopiero teraz mam dość. — Zwinęła lewą rękę w pięść, bo zapłonęła bólem. To ściągnęło uwagę Leliany, która przekrzywiła głowę. — A to - to nic takiego.

— Boli cię? Źle się czujesz?

— Nie, to nie o to chodzi. — Schowała dłoń w obszernym rękawie szat. — Ja tu stawiam granicę, Leliano, ja tu pokazuję, że są rzeczy ważniejsze niż puste gadki z ambasadorem Fereldenu…

— Coś ci jest — stwierdziła Leliana, przymrużając oczy. — To przez to znamię. Jesteś chora.

— Nie, to znaczy, może trochę tak, ale odmówiłabym ci niezależnie od tego — zastrzegła Trevelyan, cofając się. — Potrzebuję odpoczynku i samotności. Powiedz wszystkim, że wyskoczyło coś ważniejszego i szambelan Inkwizycji…

— Ktoś musi cię obejrzeć. — Leliana zaszła jej drogę, ale Trevelyan w przypływie paniki sforsowała krzaki i podała tyły. Ze złości i zmęczenia miała wrażenie, że powietrze stawia jej opór jak woda; zrobiło się też bardzo gorąco, znacznie goręcej niż powinno o tej porze roku. — Inkwizytorko! Poczekajcie!

Trevelyan z determinacją parła przed siebie, ignorując wszelkie wołania. Weszła w krużganki, wzięła ostry zakręt i wpadła na coś twardego i okrytego niedźwiedzim futrem.

— Trevelyan. — Cullen przytrzymał ją za łokieć. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku.

— Nie wydaje mi się — powiedział Dorian, puszczając Cullena, z którym szedł pod ramię. Wskazał trzymaną w palcach orlezjańską kiełbaską na lewą, skurczoną rękę Trevelyan. W półcieniu krużganków pulsowała zielonym, przywodzącym na myśl zorzę polarną światłem. — To nie wygląda najlepiej.

— Komendancie, altusie Pavus. — Leliana ich doścignęła. — Obawiam się, że nasza Inkwizytorka źle się czuje.

— Widzimy właśnie — powiedział Cullen, orientując się chyba, że Trevelyan nie walczy już z jego ramieniem, tylko się na nim opiera. — Lazaret?

— Nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest, muszę się wyspać.

— Te konowały nic jej nie pomogą — stwierdził Dorian, nadal wymachując kiełbaską. — Powiedziałbym: Solas, ale wszyscy wiemy, jak wygląda sytuacja… Zatem Anders z Anderfels. Zobaczysz się z Andersem, Trevelyan?

— Może potem, teraz muszę tylko trochę odpocząć.

— Idziemy. — Zdecydowali jakoś ponad jej głową. Cullen objął ją delikatnie w pasie, mimo że odpychała jego rękę, i narzucił kurs na wieżę. Konfrontacja z Lelianą wyssała z Trevelyan wszystkie siły do tego stopnia, że uniemożliwiała nawet włączenie się w toczącą się cały czas rozmowę w temacie jej zdrowia, kompetencji i prerogatyw.

Zaprowadzili ją tylnym wejściem do kwater na szczycie wieży i położyli w łóżku. Dorian przyniósł jej herbaty i nagrzał pościel dotknięciem rąk, a wtedy zrobiło jej się tak ciężko i przyjemnie, że zasnęła. Śniło jej się, że brodzi w turkusowym oceanie, po kolana w falach, ubrana jak kiedy miała dwadzieścia lat, w długiej, przyklejającej się do nóg spódnicy.

Kiedy się obudziła, na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Dłoń nadal emanowała niezdrowym blaskiem, ale nie bolała już. Jakaś postać stała przy kominku, grzejąc ręce przy ogniu.

— Cassandra? — zapytała słabo Trevelyan.

— Niestety nie — powiedziała postać, odwracając się. Była zdecydowanie za chuda i długowłosa na Cassandrę. Anders. — Jak się czujesz, moja droga?

— Jak na kacu — wyznała Trevelyan, unosząc się na łóżku. — I co stwierdziłeś? Że umieram?

— Przestań — żachnął się Anders. — Nic z tych rzeczy. Miałaś rację, jesteś rzeczywiście przemęczona.

— I tylko tyle? Dlatego świecę po ciemku?

— Twój organizm niestety odpowiada na wyczerpanie odrzuceniem obcego elementu, czyli Kotwicy. — Zatarł dłonie i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — Pomyśl: przez ten rok eksploatowałaś się do granic możliwości. Przeszłaś Thedas w te i we w te, uczestniczyłaś w szeregu bitew, dokonywałaś niemożliwego. A po ostatecznej bitwie przyszedł kolejny stres. Jeszcze wystarczy, że ktoś cię wyprowadził z równowagi…

— Tak mogło być — mruknęła Trevelyan, masując czoło. — Czy ktoś mnie odwiedzał?

— Nikogo tu nie wpuszczam. Musisz odpoczywać, a oni już usiłowali cię zasypywać jakimiś pergaminami do podpisania.

— Nawet Cassandra? — Głos lekko jej się podłamał na ostatniej sylabie. Anders to zauważył.

— Nie było jej jeszcze — powiedział łagodnie. — Josephine uwięziła ją ponoć na obradach. Zanieśli jej tylko informację, że nic ci nie jest.

— Wygląda na to, że Josephine jest prawdziwą szarą eminencją naszej organizacji.

— Zdecydowanie. Z każdym się tu dyskutuje, tylko nie z nią. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zajechała cię jak konia.

— Ten koń dalej nie pojedzie — zgodziła się Trevelyan. Nogi miała jak z kamienia, z którego postawiono tę twierdzę.

— Zgadza się. Ten koń powinien nawet odpoczywać gdzie indziej niż tutaj, gdzie wszystko przypomina o polityce, wojnie, Zakonie i tego typu rzeczach.

— Nie mogę pojechać do domu — zaprotestowała. — Mówiłam ci… muszę sprzedać dwór… Nie mogę tam zamieszkać.

— Wiem, pamiętam. Nie martw się, znajdziemy jakieś lepsze miejsce. Myślę, że stać was teraz na wysłanie cię do Antivy albo jakichś źródeł w Orlais.

— Pewnie tak. — Pokiwała głową. — Pewnie tak.

Anders uśmiechnął się do niej. W półmroku wyglądał znacznie młodziej i nagle przypomniało jej się, jak na niego wpadła podczas swojej Wielkiej Ucieczki Roku 9:23.

— Niemożliwe, że tu jesteśmy — parsknęła.

— Gdzie? — Anders był skonfundowany.

— No, tu gdzie jesteśmy. Ja ze starożytnym elfickim znamieniem przytwierdzonym na stałe do ręki, ty z duchem towarzyszącym - również na stałe, na szczycie wieży nad Wielką Salą z dyplomatami z całego południowego Thedas, usiłując wepchnąć na Słoneczny Tron najbardziej rewolucyjną Boską w historii.

— Ach, w tym sensie. Tak, muszę przyznać, że to nieoczywisty rozwój wypadków.

— Zbieg okoliczności. — Machnęła ręką Trevelyan.

— O, na pewno nie. Rozwój nieoczywisty, ale nie przypadkowy.

— No dobrze, z tym mogę się zgodzić.

Pogładził ją po głowie. Od jego ręki promieniowało przyjemne ciepło.

— Muszę iść nakarmić koty, bo na pewno nikt o tym nie pamiętał. Zajrzę jeszcze do ciebie.

— Dzięki, Anders.

Kiedy wyszedł, spodziewała się usłyszeć kroki dudniące na schodach, ale panowała cisza sugerująca, że część bankietowa w Wielkiej Sali poniżej również się zakończyła. Cassandra pewnie się na nią obraziła i nie chciała nawet sprawdzić, czy Anders nie musiał awaryjnie odjąć jej ręki. Popatrzyła na swoją niesforną dłoń i próbowała sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było jej w ogóle nie mieć: nie miałaby czym wymachiwać swoim mieczem duchowym, trzymać smarowanej masłem kromki chleba, zaplatać warkocza, zapinać rzędów guzików, w które jej krawiec uparcie wyposażał wszystkie stroje, walczyć laską, wreszcie trzymać Cassandrę za pierś, kiedy uprawiały seks.

Uniosła się i ostrożnie wstała. Było tam ciemno, że ledwo rozróżniała kontury sprzętów. Musiała zapalić świece na kandelabrach i biurku, a potem owinęła się kocem i usiadła w fotelu, żeby poszukać czegoś do czytania.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi na dole.

— Można wejść, ale oficjalnie zamknięte — zawołała Trevelyan. — Nie wolno mi nic podpisywać ani decydować.

— Jakoś sobie bez tego poradzę — powiedziała Cassandra, wyłaniając się zza balustrady. — Przepraszam, że nie przyszłam wcześniej, ale musiałam zrobić wszystko swoje i jeszcze zastąpić ciebie.

Na jej widok Trevelyan objęło tak ciepłe, rozbrajające uczucie, że nie była nawet w stanie się wysłowić.

— Anders mówił, że dojdziesz do siebie…? — Cassandra zbliżyła się z podejrzliwie przekrzywioną głową. — Trevelyan…?

— Tak, tak. Szukałam tylko czegoś do czytania. — Wstała zza biurka i zachwiała się. Cassandra doskoczyła ją podtrzymać i Trevelyan z wdzięcznością przykleiła się do jej ramienia. — Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. Myślałam, że jesteś na mnie zła.

— Byłam przez chwilę — powiedziała poważnie Cassandra, wsuwając jej rękę na dół pleców. — Ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że jesteś po prostu zazdrosna. Zupełnie bez sensu.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią z nadąsaniem.

— Nawet mnie pytał o ciebie — ciągnęła Cassandra z błyskiem w oku. — Zauważył, że coś nas łączy.

— Tak? I co mu powiedziałaś?

— Że zabrałabym cię do domu, żebyś poznała moich rodziców, gdyby nie to, że już ich znasz.

Trevelyan się roześmiała, strategicznie przyjmując pozycję, w której logicznym będzie, że Cassandra ją obejmie. Cassandra tak zrobiła. Pachniała, jakby przyszła prosto z dworu.

— A powiedziałaś mu, że twój ojciec mnie nie znosi?

— Będzie musiał jakoś sobie poradzić. — Cassandra uniosła komicznie brwi. — Bo mamy pojechać do Nevarry. Będziesz mogła tam odpocząć, a moi rodzice przestaną narzekać, że nigdy ich nie odwiedzam. Co o tym sądzisz?

Trevelyan nawet nie przyszło to wcześniej do głowy.

— Chyba… poradzą sobie na razie bez nas. Prawda? Zrobiłam, co mogłam.

— Zrobiłaś nawet więcej, czego dowodem jest to. — Cassandra uniosła jej lewą dłoń i przyłożyła ją do ust. — Wyjedziemy pojutrze. Leliana wyśle przodem kruka.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra wraca do domu, ale dom bez jej pozwolenia w międzyczasie funkcjonował, czym nie jest zachwycona.

Orszak koni i mułów zszedł z gór drogą na Zaziemie, ale na rozstajach dróg skręcił w lewo i zatrzymał się w wioseczce Derry, gdzie czekał powóz i wóz na bagaże. Trevelyan, która przed podróżą gorąco oprotestowała koncepcję podróży powozem, po długim dniu schodzenia przełęczami bez słowa przesiadła się do pojazdu. Był to ostatni krzyk techniki, użyczony Inkwizycji przez orlezjańskiego markiza, przekonanego, że jeśli nie ułagodzi ich darami, to zajmą jego ziemie. Josephine nie wyprowadziła go z błędu i tylko w tym miesiącu otrzymali też dwie miedziane wanny na lwich nóżkach oraz zestaw ozdobnych siodeł i munsztuków.

Cassandra, jadąca wierzchem obok powozu, co jakiś czas nonszalancko spoglądała w bok, udając, że interesuje ją zróżnicowany fereldeński krajobraz, a w rzeczywistości po kryjomu przyglądając się Trevelyan. Odzyskiwała powoli kolory i rezon, ale podróż wydawała się ją bardzo męczyć, co zmuszało Cassandrę do refleksji nad tym, ile razy popędzała ją pod górę i nie chciała się zatrzymywać na postoje na zjedzenie kanapki. Trevelyan, oprócz tego, że nadludzkim wysiłkiem otwierała i zamykała dla nich rozdarcia w Zasłonach, to jeszcze bez porządnego przeszkolenia walczyła ze smokami i zastępami templariuszy na forsownych wyprawach w trudne rejony świata. Magowie polegali głównie na sile swojej woli, ale to też nie mógł być przecież nieskończony zasób.

— Przestań się tak na mnie gapić — powiedziała jej Trevelyan na wieczornym postoju. — To niepokojące.

Cassandra przestała. Poczekała, aż zaśnie i uchyliła klapę namiotu, żeby do środka wpadło trochę światła. Trevelyan spała zwinięta w kłębek jak kot, widać było tylko jej zmarszczone brwi i czoło. Siwizna pobłyskiwała we włosach. Wydawało się, że jej rysy dodatkowo się wyostrzyły w ciągu ostatnich tygodni; na pewno schudła, jej piersi zaczęły się mieścić w dłoniach, a na biodrach wystawać kości. Główny winowajca tego stanu rzeczy lśnił zwodniczo przypominającym polarną zorzę światłem.

Anders, którego Cassandra w przypływie emocji przycisnęła do ściany wieży w twierdzy, zapewniał, że jest bezsilny.

— To jak moja choroba. — Chwycił Cassandrę za nadgarstki, bo w zaciśniętych pięściach miała poły jego płaszcza. — Uzdrowiciel nic nie zdziała. Ona musi odpocząć, wyspać się, dobrze jeść i w ogóle nie używać znamienia.

Cassandra patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, usiłując wzbudzić rozwiązujący język strach, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nic nie wskóra.

— Dobrze — burknęła, puszczając go wolno. Anders otrzepał się z wyrzutem. — Przepraszam. Za bardzo mi zależy.

— Jeśli ci zależy, zabierzesz ją stąd na zimę. Najlepiej gdzieś, gdzie nie ma mrozów i za dużo nie pada.

Odruchowo spojrzała na jego powykrzywiane palce.

— Tak, mnie też by się przydało.

Sklecony naprędce orszak składał się z Inkwizytorki, jej Prawej Ręki, pięciu zbrojnych gwardii przybocznej, uzdrowiciela i szambelana Inkwizycji, który nie pozwolił wyznaczyć żadnej innej osoby na swoje zastępstwo, a także pięciu mułów z bagażami, zawierającymi głównie stroje szambelana oraz prezenty dla Pentaghastów i innych możnych Nevarrczyków.

Jako że Leliana na zimę wyjeżdżała do Val Royeaux przygotować się do konklawe, z Kapituły Inkwizycji w górskiej twierdzy miał pozostać tylko Cullen, przyzwyczajony do fereldeńskich zim. Cassandra potajemnie cieszyła się z zejścia na niziny. Nie przyznałaby się do tego na nawet mękach, ale naprawdę nie znosiła gór, śniegu, wiatru i wszystkiego, co się z tym wiązało.

Z wioski Derry ruszyli do Jader, gdzie czekał na nich okręt do Cumberland. Morze o tej porze roku było burzliwe i okazało się, że Josephine cierpi na chorobę morską. Większość podróży przesiedziała w kajucie, pojąc się eliksirami uwarzonymi naprędce przez uzdrowiciela. Cassandra, która wolała morze od gór, nie narzekała. Patrząc na widoczny na horyzoncie ląd, zastanawiała się, dokąd dotarła już Hawke.

Wyjechali z Fenrisem dzień przed Cassandrą i Trevelyan.

— Chodź no tu — powiedziała Hawke na pożegnanie, przyciągając do siebie Cassandrę mocnym ruchem ramienia. — Gdyby było inaczej, to kto wie, jakby to się skończyło — szepnęła gorąco do ucha, klepiąc ją po plecach jak starego kompana. Cassandra odsunęła się w szoku. Uszy musiała mieć czerwone jak gotowane raki.

Hawke uścisnęła się jeszcze z Trevelyan i Cullenem i wsiadła na konia. Fenris, bardziej wstrzemięźliwy w pożegnaniach, siedział już w siodle i spoglądał tęsknie na bramę.

— Szerokiej drogi — życzył im Anders, a Cassandra zorientowała się, co jest nie tak.

— A jego nie zabieracie?

— Jedziemy do Weisshaupt, a on nie chce do domu — wyjaśniła Hawke.

— Ja nie chcę do Szarych Strażników — sprostował Anders. — Na pewno nie po tym, co ostatnio wyrabiali. Nic z tych rzeczy.

— Ale co my…

— Inkwizytorka dała mu zadanie — stwierdziła Hawke, wciągając rękawice. — Niech je teraz wypełnia. Za dużo macie rąk do pracy czy co?

— Naprawdę wolę pracować w najpodlejszym szpitalu niż wracać do Strażników — powiedział pobladły Anders. — Nie znoszę Głębokich Ścieżek.

Trevelyan, wsparta na swoim kosturze, pokiwała głową.

— To poniekąd racja. A my potrzebujemy przecież uzdrowiciela dla twojego ojca, prawda?

I klamka zapadła. Na statku prującym dzielnie fale Morza Przebudzonych Cassandra napotkała wzrok Andersa stojącego nieopodal przy relingu. Było to porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, jedno z tych opowiadających całą historię w przeciągu sekundy. Cassandra nie pozwoliła temu trwać, żeby nie popaść w skrępowanie, i wbiła wzrok z powrotem w burzliwe wody. Potem, przy wyładunku w porcie i przejeździe przez miasto, wszyscy na pewno myśleli o tym samym, ale nikt o tym nie mówił. Żeby wypełnić męczącą ciszę, Josephine wypytywała cały czas o zabytki, ale Cassandra nie pamiętała już prawie niczego oprócz ogólnikowych haseł. Na szczęście Anders okazał się skarbnicą faktów o mieście i Koledżu, co nasuwało pytanie, jak często zdarzało mu się tam przebywać.

Cumberland wydawało się zwijać na zimę, bo wiele manufaktur było nieczynnych, a sklepów zamkniętych. Pałac Letni, opuszczony już przez rodzinę królewską, wyglądał chłodno i niegościnnie. Cassandra zauważyła kątem oka, że Trevelyan zaszczyciła go długim, nostalgicznym spojrzeniem. Może i miała rację, w końcu w komnacie na szczycie tamtej wieży przeżyły kilka uniesień z tego rodzaju, o których myśli się w długie, zimne noce dziesięć lat później.

Trevelyan popatrzyła na nią sceptycznie. Musiała jakoś zdradzić się z tym, o czym myślała.

Kiedy zza linii lasu wyłoniła się winnica, Cassandra uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie. Uśmiech za chwilę jej zrzedł, bo zobaczyła mur, którym opasana została posiadłość z większą częścią parku. Nikt jej nie powiedział, że go postawiono.

Przed główną bramą odwróciła się do całego orszaku.

— Pamiętajcie, o czym mówiliśmy — przypomniała, unosząc do góry palec wskazujący. — Podróżujemy z uzdrowicielem Henrikiem, to pierwsze.

Wszyscy karnie pokiwali głową. Anders wymamrotał coś o wyborze imienia.

— A po drugie: trzeba się zachowywać.

— Myślę, że to dość zbędna uwaga, Cassandro — zmitygowała ją Josephine.

— Mnie się niestety tak nie wydaje. Więc pod rozwagę wszystkim.

— Jedźmy już — ponagliła ją Trevelyan. — Mam serdecznie dość tego powozu.

Nie obyło się bez trudności, ponieważ na straży stał młody, mało rozgarnięty gwardzista, który nie tylko nie rozpoznał Cassandry, ale też znaków na strojach orszaku. Po interwencji Josephine - Cassandrę zatkało ze złości - wpuścił ich do środka. Kiedy dotarli na dziedziniec, na powitanie wyszli stajenni, pewnie, trochę służby, bardzo postarzała ochmistrzyni Sabra, ale Cassandra nie zauważyła nikogo ze swojej rodziny. Była za to jakaś nieznajoma kobieta w stroju do jazdy konnej.

— Witam szanownych gości — powiedziała, rozkładając ręce w zapraszającym geście.

Cassandra zeskoczyła z konia, widząc kątem oka zdziwione spojrzenia wymieniane przez Trevelyan i Josephine.

— Pani…?

— Cassandra? — Nieznajoma, zamiast ukłonić się albo dygnąć, ruszyła naprzód i zaskoczonej Cassandrze zarzuciła ramiona na szyję. Była niewielkiego wzrostu, więc musiało to komicznie wyglądać.

— Isadora, tak? — zapytała Cassandra niezręcznie, obejmując ją jednym ramieniem. — Przepraszam, że cię nie rozpoznałam. Nie przesłali mi w końcu twojej miniatury.

— To nic takiego. — Isadora przyjęła to niewątpliwe _faux pas_ z wdziękiem. — Cudownie cię wreszcie poznać. Wiele o tobie słyszałam i…

— To moja szwagierka — przerwała jej Cassandra, odwracając się do orszaku. — Pani Isadora Ackart z Perendale.

— Szwagierka? — Trevelyan zsunęła się z powozu, odganiając chętnych do pomocy gwardzistów. — To Anthony się ożenił? Nic o tym nie wiedziałam!

— Już jakiś czas temu. — Isadora rozglądała się, jakby kogoś szukała. W końcu skoncentrowała wzrok na Trevelyan. — Wasza Czcigodność.

— Wystarczy Trevelyan. — Trevelyan łaskawie podała jej rękę. W porównaniu do niej żona Anthony’ego wydawała się mała i bezbarwna. Nie było w niej zresztą nic specjalnie uderzającego oprócz oczu: niebieskich i bystrych. — Cassandra nie podzieliła się ze mną radosną wieścią.

Wydawało się, że wszyscy uznali to za dobry moment, by na nią spojrzeć. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Temat jakoś nie wypłynął.

Josephine pospieszyła z odsieczą, przedstawiając się wszystkimi tytułami i komplementując dwór. Cassandra wykorzystała tę chwilę, żeby obejrzeć posiadłość: wyglądało na to, że oprócz dostawienia muru odnowili też stajnie, i mimo że wszystko wyglądało teoretycznie lepiej, to była tymi zmianami nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona. Za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzała dom, wydawało jej się, że wszystko będzie tak samo.

Po powitaniach Isadora sprawnie wydała polecenia służbie i zaprosiła gości, włącznie z panem Henrikiem, do środka. Trevelyan przyglądała się wszystkiemu z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

— Nie wierzyłam, że kiedykolwiek tu jeszcze trafię — powiedziała, doganiając Cassandrę na schodach na piętro. — To nierealne. Ale ty mogłaś mi o tym i owym powiedzieć.

Cassandra pokiwała głową. Od czasu, kiedy ostatnio odwiedziła dwór, jej pokoje zamieniono na kwatery Isadory, i kiedy wetknęła tam głowę, zobaczyła zupełnie inny wystrój i meble niż przywykła. Na czas pobytu dostała, ironicznie, kwatery gościnne, w których niegdyś mieszkała Trevelyan, te z najlepszym łóżkiem z baldachimem. Po sąsiedzku umieszczono Inkwizytorkę i szambelana Inkwizycji; Anders-Henrik nie załapał się na listę poważanych gości i przydzielono mu pokój w skrzydle dla służby. Wzrósł w jej oczach, kiedy nie powiedział na to słowa, i nawet ucieszył się z widoku na dziedziniec.

Kiedy trwało rozpakowywanie i odświeżanie się po podróży, Cassandra zrzuciła zbroję, ochlapała się wodą i wybrała jeden ze strojów, który zapakowała jej Josephine: nogawice z cielęcej skóry i aksamitny, ciasny dublet, w którym trudno było się schylać. Przyklepała włosy i zbiegła na dół, gdzie Isadora zawiadowała kuchnią.

— Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale wydaje mi się, że moja rodzina składała się z większej ilości osób.

— Są na spacerze — wyjaśniła Isadora, patrząc w przestrzeń ponad jej ramieniem. — Posłałam po nich. Wkrótce tu będą.

— A ty nie byłaś z nimi?

— Wróciłam wcześniej. Miałam takie wrażenie, że zaraz przyjedziecie.

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Ale nie musisz się mnie obawiać, Isadoro.

— Nie boję się. — Isadora potrząsnęła głową. Miała też bardzo miły śmiech. — Jesteś po prostu bardzo… imponująca w osobie.

— To z pewnością minie, kiedy się lepiej poznamy.

Pomoce kuchenne przestały szykować obiad i szeptały nerwowo między sobą, gapiąc się na Cassandrę. Ochmistrzyni Sabra zauważyła to i pogoniła je do pracy, a Isadora popatrzyła na nią z wymowną miną.

— Wytrzymywanie z moim bratem jest dopiero godne podziwu — stwierdziła Cassandra, wycofując się z kuchni.

Przeszła przez jadalnię, pokój bawialny z instrumentami muzycznymi, hol i wydostała się na taras, skąd rozciągał się widok na resztę posiadłości. Żółknące drzewa odbijały się w jeziorze jak namalowany pejzaż, ale kompozycję psuł mur, którym opasano większość terenów, odcinając od dworu winnicę i północną część parku.

Oparła się o balustradę i wciągnęła powietrze głęboko do płuc. Zza zarośli po wschodniej stronie jeziora wyłoniło się kilka postaci: mama w zielonej opończy, tata w czerni i bieli, Anthony z czarną brodą, a za nimi płomieniste loki Sigismunda, który, zdawało się, zapuścił włosy. Wokół dorosłych biegało kilkuletnie dziecko, które musiało być potomstwem Anthony’ego i Isadory, o którym kilkukrotnie pisano jej w listach.

Przeskoczyła przez barierkę i pobiegła w ich stronę. Ziemia płynnie uciekała jej spod nóg.

— Cass! — Anthony też wyrwał do przodu i kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, złapał ją i uścisnął z mocą. — Kiedy przyjechałaś?!

— Niedawno. — Wyswobodziła się na tyle, żeby złapać go za brodę. — Co ty masz na twarzy? Słodka Andraste.

— Nie dodaje mi powagi?

— Nie wydaje mi się. Mamo, pięknie wyglądasz. — Matka wydawała się krucha i niewielka w jej uścisku, ale ojciec stanowił największym szok: z bliska widać było, jak bardzo posiwiał i postarzał się na twarzy. Na dodatek opierał się na lasce. — Tato.

— Cassandro. — Uścisnął tylko jej rękę. — Cieszę się, że wreszcie cię widzę.

— Przywiozłam ci najlepszego uzdrowiciela w tej części Thedas — powiedziała szybko, usiłując ukryć zmieszanie. — A… Henrika Grima. Pomoże ci, zobaczysz.

— A poznałaś już Roberta? — wciął się Anthony, pokazując jej swojego synka. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak oni w dzieciństwie, tylko miał niebieskie oczy. — Rob, zobacz, to twoja ciocia, Bohaterka Orlais, Poszukiwaczka i teraz w Inkwizycji… ta…

— Witaj, Robercie.

— Dzieńbry — powiedział Robert, wstydząc się trochę.

— Gdzie reszta gości, Cassandro? — zapytał ojciec.

— Isadora ich przyjęła. Będą gotowi na obiad.

Kiwnął głową z aprobatą i wyciągnął ramię do mamy. Cassandra miała jednak wrażenie, że to ona bardziej go podpierała, kiedy oddalili się w kierunku dworu.

— Gratulacje — powiedziała do Anthony’ego. — Kto by pomyślał.

Anthony, który właśnie usadził sobie Roberta na ramionach, uśmiechnął się wymownie.

— Dzięki. Szkoda tylko, że cię tu nie było na te okazje.

— Wierz mi, też tego teraz żałuję. — Złapała Roberta za stopę w małym buciku, a on wierzgnął energicznie. — Ale nie mogłam z wami być. Nie mogłam nawet za bardzo o tym myśleć, żeby nie tęsknić.

— Niesamowicie się trzymasz. — Anthony zmierzył ją z podziwem wzrokiem. — Jakbyś miała nadal dwadzieścia pięć lat.

— To zasługa ruchu. Dziś to pierwszy dzień od dawna, kiedy nie przypasałam miecza. — Poczekała, aż rodzice się oddalą, i przybliżyła się do brata. — Powiedz, o co chodzi z tym murem? Od kiedy to ojciec chciał robić z domu twierdzę?

Anthony wzruszył ramionami - Robert podskoczył - i odwrócił się w kierunku Sigismunda, który został z tyłu, żeby rozmówić się z dwoma nieznanymi jej gwardzistami. Zdała sobie sprawę, że musieli oni stanowić straż tylną na rodzinnym spacerze.

— Czasy są niebezpieczne, wiesz sama — skwitował. — Być może gorsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sigismundzie, pozwolisz?

— Oczywiście. Poszukiwaczko. — Ukłonił jej się z uroczym uśmiechem. Nadal był gładko ogolony, ale nie miał już miękkiej twarzy młodzieńca, tylko ogorzałą mężczyzny.

— Wspaniale cię widzieć, Sigismundzie. — Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i kiedy ją chwycił, przyciągnęła go do siebie i uścisnęła za ramię. — Przed czym, w takim razie, bronisz naszej rodziny?

— Przed wszystkim — powiedział szczerze Sigismund, zatykając ręce za pas od miecza. — W Nevarrze było dość bezpiecznie w porównaniu do innych części kraju, ale Kirkwall jest tak niedaleko… Postanowiliśmy się zabezpieczyć.

I może mieli rację - przyszedł jej do głowy los rodziców Trevelyan, wywleczonych z kasztelu na wzgórzu w środku nocy. Wzdrygnęła się.

— Mieliście problemy z dezerterami?

— Musieliśmy kilku przegonić, tak.

— Ferdynand się tym nie zainteresował? Jeśli byli tu…

— Nie był to aż taki problem — uciął Anthony. — To raczej nasza własna inicjatywa. Nic niezwykłego, Cassandro, możesz mi wierzyć. Dlaczego tak o to wypytujesz?

Przez moment sama nie była pewna.

— Jestem ciekawa źródła zmian. Tylko tyle.

— Jeśli mowa o zmianach — wtrącił Sigismund — to raczej my oczekujemy opowieści, najlepiej dość długiej, bo póki co docierały do nas raczej echa twoich wyczynów.

— “Wyczynów” — powtórzyła Cassandra. — Pamiętacie, kiedy wszyscy mówili jeszcze “ekscesy”?

— Ja pamiętam. — Anthony klepnął ją w ramię. — Chodź, bohaterko. Sabra przygotowała twoją ulubioną pieczeń.

Starała się czerpać przyjemność z tego oczekiwania na spotkanie, ale kiedy wchodziła na taras za Anthonym i Sigismundem, zauważała głównie to, jak wszystko się delikatnie różniło od tego, co zapamiętała. Wisiały nowe kotary, inne od tych, do których po kryjomu przyciskała Trevelyan, wszyscy byli ubrani w bufiaste rękawy, zgodnie z najnowszą modą rodem z Orlais, a jej brat chyłkiem dojrzał.

Obiad był przewidywalnie nudny. Trevelyan z ukrywanym zniecierpliwieniem opowiadała po raz piąty o odbiciu Adamantu i bitwie w Świątyni Świętych Prochów, dając Cassandrze szansę zjeść trzy kawałki pieczeni, potem Anthony zaczął wypytywać o Ferelden i ojciec wygłosił klasyczną tyradę na temat niewdzięczności i niegospodarności fereldeńczyków, a na sam koniec Anders-incognito z fałszywą naiwnością palnął coś o magach i dyskusja rozbujała się aż po deser. Wyglądało na to, że jej ojciec nadal hołdował tym samym staroświeckim poglądom, co zawsze, a matka zbywała jego wykłady milczeniem; zupełnie jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Trevelyan milczała również, nadziewając na widelczyk kolejne kawałki czekoladowego fondanta z chłodną nonszalancją. Kiedy tata zrezygnował z werbalnej walki z nieustępliwym uzdrowicielem Henrikiem, odłożyła sztućce i odchrząknęła, bezwiednie ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

— Świat się zmienia — powiedziała w nastałej ciszy. — Myślę, że możemy to osobiście poświadczyć. W obliczu takich zmian można na nie bądź to jakoś zareagować… bądź zejść na margines.

Wyczekujące milczenie obróciło się w konsternację. Anthony patrzył po wszystkich, usiłując odkryć, co się właśnie stało, Josephine zamknęła oczy, żeby tego nie widzieć, a ojciec zbladł tak bardzo, że upodobnił się kolorem do kołnierzyka swojej koszuli.

Na szczęście po chwili wpadła służba i uwolniła ich od stołu. Po wymianie tradycyjnych grzeczności rodzice opuścili towarzystwo na wieczór, a Anthony i Isadora zabrali gości na taras na mniej oficjalną część programu.

— Zaraz wrócę — powiedziała Cassandra, nachylając się do Trevelyan w przejściu, i pognała na piętro, gdzie za ojcem właśnie zamykały się drzwi gabinetu. — Tato, poczekaj. Chciałabym z tobą zamienić słowo.

— Tak? W jakim temacie? — Ojciec usiadł za biurkiem i odłożył laskę. — Tej mało zawoalowanej groźby twojej Inkwizytorki?

Cassandra zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— To prawda, że było to dość mocne stwierdzenie — przyznała — ale Trevelyan jest teraz dyplomatką…

— Tym bardziej było ono mocne, szczególnie w kontekście rozmowy przy stole.

— Nie to miałam na myśli. — Zorientowała się, że stojąc na środku robi z siebie petenta albo oponenta, i oparła się o kredens. — Jako dyplomata nauczyła się uderzać tam, gdzie boli. I może mieć trochę racji: Ferelden to już nie ten sam kraj, który odwiedziłeś - ile? dwadzieścia lat temu? Nie dopuszczasz do siebie myśli, że coś mogło się tam zmienić?

— Ferelden? — powtórzył ojciec. — Cassandro, nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że będziesz, rozmawiając ze mną, tak owijać w bawełnę. Towarzystwo dyplomatów odcisnęło na tobie najwyraźniej piętno!

— Tak? Chcesz grać w otwarte karty? — Wzburzyła się nagle. — Myślisz, że nie wiem, co masz mi za złe? Wiem doskonale! Nie. — Uniosła rękę, kiedy otworzył usta. — Nie przerywaj mi. Zaczniemy od tego, co ja mam ci za złe, a tym jest traktowanie swoich gości bez szacunku.

— Bez szacunku? — powtórzył tata, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. — Widzę, że wzburzyła się w tobie już krew, ale - ja, bez szacunku? Przywiozłaś ją tutaj znowu, po takim czasie, licząc właściwie na co? Że zapomniałem, jak to się ostatnio odbyło? Co potem zrobiłaś?

— Wręcz przeciwnie! — wybuchła Cassandra. — Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pamiętasz i wysnułeś z tego jakieś wnioski!

— Jakie? Że postanowiłaś cały czas robić mi na złość?!

Zatkało ją na moment z czystego, niepohamowanego gniewu, tego rodzaju słusznego oburzenia, dzięki któremu wyostrza się spojrzenie.

— To, co właśnie powiedziałeś, dowodzi, jak jesteś krótkowzroczny — powiedziała w końcu, dysząc jak po wielkim wysiłku. — Wszystko, co przez całe swoje życie robiłam, wynikało z decyzji, które miały na celu coś dobrego, słusznego. Decyzji opartych na wartościach, które rzekomo też wyznawałeś. Jedną, jedyną rzecz zrobiłam tylko dla siebie: pozwoliłam sobie pokochać Trevelyan. I okazało się, że to też jest słuszne.

Ojciec potrząsnął głową.

— Przekabacili cię. Ci, z którymi przestajesz. Zawsze miałaś dobre chęci, ale to nie zawsze wystarcza…

— Okazuje się, że kiedy kogoś podziwiasz i szanujesz — ciągnęła Cassandra — ciężko ci przyjąć, że ktoś inny z zasady ma na jego temat złe zdanie. Ale pozwoliło mi to też zrozumieć, czemu znienawidziłeś Vestalusa: nie mogłeś go dalej mieć za swojego ukochanego brata, skoro ktoś lekką ręką skazał go na śmierć.

— Vestalus był maleficarem — powiedział ojciec, ale jakoś bez przekonania.

— Vestalus nie był maleficarem, a Trevelyan nie zasłużyła na to, co ją spotkało: na lata więzienia, na upokorzenie i ubezwłasnowolnienie. Tak naprawdę, to Inkwizytorki nie uformowało konklawe ani groźba Koryfeusza, stworzyliście ją wy: ty, Ferdynand i templariusze. Tamtego dnia w Cumberland stworzyliście Inkwizytorkę, a mnie wysłaliście do zakonu.

— Cassandro… może nie jestem dumny z niektórych podyktowanych sytuacją poczynań, ale… — szukał słów, ale szło mu niesporo; to po nim odziedziczyła ten brak łatwości w wyrażaniu się.

Miała w zanadrzu jeszcze jeden cios, taki ostateczny, i pod wpływem wzburzenia postanowiła go użyć.

— Zawsze byłam najbardziej zawiedziona — powiedziała — że ze wszystkich to akurat ty w ogóle mnie nie poparłeś. Zapomniałeś, jak ciebie potraktowali, kiedy wybrałeś mamę?

Kiedy powiedziała to ostatnie słowo, nagle jakby zupełnie opadła z sił, i musiała się wesprzeć na kredensie. Ojciec patrzył przez okno na ciemny dziedziniec i po długiej chwili ciężkiego milczenia zostawiła go tam i wyszła na korytarz. Świece na kandelabrze się dopalały, dając słabe, migoczące światło.

Zeszła na parter i wyjrzała na taras. Isadora opowiadała historię spotkania Anthony’ego, obfitującą najwyraźniej w komiczne momenty, bo Trevelyan i Josephine co chwilę parskały śmiechem. Sam Tony nalewał wszystkim wina z gąsiorka z ich piwniczki i robił kpiarskie miny; Anders wabił do siebie stajenne koty. Wieczór był jeszcze wystarczająco ładny, żeby na zewnątrz było rześko, a nie zimno.

Pchnęła drzwi i usiadła na sofce obok Trevelyan.

— Już jestem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Trevelyan, poprawiając szal. W półmroku wieczoru wyglądała oszałamiająco.

— Już tak — powiedziała, obejmując ją ramieniem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan odkrywa na nowo majątek rodziców Cassandry. Przy okazji na jaw wychodzą pewne niewygodne fakty. Wszelkie podobieństwa zapewne zamierzone.

Z końca korytarza dobiegł rumor i głośne protesty.

— Proszę się położyć! — powtórzył donośnie Anders. — Obiecuję, że to nie będzie boleć!

— Zabierajcie te ręce!

— Muszę położyć dłonie, żeby terapia przyniosła jakiś skutek. Proszę się nie wyrywać!

Josephine i Trevelyan wymieniły spojrzenia.

— Co jak co, ale Anders zawsze robi, co ma zrobić — stwierdziła Trevelyan, leniwie przewracając strony, ale w rzeczywistości obserwując Cassandrę przez okno: stała na szeroko rozstawionych nogach na dziedzińcu, rozmawiając z bratem. Jej barki, plecy, uda i łydki stanowiły harmonijną linię implikującą siłę i gotowość do akcji.

— Zgoda. Korzyści z jego przyjęcia znacznie przewyższają straty. — Josephine przejrzała ją i podeszła do siedzenia przy oknie. — Pomiędzy Cassandrą a księciem jest jakieś napięcie, prawda?

— Oj, jest. — Napotykając zaciekawiony wzrok Josephine, dodała: — Nie do końca związane z naszym przyjazdem, a przynajmniej nie tylko z tym. To coś, co musieli od dawna załatwić.

— Czyli przebywamy z dwoma rozzłoszczonymi Cassandrami. To trochę niepokojąca wizja.

— To prawda, Cassandra jest bardzo podobna do ojca. Anthony nie, zauważyłaś? On ma łagodniejszy charakter, to po matce.

Josephine zrobiła maślane oczy. Trevelyan podejrzliwie zwęziła swoje.

— Josie!

— No co! Jest miły, przystojny i na dodatek odziedziczy księstwo.

— Niestety nie zdążyłaś.

— Wiem, straciłam okazję. — Josie posmutniała na moment, ale kiedy uniosła głowę, zabłysły jej oczy. — To nie znaczy, że nie mogę sobie popatrzeć. Tak pięknie się prezentują.

I to była prawda: oboje mieli włosy czarne jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyła ich piewszy raz w Wildervale, postawy nienaganne, twarze wyostrzone przez ubieg czasu. Anthony przybrał trochę na wadze i stracił młodzieńczą sprężystość kroku, ale Cassandra była w formie życia, a Trevelyan strzegła jej sekretu: naturalnie zdrowego organizmu całkowicie naprawionego i oczyszczonego przez magię leczącą, to, co jej starsza zaklinaczka z Ostwick nazywała pogardliwie wiejskim czarownictwem.

Trevelyan nie narzucała jej się teraz, wiedząc, że zamknięta w sobie Cassandra potrzebuje czasu, by nawiązać ponowny kontakt z rodziną. Najłatwiej przyszło jej to z bratem, ale z matką była przyblokowana, a z ojcem - skłócona, i Trevelyan miała dość oleju w głowie, by wiedzieć, że chodziło chociaż częściowo o nią. Z wielką satysfakcją zresztą wspominała moment, w którym książę ujrzał jej orszak, przeliczył, ile wszystko musiało kosztować, a potem z wielkimi oczami wysłuchał wszystkich tytułów. To było coś.

Kiedy znowu wyjrzała przez okno, Cassandry już na dziedzińcu nie było, a Anthony rozmawiał z kapitanem gwardii i wartownikami. Trevelyan i Josephine poświęciły kolejną chwilę na podziwianie uroków Sigismunda, co przerwały im gwałtownie otwierające się drzwi. Cassandra wparowała do środka z koszem pod pachą.

— Dzień dobry, Josephine, jak wam mija dzień, Trevelyan?

— Pomyślnie — odparła dyplomatycznie Josephine.

— W ogóle nie pracujemy — dorzuciła Trevelyan.

— Taką mam nadzieję. Czy masz może ochotę wybrać się na spacer?

— Tak! — Trevelyan podskoczyła w miejscu. — Chodźmy!

— To weź na wszelki wypadek szal i coś do czytania.

Josephine przyglądała im się, kiedy wychodziły, gładząc materiał sukni na kolanie.

Cassandra, milcząc w ten swój spokojny, niewymagający reakcji sposób, poprowadziła je przez ogród i wzdłuż padoku do zachodniego brzegu jeziora, a potem wąską ścieżką przez park. Wyglądało na to, że mało kto tamtędy chadzał, i Trevelyan nie przypominała też sobie, żeby sama kiedykolwiek się tam wybrała.

— Nie musisz na mnie aż tak chuchać — powiedziała, kiedy Cassandra położyła opiekuńczą rękę w dole jej pleców. — Czuję się znacznie lepiej. Faktycznie, brak rozdarć i olbrzymów do zwalczania robią gigantyczną różnicę.

— Nie muszę, ale chcę.

Na tę odpowiedź oblała ją fala czułego ciepła, które trudno było zachować w sobie. Cassandra odpowiedziała uśmiechem na jej uśmiech. Przydługie włosy kręciły jej się za uszami.

— Powiedz, proszę. — Trevelyan przywarła do jej ręki. — Czy był taki moment, kiedy… Jakby to… Kiedy zdałaś sobie sprawę, że się we mnie zakochałaś?

Cassandra spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczami.

— Co? Nie wiem… Chyba nie. Znaczy, wydaje mi się, że to po prostu jakoś tak przyszło i już było… Nigdy tego nie analizowałam. A ty?

— Ja? — Zaśmiała się z zażenowaniem. — Chyba wtedy, gdy… było to przyjęcie po polowaniu i rozmawiałyśmy w parku. Nie pamiętam o czym, ale było mi zimno i oddałaś mi swój dublet, a potem pocałowałaś w rękę, a ja byłam czerwona jak ceglarnia i dobrze, że mnie po ciemku nie widziałaś. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję.

— Nie widziałam — obiecała Cassandra. — Ale poczułam wtedy, że coś się między nami zmieniło. Nie potrafiłam tego, oczywiście, nazwać. Zobacz.

Złapała ją za rękę i sprowadziła ze ścieżki. Kręta linia brzegowa jeziora tworzyła tam małą, uroczą zatoczkę z łachą piasku tuż nad wodą. Dwór był stamtąd niewidoczny, ukryty za cyplem.

Cassandra postawiła na piasku koszyk, z dumą wydobyła z niego koc, gąsiorek wina i dwa kieliszki. Ze środka zapachniało jedzeniem i okazało się, że Sabra zapakowała im też świeże bułeczki z twarożkiem.

— Jedzenie i alkohol — powiedziała Trevelyan z pełnymi ustami. — Wiesz, jak mnie uwieść.

— Nie muszę cię już przecież uwodzić — odparła Cassandra, nalewając im obu wina.

— Nie zgadzam się. Masz mnie uwodzić cały czas.

— Tak? — Złapała za kołnierz dubletu. — A mogę iść najpierw popływać?

Trevelyan pokiwała łaskawie głową, a potem obserwowała spod rzęs cały sprawny proces rozbierania się. Cassandra weszła do wody najpierw dość mężnie, ale kiedy jej poziom sięgnął kluczowego miejsca między nogami, podskoczyła i syknęła. Trevelyan obserwowała jeszcze, jak się zanurza, a potem odpływa, prując wodę potężnymi uderzeniami ramion, i w końcu sięgnęła po książkę, którą ze sobą wzięła.

Było to najpopularniejsze dzieło Varrika, _Kryminalne zagadki Górnego Miasta_. Sama intryga nie była powalająca - główny walor literacki powieści stanowił klucz, z którym można było odczytać postaci i wydarzenia z czasów, kiedy miastem trzęsła Hawke z kompanią. Trafiła jednak na jakiś wyjątkowo nudny fragment i wolała po prostu się położyć i osłonić książką od słońca, gdzie w ciepłym, dusznym półmroku jej myśli od razu zeszły na zrządzenia losu, wypadki i osobliwości, które przesuwały osoby po czasach i miejscach, i zagłębiła się w te schematy tak dalece, że z zamyślenia wyrwało ją dopiero donośne chlupotanie. Uniosła się na łokciu i zatchnęła: Cassandra wychodziła z wody, pokonując jej opór z wytężeniem, które podkreślało mięśnie na jej brzuchu i udach. Ciemna linia włosów prowadziła od pępka w dół, w kierunku ciemnego trójkąta u zbiegu ud.

— Nie zimno? — zawołała Trevelyan.

— Przyzwyczaiłam się. — Zbliżyła się, połyskująca od wody, parująca niemal, i nagle skoczyła.

— Nie! — Trevelyan udawała, że się broni, ale pozwoliła odebrać sobie książkę i przycisnąć się do koca. — Cała jesteś zimna!

— Zaraz się rozgrzeję.

Pocałowała ją głęboko, wsuwając jedną dłoń we włosy Trevelyan i niszcząc kunsztowną koafiurę, którą ułożyła jej rano Josephine. Trevelyan złapała ją za barki, ale dłonie ześlizgiwały jej się ze mokrej skóry. Cassandra, nie tracąc czasu, przywarła ustami do jej szyi i zaczęła szukać ręką jakiegoś otwarcia w jej stroju, a Trevelyan, skora do pomocy, uniosła biodra i podciągnęła spódnicę; niestety bezmyślnie włożyła długą, zapinaną na plecach suknię.

Cassandra rozgryzła to po chwili i stanowczo przewróciła ją na brzuch, żeby dobrać się do haftek z tyłu, więc Trevelyan miała dobry widok na linię zarośli i graniczące z pewnością przekonanie, że coś się w niej poruszało. Cassandra, pochłonięta zdzieraniem sukni, chyba tego nie zauważyła.

— Cass. — Trevelyan pacnęła ją po karku. — Tam chyba ktoś jest.

— Na pewno nie. — Cassandra ugryzła ją lekko w bark. — Powiedziałam Sigismundowi, że nikt nie ma się tu zapuszczać.

— To chyba ktoś nie posłuchał.

— Cass!

Cassandra przerwała to, co robiła i jej ciało wyczuwalnie spięło się do akcji, a ręka zaczęła macać w odruchowym poszukiwaniu miecza, niestety bezowocnie, bo od przyjazdu nie nosiła ze sobą broni.

Krzaki zaszeleściły i wyłonił się z nich winowajca całego zamieszania: pokraczna, okryta łachmanami postać, którą Trevelyan początkowo wzięła za zbłąkanego żebraka. Na widok wyszczerzonych zębów w dziurze w policzku i resztek włosów na bielejącej czaszce, zorientowała się, że ma do czynienia z czym innym.

Cassandra tymczasem zerwała się na nogi, rozglądając się za czymś, czym mogłaby walczyć. Trevelyan wyplątała się z sukien, podniosła na kolana i poraziła ożywieńca trzaskającym strumieniem mrozu z obu dłoni. Zrobił jeszcze jeden chwiejny krok i zatrzymał się w niezdarnej pozie, przymrożony do ziemi lodową kolumną.

Cassandra zauważyła swoją szansę: wyrwała do przodu, obróciła się wokół własnej osi i kopnęła statuę. Ta rozsypała się na kawałki.

— Co to było? — Cassandra odwróciła się z rękami rozłożonymi w geście bezsilności. Nadal była zupełnie goła, co Trevelyan szalenie rozbawiło.

— Ożywieniec. To kraj nekromancji i nie wiedziałaś, co to jest?

— Racja. — Szturchnęła resztki stopą. — Ale skąd to się tu wzięło?

— Uciekło komuś. Albo było tu cały czas. Przecież twój wujek był nekromantą.

— Ale to było tak dawno temu… Czy czar mógłby tak długo trzymać?

— Odpowiedni czar? Zdecydowanie. Dopóki nikt tu nie przyszedł, mógł leżeć w letargu. Może zbudzili go murarze?

— Może. — Cassandra oderwała wreszcie wzrok od szczątków. — Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?

— Truposz przyłapał nas in flagranti, ale poza tym tak. Nie jestem ze szkła, tyle razy walczyłam z tobą w pierwszej linii.

— Wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem każdego razu — powiedziała Cassandra, szukając swoich ubrań.

— Nie skończymy? — zaproponowała nieśmiało Trevelyan, przyciskając do siebie luźny gors sukni.

— Chciałabym najpierw coś sprawdzić. — Narzuciła tunikę i zaciągnęła pas. — Chodź, zapnę cię z powrotem.

Kiedy Trevelyan wyglądała tak, że nie budziłaby już sensacji wśród postronnych, zostawiły koszyk, koc i resztki ożywieńca i ruszyły dalej wzdłuż jeziora. Niebawem zza cypla wyłonił się dwór, a one odbiły od brzegu w głąb parku. Trevelyan poznała to miejsce dopiero, gdy przeszły przez polanę z samotną jabłonią i gąszcz rododendronów: to tutaj zabrała kiedyś Cassandrę nocą i to stąd uciekły wypłoszone szelestami w zaroślach. Została wówczas ostrzeżona przed zapuszczaniem się na tę część majątku i zaaferowana ich rozwijającym się romansem nie poświęciła temu żadnego namysłu.

Za barierą zapuszczonego żywopłotu i szpaleru przerośniętych akacji kryła się podnieszczona, kryta gontem willa.

— Co to jest? — zatchnęła się Trevelyan.

— Mój wuj tu kiedyś mieszkał. — Cassandra odgarnęła gałęzie jaśminu, który wtargnął na ścieżkę. — A właściwie pomieszkiwał. Miał tu swój warsztat i bibliotekę. Po jego śmierci ojciec wszystko zamknął na cztery spusty.

— I nigdy tu już nie przychodziliście? Nawet jako dzieci?

— Szczególnie jako dzieci. Widziałaś, co na nas wyskoczyło.

Jasne drewno, którym pokryto ściany willi, przegniło, odsłaniając wewnętrzną konstrukcję. Przez te dziury wdzierała się korzeniami, gałęziami i pędami przyroda. Schody trzeszczały złowieszczo pod stopami.

Cassandra zatrzymała się na chwilę na ganku, jakby rozważała jakieś za i przeciw, po czym oszczędnym, eleganckim ruchem pchnęła drzwi barkiem. Od razu ustąpiły, a ze środka buchnęło stęchlizną.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nikt tutaj nie był od… ilu? dwudziestu lat?

— Lekko licząc. — Cassandra nastąpiła na coś, co chrupnęło. Kiedy uniosła stopę, ich oczom ukazała się porcelanowa filiżanka.

Willa wyglądała na miejsce opuszczone w pośpiechu. Na brudnym, pokrytym liśćmi i martwymi owadami kredensie wciąż stał kryształowy wazon z suchym wiechciem starego bukietu. Kuchnię rozwlekły i poniszczyły małe zwierzęta. Myszy uciekały spod stóp, a obrazy zwisały ze ścian smętnymi płatami.

Na Trevelyan najbardziej przygnębiające wrażenie zrobiła biblioteka, w której napuchnięte od wilgoci książki nie mieściły się na zapadniętych regałach. Zrąb kolekcji stanowiły klasyczne dzieła taumaturgiczne, ale dostrzegła też kilka białych kruków, a wielu tytułów nie mogła odczytać ani rozpoznać.

— Ja wiele rozumiem — zawołała do Cassandry, która oglądała inne pomieszczenia — ale to jest zwyczajne marnotrawstwo. Mogliście zawołać kogoś z Koledżu, kto by je wycenił albo oddać po prostu do któregoś Kręgu…

Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę nie dostała odpowiedzi, wyjrzała z biblioteki. Cassandra stała bez ruchu w mrocznym holu.

— Cass?

— Coś mnie zastanawia. — Spojrzała przełotnie przez ramię. — Czemu z tych wszystkich drzwi akurat te wyglądają na otwierane?

Pociągnęła do siebie skrzydło drzwi na werandę. Ustąpiło łatwo, ukazując uporządkowaną przestrzeń, oczyszczoną przestrzeń z niepodrabialnymi znakami ludzkiej bytności.

W środku akurat nikogo nie było, ale wyglądało na to, że całkiem niedawno pił wino i jadł kurczaka, zresztą na zastawie wyniesionej z kuchni. Cassandra ściągnęła gniewnie brwi.

— Nie wiem, co to ma znaczyć.

Trevelyan przyklękła przy posłaniu. Składało się z zalatujących koniem derek i koców; na wierzchu leżała wojskowa kurtka, z rodzaju tych, które nosili lancknechci, bez żadnych oznaczeń. Nie było żadnych innych osobistych rzeczy.

— Czy twój ojciec ma jakichś wrogów? — zapytała Trevelyan, po roku z Inkwizycją podejrzewająca zawsze najgorsze.

— Wrogów? — powtórzyła Cassandra. — Chyba nie. Czemu miałby mieć?

Fuknęła niezadowolona i w kilku stanowczych krokach znalazła się na krawędzi werandy. Dalej był tylko gęsty, niesforny las, w którym można by się z powodzeniem schować przed całym oddziałem.

— Wyjdź z ukrycia, jeśli tu jesteś — zawołała. — Natychmiast!

— Wątpię, by ktokolwiek się skusił, Cassandro. Chodź, wrócimy tu z ludźmi.

Cassandra mruknęła gniewnie, ale zawróciła. Milczała całą drogę powrotną, pozostawiając Trevelyan przestrzeń do namysłu. O ile cieszyła się z możliwości wypoczynku, to dopiero akcja i intryga naprawdę dodały jej energii, i szła obok Cassandry z dawno niedoświadczoną werwą i zapałem. Przeniosło ją to nawet nieco w przeszłość, do tego czasu, kiedy wydawało jej się, że świat jest pełen możliwości i jej jako jedynej z całego swego rodzaju udało się wyciągnąć los pozwalający na ucieczkę z wieży, dopóki wiary tej nie zweryfikowały wydarzenia z Cumberland.

Po drodze do dworu przechodziły przez ogród, w którym Anders, pochylony nad grządkami, coś zrywał albo pielił. Widok ten, przedziwnie zazębiony z tym, co właśnie przyszło jej do głowy, zupełnie wytrącił ją z równowagi, i zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie podniosły tematu tego, dlaczego w ogóle Trevelyan zniknęła w środku nocy z pokoju na szczycie wieży letniego pałacu króla Nevarry.

— ...w gabinecie? — dosłyszała tylko koniec pytania zadanego przez Cassandrę.

— W swoich pokojach — odparł Anders, odgarniając włosy z twarzy wierzchem dłoni. — Zdaje się, że go wymęczyłem. Na waszym miejscu dałbym mu trochę czasu.

Cassandra ruszyła już w kierunku dworu, ale po dwóch krokach zatrzymała się i odwróciła na pięcie.

— Dziękuję za to, co dla niego robisz. Domyślam się, że jest okropnym pacjentem.

— Tak jest. — Anders ze wzruszenia złapał się za serce. — Ale to moje powołanie. — Przeniósł wzrok na rozkojarzoną Trevelyan. — A z tobą wszystko w porządku?

— Tak. — Otrząsnęła się. — Słuchaj, nie słyszałeś może, żeby po majątku kręcili się jacyś inni goście? Może niekoniecznie zapowiedziani?

— Jasne! To sensacja dnia.

Cassandra, która podjęła na nowo swoją zdecydowaną wędrówkę, stanęła jak wryta.

— Co masz na myśli?

— No, kuzyna Wilhelma. — Anders zniżył konspiracyjnie głos. — To jedyne, o czym mówi cała służba od rana. Ktoś się wygadał, co się dzieje z koszykami jedzenia, które w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają z kuchni.

— Kuzyna Wilhelma? — powtórzyła Cassandra tak głośno, że słyszeli ją pewnie nawet w pobliskiej wsi. — Kuzyn Wilhelm mieszka na werandzie domu wuja?!

— Właśnie nie wiem, gdzie mieszka — stwierdził Anders. — Nie wydawało mi się, że tu są jeszcze jakieś budynki.

— Czemu nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował? — zapytała retorycznie Cassandra, ruszając żwawo w kierunku dworu.

Trevelyan musiała podkasać suknię i podbiec, żeby ją dogonić. W holu ujrzała swoje odbicie w lustrze i siwe włosy ugruntowały ją ostatecznie w rzeczywistości.

Cassandra pokonała schody kilkoma susami i wparowała do pomieszczenia, w którym Trevelyan jeszcze nie gościła. Kwatery księcia Matthiasa były obszerne, urządzone z niewątpliwym smakiem, ale coś w wystroju i stylu przywodziło jej na myśl znacznie skromniejsze pokoje jej ojca w kasztelu w Ostwick.

Książę niewinnie grał w szachy z Anthonym.

— Czemu nie powiedzieliście mi o Wilhelmie? — zaatakowała go Cassandra. — Dlaczego wygnaliście go do willi w parku? Przecież znalazłoby się tu dla niego miejsce! Nic nie rozumiem!

Trevelyan ukłoniła się, bo stwierdziła, że grzeczność nie zaszkodzi. Anthony się odkłonił i wymienili spojrzenia osób, które dokładnie wiedziały, jak rozwinie się ta sytuacja.

— Wilhelm… nie jest tu oficjalnie — zaczął książę. — I zapewne wkrótce wyjedzie. Głównie dlatego pragnęliśmy jego obecność zachować…

— To co, już nie można nam ufać? — wypaliła Cassandra, stając groźnie nad stolikiem do gry. — Czy Wilhelm coś przeskrobał? I skąd ten mur?

— Mur zwiększa obronność…

— Nie udawajmy już, tato — westchnął Anthony. — Od początku ci powtarzałem, że to zły pomysł.

— Tak jak myślałam — powiedziała triumfalnie Cassandra. — Ukrywacie coś przed nami. Tylko co takiego?

— Wilhelm jest pod naszą opieką. — Książę dał za wygraną z głębokim, zbolałym westchnieniem. — Ferdynand chciał posłać go na szafot. Nie tylko jego.

— Oszalał do cna — dopowiedział Anthony. — Ciotka Lila i Alfred… Szafot. Daniel… wygnany. Co z Achimem, nie wiemy. Luiza i Edmund przebywają incognito w Orlais. Kto mógł, uciekł ze stolicy, bo nie wiadomo, kto będzie kolejny. Łaska królewska jeździ na tak pstrym koniu…

— Co gorsza — wtrącił książę — eliminował albo osłabiał konkurencję tak dyskretnie i stopniowo, że nie zorientowaliśmy się, dopóki nie było za późno. W tej chwili zostaliśmy tylko my. I Wilhelm, pierwszy w tej chwili w kolejce do tronu.

— Jak mogliście na to pozwolić? — zapytała Cassandra.

— I czemu nikt o tym nie wiedział? — zdziwiła się Trevelyan. — Przecież mieliśmy kontakt nawet w Tevinterze - a nikogo w Nevarrze?

— Mieliście szpiegów w Tevinterze? — zapytał książę, na pół zbulwersowany, na pół pełen podziwu.

— Wszędzie oprócz Nevarry — odparła Cassandra. — Bo spodziewałam się, że moja własna rodzina będzie mnie informować o tym, co się dzieje.

W tym momencie pojawiła się Isadora, zarumieniona i nieco zdyszana.

— Czy coś się stało?

— Wszystko wyszło na jaw — wyjaśniła Trevelyan.

— No cóż… Przepraszam za obcesowość, ale cały czas byłam zdania, że to zły pomysł.

— Widzisz? — Cassandra zwróciła się do Anthony’ego. — Powinieneś słuchać żony. To jest ewidentnie twoja lepsza połowa.

Ojciec westchnął i zrezygnowanym ruchem dotknął czoła.

— Nie byłem nigdy wielkim poplecznikiem tego pomysłu — przyznał Anthony, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenie. — Niemniej…

— To dlaczego w ogóle postanowiliście go wprowadzić w życie? — zapytała Trevelyan, którą rodzinne dramaty Pentaghastów zaczynały już nużyć.

Książę popatrzył na nią z tą pozornie skruszoną, ale w rzeczywistości potwornie arogancką miną, która nieodmiennie wyprowadzała ją z równowagi.

— Chodziło o nas — odkryła. — Prawda? O to, że Inkwizycja mogłaby zyskać wpływy w Nevarrze.

Zawstydzone szuranie Anthony’ego potwierdzało jej przypuszczenia. Książę nie spuścił wzroku. Oczy miał stalowe jak Cassandra.

— Jak w Fereldenie i w Orlais — powiedział, splatając dłonie.— Przypomnijcie mi, proszę, czyim protektoratem są w tej chwili Sztormowe Wybrzeże i Empris du Lion?

— Wszystkie protektoraty zostaną zwrócone po rozwiązaniu tego konklawe — odparła Trevelyan. — To zresztą odrębna sytuacja…

— Dlaczego dopiero po konklawe, a nie teraz?

— Nie mam obowiązku wam się tłumaczyć z tych decyzji.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w Trevelyan i książę mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu Cassandra odchrząknęła.

— To do niczego nie prowadzi. Inkwizycja miała cały czas narzędzia i wolę polityczną, żeby pomóc, a wy postanowiliście to przede mną ukryć. Takiej decyzji nie da się obronić.

Trevelyan potrząsnęła zniecierpliwiona głową.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć. — Ukłoniła się i wyszła. Na holu oparła się o ścianę obok drzwi, usiłując nie słuchać toczącej się nadal kłótni. Nie zamierzała dyskutować z kimś, kto nie potrafił pojąć, że mógł nie mieć racji.

Kiedy tak stała na korytarzu, otworzyły się drzwi naprzeciwko, i wyjrzała z nich księżna Tigana.

— Inkwizytorko? — Miała na sobie purpurową suknię z trenem, która nie zupełnie nie odpowiadała tej porze dnia. Na głowie piętrzyła jej się wymyślna koafiura spiętrzona z jasnych włosów, grzebieni i wstążek.

— Proszę mi mówić “Trevelyan”. — Po obcowaniu z jej koszmarnym mężem Trevelyan wspaniałomyślnie postanowiła być dla niej miła.

— Czy mogłabym ukraść minutę, moja droga Trevelyan? Chciałabym poprosić o radę.

— Oczywiście. — Trevelyan z chęcią oddaliła się od źródła podniesionych głosów i weszła do buduaru księżnej. — O co chodzi?

— Och, to nic takiego. — Tigana zbliżyła się do swojej garderoby. Kiedy ją otworzyła, Trevelyan nieelegancko otworzyła usta. — Nie jestem pewna, co zamówić na sezon zimowy. Słyszałam, że gładkie materiały przestały być już modne, ale nie mam wrażenia, żeby wróciły już wzory…

Księżna przebierała w sukniach godnych królowej: do ziemi, do kostek, z trenem, z fortugałem, z gorstem, jakimiś elementami, których Trevelyan nie potrafiła nawet nazwać. Zaczęła się nagle wstydzić swojego dość prostego stroju, który założyła rano z lenistwa.

— Z tym zapewne bardziej pomogłaby Józefina — powiedziała uprzejmie — ale mogę spróbować. Trochę czasu spędziłam w Orlais.

— Co się tam rozgrywa? — zapytała księżna z roztargnieniem.

— W Orlais? Przygotowania do wyboru nowej Boskiej, zapewne.

— Nie, tam po drugiej stronie. — Wskazała brodą pokoje męża.

Trevelyan wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła drogich, śliskich materiałów. Cała garderoba pachniała ciężkimi, piżmowymi perfumami podobnymi do tych, które nosiła jej babcia.

— Usiłują zdecydować, co zrobić z waszym królem — odparła, przeglądając stroje. — Myślę, że gładkie materiały, szczególnie w zimnych kolorach, by doskonale pasowały na zimę.

— Tak myślałam, dziękuję! Nigdy dotąd nie miałam nikogo, kto mógłby mi coś pomóc. Czas najwyższy z tym Ferdynandem — dodała po chwili namysłu, przenosząc przytomniejszy nieco wzrok na Trevelyan. — Ale czemu ciebie tam nie ma, moja droga?

Trevelyan otworzyła usta i zamknęła je po chwili. Księżna po prostu wskazała jej dłonią fotel, a sama zajęła się dalszym przeglądaniem garderoby. Niekiedy w jej ruchach i twarzy widać było Cassandrę i można było sobie wyobrazić, jak będzie wyglądać za dwadzieścia lat.

Leżała na poduszkach i myślała, a w końcu powiedziała:

— Ja po prostu już wiem, co zrobić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To miał być w zamierzeniu ostatni rozdział, ale postanowiłam dodać jeszcze jeden wątek i w związku z tym brakuje jeszcze jednego albo dwóch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra i Trevelyan przygotowują przewrót pod kierownictwem niespodziewanego sojusznika.

Cassandra pchnęła wrota i weszła do Wielkiej Sali z obnażonym mieczem. Przeszła całą jej długość, powiewając kasakiem z okiem Inkwizycji i robiąc wielkie wrażenie na dworzanach płci obojga.

— Ferdynandzie Pentaghast — powiedziała, zatrzymując się przed tronem. — W imieniu sprawiedliwości dziejowej i honoru naszego rodu pozbawiam was korony raz na zawsze.

Zerwana z głowy korona potoczyła się dramatycznie po posadzce, a w tle powiewały nevarrskie flagi.

— Moim zdaniem powinniśmy unikać symboli Inkwizycji — powiedziała rzeczywista Cassandra, mile jednak połechtana wizją odmalowaną przez Trevelyan. — Więc byłby to raczej nasz rodzinny herb. Poza tym to nie do końca tak się odbywa.

— Nie uważam też, że tak otwarte użycie Cassandry to dobry pomysł w trakcie trwania operacji — stwierdziła Josephine, dolewając sobie herbaty. — W jakiejkolwiek roli samo jej pojawienie się będzie poważnym zagrożeniem, czy to jako Prawej Ręki Inkwizytorki, czy dawnej dziedziczki Mathiasa.

— Zgoda. — Cassandra wstała i rozprostowała nogi. Nad parkiem zapadał wieczór, nakreślony na niebie miękkimi liniami czerwieni. — Jeśli mamy działać potajemnie, to nie powinnam tam za szybko pokazywać swojej twarzy.

— Sama Inkwizytorka również raczej powinna unikać wystąpień — dodała Josephine. — Przynajmniej dopóki zaproszenia nie wystosuje nowy władca, książę Wilhelm.

Książę Wilhelm, dotąd milczący i raczej przestraszony, skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

— To jak to się w takim razie odbywa? — Trevelyan wydawała się przywiązana do swojej wizji. — Pod czyimi auspicjami?

— Rodu. Naszego i van Markhamów. Ale ich raczej nie namówimy do współpracy, jeśli chcemy osadzić na tronie Willy’ego.

— Wilhelma — sprostował Wilhelm.

— Wilhelma — powtórzyła machinalnie Cassandra. — Oni chcieliby na pewno tam widzieć tę, jak jej tam… No…

— Magdalenę — uzupełnił Wilhelm. — Van Markhamowie od miesięcy zacierają ręce, czekając na nasz ostateczny upadek. Ale nie są też za szczęśliwi, bo Ferdynand ostatnio dorzucił im podwójny podatek katastralny z jakiegoś wymyślonego powodu.

— Na pewno moglibyśmy ich jakoś użyć — zastanowiła się Trevelyan, kładąc nogi na miejscu zwolnionym przez Cassandrę. — Nie wprost, bo nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić, ale jakoś…

— Nacisk? — zaproponowała Josephine. — Dyplomatyczny… Odwołujący się do troski o wspólną ojczyznę…

— To za mało — parsknęła Cassandra. — Van Markhamowie najchętniej zatańczyliby na naszych grobach. Kiedy byłam mała, Magdalena ciągnęła mnie za włosy.

— Mnie szczypała — dodał markotnie Wilhelm.

— Albo nacisk bardziej bezpośredni — zaproponowała Trevelyan. — Wiecie… na każdego jest jakiś hak i z pewnością możemy go znaleźć. Trzeba szybko wysłać kruka do szpiegmistrzyni. A ty dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytała Cassandry, która zmierzała już do drzwi tarasowych.

— Po kogoś, kto się rzeczywiście zna na szpiegostwie — odparła. — Zaraz wracam.

Na czas tajnej narady cała służba dostała wychodne, więc parter dworu był ciemny i pusty za wyjątkiem kwater mistrza Henrika. Na piętrze światło sączyło się spod drzwi gabinetu, gdzie ojciec i Anthony szukali godnych zaufania rycerzy i wielmoży z Nevarry, którzy wsparliby ich w przewrocie, oraz buduaru mamy. Cassandra zapukała do jej drzwi.

Zeszły razem na taras. Zebrani zerwali się na ich widok na nogi.

— Ze względu na to, że nie ma z nami naszej zwykłej szpiegmistrzyni — oznajmiła Cassandra — postanowiłam dołączyć do obrad szpiegmistrzynię byłą, ale nie mniej doświadczoną.

— Proszę siadać — powiedziała mama, machając na nich elegancką ręką.

— Jest to pewne zaskoczenie — uśmiechnęła się Trevelyan. — Miłe, ale zaskoczenie, bo Cassandra dotychczas się nawet o tym nie zająknęła.

— To są tak zwane “mniej znane fakty” — odparła uprzejmie mama. — Też, poniekąd, as w rękawie. Zapewne zauważyłaś już, że ta rodzina nie jest znana ze swojego strategicznego geniuszu.

Wszyscy mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie przytaknęli. Cassandra rzuciła Trevelyan oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

— Ja natomiast jestem jej częścią tylko z wyboru, nie z urodzenia — dokończyła mama.

Cassandra westchnęła, siadając obok niej.

— Mama była bardem jak ty, Josephine. A później doradzała na kilku dworach w Wolnych Marchiach. Oto cała tajemnica.

— Bardzo dziękujemy za pomoc — powiedziała grzecznie Josephine.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Mama wyjęła skądś i założyła na nos binokle. Cassandra zauważyła, że Trevelyan ukryła uśmiech za przyłożoną do twarzy dłonią. — Żebyśmy mogli na dobre rozpocząć, potrzebujemy listy wszystkich zasobów, jakie posiadamy w tej chwili, zarówno jako ród, jak i Inkwizycja. Do tego należy sporządzić listę zasobów prospektywnych, po które można sięgnąć w razie potrzeby…

Trevelyan była pod dużym wrażeniem umiejętności jej matki.

— To dlatego twój ojciec miał problemy z tym ślubem — wydedukowała później, zdejmując biżuterię przy toaletce. — Prawda? Nie dość, że powszechna opinia była taka, że powinien się żenić wewnątrz rodu, to jeszcze obawiali się, że dzięki twojej mamie za dużo będzie wiedział.

Po powrocie Wilhelma na łono rodziny Cassandra zwolniła dla niego swoje pokoje i przeniosła się do Trevelyan, więc właśnie siedziała na łóżku i mozolnie zdejmowała buty. Praca umysłowa męczyła ją znacznie bardziej niż wysiłek fizyczny.

— Pewnie tak. Przy mnie o tym za bardzo nie rozmawiano.

— Dzisiaj nie sprawiała na mnie wrażenia osoby, która porzuciła rzemiosło.

— To prawda, choć nie mam pojęcia, gdzie miałaby je praktykować. — Przetarła buty i odstawiła pod łóżko. — Jak widzisz, wiele trzyma się tu przede mną w ukryciu.

— Spójrz na to z innej, lepszej strony: pewnie wszystko odkryjemy, jak nie my, to Josephine, jak nie Josephine, to Leliana.

— Nie wiem, czy to lepsza strona — mruknęła Cassandra, kładąc się na plecach na łóżku. Miała widok na przykurzony baldachim. — Chyba nie przemyślałam za bardzo tego wyjazdu. Co przypomniało mi: czy ty przypadkiem nie miałaś tu odpoczywać?

— Jeśli mam być szczera, to już się trochę naodpoczywałam. — Trevelyan otworzyła jakiś słoiczek i natarła twarz jego zawartością. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jestem przyzwyczajona do akcji - pracy od rana do nocy, forsownych wypraw czy chociażby planowania z grupą ekspertów… jak dziś. Te trzy dni czytania i picia koktajli z Josephine zdecydowanie mi wystarczyły.

— To dobrze. Po prostu… Zauważyłam, że wyglądasz czasem na taką… ciężko mi to określić. Jakby ktoś ci nadepnął na stary odcisk.

Trevelyan znieruchomiała przy lustrze.

— To coś innego. Nie martw się.

Cassandra zamknęła usta, trochę urażona tym, że tak ją zbyto. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której słychać było tylko gwardzistów nawołujących się na dziedzińcu, a potem zaskrzypiały nogi taboretu. Trevelyan wstała, zrzuciła szlafrok, pod którym miała jedwabną koszulę nocną, i zdmuchnęła świece, a potem położyła się obok z ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała po chwili. — Powinnyśmy o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu jest mi ciężko. O tym mówić.

— Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz.

— Powinnam. — Trevelyan wzięła głośny wdech. — Kiedy tu przyjechaliśmy… Zdałam sobie wreszcie w pełni sprawę, że ja już nie mam takiego miejsca, do którego mogę wrócić.

— Przykro mi, Trevelyan.

— To nie kwestia tego, jak przyjęli mnie twoi rodzice, bo dobrze. Twoja mama szczególnie.

Cassandra odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Trevelyan. W ciemności jej twarz była nieruchoma i sztywna jak maska.

— I mimo że opuściłam dom wcześniej niż ty… — ciągnęła Trevelyan — i byłam chyba w gorszych stosunkach z nimi… Pomyślałam, że gdybym tam teraz zajechała, to pewnie by mnie przyjęli. Może byśmy się nawet od razu nie pokłócili.

— Naprawdę mi przykro — powtórzyła głucho Cassandra.

— Niestety, ile razy by tego nie mówić, to ich nie przywróci. A ja na dodatek wiem, że nie ma ich tu dlatego, że ja zrobiłam, co zrobiłam.

— Nie powinnaś się za to winić.

— Winić, nie, ale to jest chyba jasny ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, prawda?

— Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem. Co masz na myśli?

— Czy wiesz, czemu robiłam to, co robiłam?

— Dokładnie co?

— Pomogłam ci wtedy, pomogłam Andersowi, zagłosowałam za secesją. — Zrobiła przerwę, jakby czekała, aż Cassandra się odezwie, ale ona nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. — Wiesz, zdałam sobie sprawę, że w każdym tym przypadku chciałam podać się za jakąś taką lepszą osobę. Lepszą niż ja. Taką… bardziej awanturniczą, pomagającą obcym, ratującą przyjaciół w opałach, wreszcie - szlachetną, słuszny bój i tak dalej.

— To chyba coś dobrego?

— Nie samo z siebie, ale dopóki nie poznałam ciebie, nie wiedziałam, że można tak żyć swoimi wartościami jak ty, a nie tylko… aspirować jak ja. Całe życie tylko aspirować.

— Daj spokój. — Cassandrę rozgniewał wreszcie ten przesadnie autokrytyczny ton. — Miałaś dobre chęci i zdziałałaś dobre rzeczy. To chyba ważniejsze niż to, jak to sobie sama przedstawiałaś.

— Tak uważasz? — Trevelyan spojrzała na nią z czymś, co mogło być nadzieją, ale po ciemku trudno było powiedzieć.

— Oczywiście. Miarą cnoty nie jest przecież zamiar. Trevelyan…

— Wiesz, dlaczego tamtej nocy wymknęłam się z Pałacu Letniego i pobiegłam Andersowi na ratunek?

— Nie — przyznała Cassandra. — Po dziś dzień nie.

Trevelyan przewróciła się na bok i podłożyła sobie rękę pod policzek. Gwardziści na dziedzińcu wreszcie się uspokoili i zapadła taka cisza, że aż brzęczało w uszach.

— Chciałam zyskać w twoich oczach — przyznała Trevelyan. Oczy jej lśniły. — Żebyś sobie nie pomyślała, że ograniczam się do mówienia, a nic nie potrafię wprowadzić w życie.

— Trevelyan… — Cassandra wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała ją po ramieniu.

— To jedno. A drugie, że byłam Andersowi winna. Raz go złapali dlatego, że mi przecież pomógł. Wydawało mi się, że muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Głupia byłam, on i tak by uciekł. Zawsze uciekał. Byłam tak strasznie w tobie zakochana, powinnam była tam zostać.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się tak strasznie dawno temu, że Cassandra nawet nie potrafiła za bardzo przywołać tego, co wówczas myślała; wyraźną cezurą było Wyciszenie i inicjacja, które w dużej mierze wymazały znaczenie wszystkiego, co było wcześniej. Cokolwiek tam było, zostało zastąpione przez ogólne poczucie niesprawiedliwości, jakiejś krzywdy dziejowej, straty bardziej wymiernej, bo mierzonej w latach, odległości od domu.

— Powinnaś była — powiedziała w końcu, przesuwając dłonią od ramienia po jej szyję i policzek. — Ale nie kupiłoby to nam nazbyt wiele czasu. Ojciec o nas wiedział i znam go wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że nie wytrzymałby zbyt długo z tą wiedzą.

— I co by zrobił? — zapytała Trevelyan.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Pewnie by zaczekał, aż z czymś mu podpadniesz, i wtedy to wykorzystał. Albo przeciwko mnie, po jakiejś kłótni. Może pozwoliłby nam się trochę poukrywać, ale potem na pewno by nas rozdzielił.

Trevelyan milczała, przyswajając te informacje.

— Trevelyan. — Cassandra objęła jej policzek dłonią. — To wszystko już nieważne. Dopięłaś swego: jesteś wolna i możesz sama o sobie stanowić. Mogłabyś w tej chwili się spakować i stąd wyjechać, i nikt nie mógłby ci powiedzieć słowa. No, może oprócz słowa o manierach.

— Masz rację. — Trevelyan parsknęła.

— Tak mi się wydaje.

Cassandra czuła się co najmniej dziwnie z tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło; Trevelyan to przecież kobieta-zagadka, a ją samą uważano za taran bądź pole lodowe. Pierwszy raz za to wszystko wyszło na jaw i mimo że była zwolenniczką powstrzymywania się od powrotów w przeszłość, zaskakującą korzyść stanowiła sama wiedza o minionych wydarzeniach - nowopoznane aspekty rzeczy przeszłych zdawały się otwierać jej nowe strony teraźniejszości i nie burzyły jej wyobrażenia na temat świata, a raczej wskakiwały na swoje miejsce jak w układance. Zasnęła w pół myśli, jak to mawiają, snem sprawiedliwego, a rano wyskoczyła z łóżka z nową energią do planowania przewrotu.

Pod kierunkiem matki prace postępowały dość szybko, mimo że jej pomysły były cokolwiek nieortodoksyjne i nie do końca zgodne z tym, czego spodziewała się Cassandra. Szpiedzy przysłani przez Lelianę zostali wyposażeni w jedzenie i wino ze spiżarni Pentaghastów oraz w pieniądze z ich skarbca i posłani dalej do stolicy. Josephine spędzała całe dnie nad korespondencją z opornym rodem van Markhamów, co jakiś czas wołając Anthony’ego, żeby dostarczył jej skandalicznych faktów na ich temat. Isadora zapewniała poparcie swojej rodziny i sprzymierzonych z nią rodów z Perendale, a Sigismund trenował z ich eskortą z Inkwizycji, do czego czasem dołączała się Trevelyan z garniturem swoich sztuczek maga bitewnego. Anders opiekował się okolicznymi kotami, bo nikt nie dał mu żadnego zadania.

Spotykali się co popołudnie na obiedzie, na którym zakazane było wspominanie przewrotu ze względu na obecność służby, co zmuszało wszystkich do szukania alternatywnych tematów. Przeszli już przez orlezjańską modę, fereldeńskie zwyczaje, antivańskie jedzenie, bardziej wybitnych członków Inkwizycji, mniej wybitnych krewnych Pentaghastów, a nawet pogodę, i ostatniego dnia przed wyjazdem wydawało się, że zjedzą w milczeniu.

Josephine pochwaliła jedzenie i dobór zasłon, bo nie mogła najwyraźniej zdzierżyć piętnastu minut ciszy, po czym mama rzuciła bombę.

— Trevelyan, moja droga, powiedz proszę, jak to było na tej wojnie?

Wszyscy przy stole zmartwieli, za wyjątkiem małego Roberta, który w najlepsze dłubał w galaretce. Trevelyan dopiła wino jednym haustem i z brzękiem odstawiła kieliszek.

— Jak to na wojnie. Długie okresy nudy przerywane zagrożeniem życia, a potem znowu nuda.

Cassandra wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Po drugiej stronie stołu Anders przyjął neutralną minę na rzecz tego, co miał na twarzy przed chwilą.

— To naprawdę nic fascynującego — ciągnęła Trevelyan, dokładając sobie pieczeni. — Myślę, że jedyną różnicą od każdej innej wojny był fakt, że nasza strona ciągle głosowała.

Josephine, Isadora i Anders roześmiali się, pojąwszy żart, rodzice nie za bardzo. Cassandra postanowiła pospieszyć z pomocą.

— Konfraternie nie mają przywódców. Głosują w ważnych kwestiach.

— Ach, teraz rozumiem. — Tata roześmiał się z grzeczności.

— Ale czy ty nie byłaś jednym z przywódców tej waszej konfraterni? — drążyła mama. Anthony usiłował dawać jej znaki, że ma przestać, ale ich ewidentnie nie zauważała.

— Owszem, byłam. Tacy przywódcy byli potrzebni po to, by nie trzeba było głosować na temat tego, kto robi obiad.

To wywołało już powszechną wesołość. Cassandra zdawała sobie sprawę, że Trevelyan przybiera w towarzystwie maskę takiej żartobliwej, rozluźnionej osoby, ale gdyby nie miała ochoty, nie podtrzymywałaby rozmowy z matką i z Isadorą, a siedziały przy stole, dopóki ochmistrzyni nie podała wina w bawialni, a i tam usiadły obok siebie.

Ojciec natomiast wykorzystał przenosiny na to, żeby wziąć Cassandrę na stronę. Zabiegi Andersa musiały odnieść jakiś skutek, bo nie chodził już o lasce i jego twarz odzyskała bardziej naturalny koloryt.

— Chciałbym… hmm… zamienić z tobą słowo, zanim znowu wyjedziecie na tak długo.

— Skąd wiesz, że tak długo? — odpaliła Cassandra.

— Tak przypuszczam… — Zakłopotał się. — Wygląda na to, że macie dużo planów…

— Pewnie tak. O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

— Nie chciałbym, żebyśmy się rozstali w niezgodzie.

— Tak? To co proponujesz, żeby tę niezgodę zażegnać?

— Myślałem, że może sobie wyjaśnimy parę rzeczy, ale wyraźnie nie jesteś pokojowo nastawiona — powiedział tym gładkim, chłodnym tonem, który niezawodnie oznaczał zawód i złość.

— Nie jestem pokojowo nastawiona, bo kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy na osobności, nastawiłeś mnie bojowo. — Założyła ramiona na piersi. — Proszę, co masz do powiedzenia?

— Nie ma sensu z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy jesteś tak wzburzona.

— Gwarantuję ci, że ma sens. Gdybyś nie oczekiwał, że ja poniosę cały ciężar tej rozmowy, to moglibyśmy się porozumieć. Jeśli czekasz na to, że ja cię przeproszę, to się bardzo przeliczyłeś. Inicjatywa jest teraz po twojej stronie, co z nią zrobisz, to twoja sprawa.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale cokolwiek powstrzymywało go od poruszania tematu, przeważyło. Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami i przeszła do bawialni. Trevelyan opowiadała mamie i Isadorze o urokach życia w górach, a w szczególności rozbijania lodu w beczkach łokciem, a kiedy Cassandra przycupnęła na podłokietniku jej fotela, pokrzepiająco ścisnęła ją za kolano.

— O co znowu poszło? — zapytała, gdy wszyscy udali się już na odpoczynek.

Cassandra mocowała się z dubletem.

— Nic takiego. Naprawdę nic nie przyszło z tej rozmowy, zupełnie nic.

Trevelyan podeszła do niej i rozwiązała supeł, w który związała się tasiemka w pasie.

— Wiem, że z mojej strony to może niewłaściwe, ale chciałabym dać ci radę.

— Tak?

— Tak. — Trevelyan zsunęła dublet z jej ramion i rozwiązała troczki koszuli. — Nikt z nas już nie młodnieje, tylko się starzeje. Twoi rodzice również. Możecie nie mieć tyle czasu, ile myślicie. Mówię z własnego niewesołego doświadczenia.

— Wiem. — Cassandra objęła ją w pasie. — Pomyślę o tym, dobrze?

Okazało się, że nie miała za bardzo czasu myśleć, bo ponętny dekolt Trevelyan przesłonił jej świat i powstrzymał od racjonalnej myśli. Kochały się tamtej nocy jakoś niewiarygodnie, atletycznie, i jakby na zapas: Cassandra zmiotła wszystko z biurka, położyła na nim Trevelyan, zadzierzgnęła jej spódnicę, Trevelyan kopnęła kandelabr, na szczęście zgaszony, wbiła Cassandrze wszystkie paznokcie w łopatki, po tym wszystkim okrwawiły jeszcze pościel i leżały z godzinę nago, nie odzywając się do siebie, żeby magia nie uleciała.

Cassandra mniej zadowolona z tego była rano, mając piasek pod powiekami, podrapane plecy i obite kolana. Anthony rzucił jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie przy śniadaniu i złapał ją nagły atak nostalgii, o tyle silny, że uzasadniony wyjazdem.

Anthony, Isadora, Sigismund i Wilhelm ruszali z nimi, a Anders zostawał w majątku, oczywiście incognito, żeby kontynuować terapię i stać na straży rodziców, gdyby ktoś był na tyle głupi, żeby ich zaczepić pod nieobecność młodszego pokolenia. Była to decyzja logiczna i racjonalna, ale implikacje zafrapowały Cassandrę na chwilę na tyle długą, że Trevelyan zapytała, czy nie zasnęła.

Ojciec pojawił się, gdy sprawdzała siodło na dziedzińcu podczas ostatnich przygotowań do podróży.

— Powodzenia, Cassandro. — Pogłaskał jej konia po łbie. — Cieszę się, że się tym zajęłaś. Mimo naszego początkowego nieporozumienia.

— “Nieporozumienia” — powtórzyła Cassandra, zrzędliwa z niewyspania. — Ale dziękuję. Będziemy w stałym kontakcie.

— Zanim wyjedziesz… — Rozejrzał się, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nikt nie stoi za blisko. — Chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że masz moje wsparcie, cokolwiek zrobisz. I w czyimkolwiek towarzystwie.

Cassandra podchwyciła jego spojrzenie i zostawiła popręg w spokoju.

— Dobrze wiedzieć. Dziękuję.

— Zrozumieć niektóre rzeczy… Zajmuje mi sporo czasu. A nie chcę, żebyśmy rozstawali się w złości.

— Dziękuję, tato.

Uścisnęła go tak silnie, że aż sapnął. Anthony to zauważył i rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie.

Mamie stanęły łzy w oczach, kiedy odjeżdżali, ale Cassandra miała wrażenie, że bardziej niż jej z Anthonym machała Trevelyan i Josephine. Nie było w tym nic złego per se, bo zawsze miała wrażenie, że mama miała za mało koleżanek, ale dlaczego to musiały być jej koleżanki?

Ruszyli na północ razem, ale rozdzielili się po paru dniach na wysokości Puszczy Ghislaińskiej: Cassandra, Sigismund i eskorta z Inkwizycji mieli dotrzeć do stolicy, a pozostali, z większą częścią gwardii Pentaghastów, do siedziby van Markhamów w Hunter Fell.

— Uważajcie na siebie — powiedziała Cassandra na odchodnym. — Można się spodziewać, że van Markhamowie będą próbowali was przechytrzyć.

— Jestem gotowa na każdą intrygę — oświadczyła Josephine. — Mam wrażenie, że wiem o nich więcej niż o Montilyetach.

— W razie czego ich poustawiam — powiedziała nonszalancko Trevelyan. — Bywajcie.

Odjechali z tętentem kopyt. Cassandra pokręciła głową, rozpoznając zachowania podchwycone od Hawke. Zrobili sobie przerwę na posiłek i obrali kurs na Nevarrę, dla bezpieczeństwa trzymając się polnych dróg, a nie traktu królewskiego. Bujna zieleń południa ustępowała tu już miejsca szarej, bardziej odpornej na wysokie temperatury roślinności północy, a pod stolicą złapały ich jesienne deszcze, w których najeżona pomnikami i obeliskami Wielka Nekropolia wyglądała niebywale ponuro. Rogatki stolicy sprawiały nielepsze wrażenie: zaułkami snuli się żebracy i wiele drzwi i witryn zabitych było deskami.

— Rządy tego despoty zaczęły się wreszcie odciskać na ludziach — mruknął Sigismund.

Nevarra wyglądała znacznie gorzej niż we wspomnieniach Cassandry. Zapuszczone zabytki, utrącona przez jakąś wichurę wieża katedry, brudne ulice i obdarci ludzie nie pasowali w ogóle do tego lśniącego od marmuru i kapiącego od złota miasta, które odwiedzała w dzieciństwie. Straże interesowały się nimi już od rogatek, ale dopóki nie stanęli pod pałacem, wycofywały się na widok symboli Inkwizycji.

— Czego tu szukacie? — zapytał wartownik.

— Jestem Prawą Ręką Inkwizytorki — odparła Cassandra. — Przybyłam rozmówić się z Jego Wysokością Ferdynandem.

— Jego Wysokość nie przewidywał dziś żadnych takich gości — odparł wartownik, przyglądając się podejrzliwie Sigismundowi również odzianemu w zbroję z okiem przebitym mieczem. Sigismund uśmiechał się uprzejmie.

— Być może nie przewidywał, ale tu są. Proszę nas wpuścić.

— Nic z tych rzeczy. Nie wpuszczamy nikogo bez uprzedzenia.

— Inkwizycja nie potrzebuje uprzedzenia, a z pewnością nie ja — odparła z dostojnością Cassandra. — Jestem Cassandra Pentaghast, kuzynka miłościwie panującego. Wprawdzie w drugim pokoleniu, ale mimo wszystko.

Zauważyła, jak wymienili skonfundowane spojrzenia. Brama się zatrzasnęła, a Cassandra dała ręką znak, żeby zsiąść z koni. Kiedy strażnicy po godzinie wrócili, żeby ich wpuścić, właśnie spożywali podwieczorek, siedząc na derkach i sakwach.

Pałac wyglądał znacznie porządniej niż miasto i nekropolia - wyglądało na to, że Ferdynand ograniczał się w inwestycjach do własnych czterech ścian. Na myśl o tym i ciotce Lili Cassandrę przeszył dreszcz świeżego gniewu, nakładającego się na niechęć, którą czuła do Ferdynanda od czasu poprzedniego przewrotu.

Tak jak przypuszczała, odebrano im broń przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Byli na to przygotowani: Cassandra zostawiła swój ulubiony miecz w bagażu Trevelyan, a magów bitewnych wyposażyła w broń białą na potrzeby ich przykrywki.

W Wielkiej Sali spędzono na okazję ich przybycia dwór: był mniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, damy dworu zmęczone, kawalerowie i szambelan szarzy na twarzy ze stresu. Na smoczym tronie władców Nevarry siedział siwy, wysuszony Ferdynand, który w swoim życiu smoka nawet z bliska nie widział. Na widok Cassandry jego twarz z przebiegłego wyrazu zamieniła się w maskę zaciętej złości.

Cassandra zmusiła się do przyjęcia neutralnej, dyplomatycznej miny.

— Wasza Wysokość. — Ukłoniła się oszczędnie. — Jestem tu pod auspicjami Inkwizycji, nie mojego rodu. Dobiegły nas niepokojące pogłoski i chcielibyśmy wezwać o opamiętanie w opodatkowaniu majątków oraz…

Produkowała się przez chwilę, powtarzając opracowane przez Josephine sformułowania, które wprost nie zarzucały mu wyrżnięcia połowy rodziny i osłabienia kraju. Kiedy skończyła, Ferdynand milczał przez chwilę. Dwór wymieniał skonsternowane spojrzenia.

— Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że przyjechałaś tu tylko po to, żeby zwrócić mi uwagę, Cassandro. Mam nadzieję, że do jutra staniesz się bardziej prawdomówna. Do tego czasu zapraszam cię do kwater gościnnych.

— Jestem tu z misją dyplomatyczną — zaprotestowała Cassandra. — Nie możesz nas uwięzić. Stoi za mną cała potęga Inkwizycji.

— Dlatego właśnie podejrzewam cię o niecne zamiary, ale nie wrzucam do lochu. Zabrać ich — polecił gwardzistom, którzy ochoczo podbiegli do Cassandry.

— Nie pozwól im mnie dotknąć, dobrze ci radzę.

— Dlatego liczę na twoją współpracę, Cassandro. Wiem, że potrafisz współpracować.

Zazgrzytała zębami i pozwoliła się odprowadzić do skrzydła gościnnego. Co pocieszające, wśród wartowników na korytarzach pałacu zauważyła jednego ze szpiegów Inkwizycji. Eskortę odprowadzili do gorszych pokoi na niższym piętrze, a ją zakwaterowali z Sigismundem.

— Noże zabrali — powiedział, rozczarowany, zaglądając do swoich bagaży. — Ale karty są, więc nie zginiemy.

— Nie grałam od strasznie dawna. — Cassandra usiadła na parapecie. Z okna roztaczał się widok na ogrody, w których trwało wieczorne podlewanie. — Nie wiem, czy pamiętam.

— To przypomnę.

Przez chwilę tasował i rozkładał karty w milczeniu, a potem uniósł głowę i popatrzył bystro na Cassandrę.

— Poszukiwaczko?

— Chyba możesz do mnie wreszcie mówić po imieniu, Sigismundzie. Nie jestem już twoją dziedziczką.

— Dobrze. Cassandro? Czy powiedziałabyś o sobie, że jesteś szczęśliwa?

— Ja? Teraz? W areszcie domowym u Ferdynanda?

— Nie, nie. W tym momencie w życiu.

Patrzył na nią wyczekująco, więc nie można było się spodziewać, że temat umrze śmiercią naturalną.

— Chyba tak. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie żyję już w sprzeczności ze sobą, więc tak, tak można by pewnie powiedzieć. Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego chcesz to wiedzieć? Wysnuwasz jakieś analogie ze sobą?

 

— Na to wygląda. — Posmutniał nagle. — Nie było to zbyt subtelne.

Cassandrze zrobiło się go żal, więc zeskoczyła z parapetu i poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Jeśli chcesz coś zmienić, to możesz rzeczywiście wstąpić do Inkwizycji. Z rangą kawalera zostaniesz od razu dowódcą jakiegoś oddziału. A już dobrze prezentujesz się w stroju.

— Dziękuję. Rozważę to. To co, partyjkę?

Grali do nocy. Rano służba przyniosła im śniadanie, a popołudniu zabrała na audiencję, która miała taki przebieg, jak pierwsze spotkanie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Ferdynand odesłał ich z powrotem do pokojów. Wieczorem kontakt nawiązał jeden ze szpiegów, przesyłając im wiadomość, z której wynikało, że pałac został zinfiltrowany i są gotowi na przybycie kawalerii.

Sytuacja ta powtarzała się przez cały tydzień, z bardzo niewielkimi wariacjami. Przeszli z Sigismundem przez cały repertuar gier karcianych i dotarli w końcu do opowiadania sobie nawzajem podłych opowieści, które oboje potajemnie czytywali. Pewnego ranka coś brzęknęło o okiennicę.

Cassandra wyjrzała ostrożnie przez okno. W ogrodzie stała Trevelyan, która rzuciła w jej okno okruchami lodu. Była przebrana za służącą w liberii van Markhamów, ale w ręku miała swoją laskę z ostrzem z aurytu. Na widok Cassandry uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pokazała uniesiony do góry kciuk.

— Ubieraj się. — Cassandra rzuciła w Sigismunda jego przeszywanicą. — Już czas.

Kiedy byli gotowi, załomotała do drzwi.

— Gdzie nasze śniadanie? Umrzeć z głodu tu idzie.

Otworzył im skonfundowany wartownik. Sigismund wciągnął go do środka, a Cassandra popchnęła, kopnęła w splot słoneczny i wbiła łokieć w nerkę. Sigismund w tym czasie złapał drugiego, pchnął go na ścianę, uchylił się od wymachujących rąk i uderzył go metalową rękawicą w twarz. Aż trzasnęło.

Zakluczyli ich w swoich kwaterach i pobiegli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Szpieg-wartownik czekał na nich na rogu.

— Wszystko gotowe. Były pewne perturbacje…

— Perturbacje? — podchwycił Sigismund, a w tym momencie rozległy się kroki. Kroki wielu stóp w podbitych butach.

Szpieg wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po sztylet. Cassandra rozejrzała się, cofnęła do poprzedniego pomieszczenia i podbiegła do panoplium nad kominkiem.

— Trzymaj. — Rzuciła Sigismundowi jeden z mieczy, a drugi złapała sama. — Są trochę tępe, ale pamiętajcie - nie mamy im robić krzywdy, o ile nie trzeba.

Wartownicy wpadli do komnaty zwartą grupą, pięcioosobową grupą.

— Tu są - bierzcie ich! — zawołał szpieg, wycofując się na tyły.

Rozproszyli się - dwóch ruszyło na Cassandrę, dwóch na Sigismunda, a jeden, niezdecydowany, został z tyłu, gdzie od razu pozbył się go szpieg. Cassandra przewróciła na napastników stół, zanurkowała pod sąsiednim i wyskoczyła z drugiej strony, żeby uderzyć jednego z nich płazem. Drugi uskoczył przed podobnie wyprowadzonym ciosem i zamachnął się halabardą, więc zrobiła unik, wpadła na niego ramieniem i wytrąciła z równowagi. Kiedy oparł się na halabardzie, uderzyła go krzesłem.

Sigismund, wyraźnie zainspirowany, użył mebli w tym samym celu.

— To były te perturbacje? — zapytała Cassandra.

— Między innymi — powiedział wymijająco szpieg, chowając sztylet do cholewy. — Proszę za mną, żebyśmy się nie spóźnili.

Nie udało się, głównie ze względu na to, że jakoś dziwnie kluczyli po pałacu. W Wielkiej Sali wszystko najwyraźniej się już wydarzyło - poprzewracane meble świadczyły o odbytej potyczce, przestraszony, zbity w gromadkę dwór pilnowany był przez zbrojnych w kolorach Ackartów i van Markhamów. Trevelyan i Magdalena van Markham rozlewały właśnie dzban wina, a gwardziści w liberii Pentaghastów trzymali Ferdynanda w kręgu obnażonych mieczy.

— Nareszcie! — Trevelyan odstawiła dzban z głuchym stukiem. — Czekaliśmy na was. Wilhelmie, czyńcie honory.

Wilhelm odchrząknął i poprawił dublet.

— Ferdynandzie Pentaghast — powiedział, zatrzymując się przed tronem. — W imieniu sprawiedliwości dziejowej i honoru naszego rodu… pozbawiam was korony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wątek przewrotu wydłużył tekst poza moje pierwotne zamierzenia, więc można się spodziewać jeszcze jednego, kończącego rozdziału.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra i Trevelyan uczestniczą w ślubie i weselu króla i królowej Nevarry, spotykając prawie wszystkich przyjaciół i znajomych. Andersa nie zaproszono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnią część podzieliłam na dwa mniejsze podrozdziały, które umieszczam osobno, żeby ta część liczyła pół-okrągłe 15 rozdziałów.

— Magdaleno!

— Trevelyan! Oczarowana jestem.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Magdalena von Markham, wysoka i chuda jak przecinek, zbliżyła się miękkim krokiem drapieżnika. Trevelyan wyciągnęła szyję, żeby uprzejmie pocałować ją w powietrze koło policzka.

— Wspaniale wyglądasz. — Magdalena zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, który jasno mówił o tym, co sądzi o sukni, którą Trevelyan wybrała na tę okazję. — Musisz mi dać namiary na swojego krawca.

— A ty fryzjera — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Świetnie wygląda ta nowa fryzura.

Magdalena zacisnęła szczęki, zmuszając się zarazem do uśmiechu, co miało groteskowy efekt. Trevelyan uciekła wzrokiem za jej ramię, bo pojawiła się tam właśnie Cassandra. Z tłumu różnokolorowej, fantazyjnie ubranej szlachty wyróżniał ją prosta, szara suknia, w której kroczyła jak w zbroi, z rękami założonymi za plecami niczym dowódca na inspekcji piechoty.

— Magdaleno. — Dotarła do nich i ukłoniła się oszczędnie.

— Cassandro. — Magdalena przyjęła jej przybycie mężnie; rękę, którą podniosła, żeby poprawić skrócone włosy, szybko opuściła. — Widzę, że nawet ty wreszcie dałaś się przekonać do niepraktycznego stroju.

— Nie będzie zapewne lepszej okazji niż ślub mojego drogiego kuzyna, nieprawdaż? — Cassandra błysnęła zębami. — Swoją drogą, gdzie mogłabym go znaleźć? Nie zamknęłaś go chyba w kaplicy, żeby nie uciekł przed całą ceremonią?

Trevelyan poczuła, że blednie. Magdalena, matriarcha rodu van Markhamów i przyszła królowa Nevarry, zwęziła podejrzliwie oczy.

— To oczywiście żart — wyjaśniła niewinnie Cassandra. — Zdarza mi się żartować, prawda, Trevelyan? Niemniej dotarło do mnie, że zaręczyny nie obyły się bez pewnych turbulencji - zdaje się, że mowa była o podpalaniu czyichś włosów?

— To pogłoski — powiedziała Trevelyan, której zrobiło się już żal Magdaleny. Fakt, bywała apodyktyczna, przekonana o własnej racji i skłonna do gniewu, ale Trevelyan polubiła przecież kogoś innego o podobnych cechach. — Negocjacje były wymagające, ale nie zniżyłybyśmy się wszak do przemocy.

— Oczywiście — odparła gładko Magdalena, która podczas rzeczonych negocjacji w Hunter Fell próbowała jej rozbić krzesło na głowie. — To dobre dla maluczkich. A mój wspaniały narzeczony zapewne nie może oderwać się od tatara, o, tam. Jest koneserem tatara nasz Wilhelm.

Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała w jej głosie nutkę ciepła. Było to o tyle zaskakujące, że pierwotnie ani ona, ani przyszły pan młody nie byli zachwyceni pomysłem połączenia rodów przez węzeł małżeński. Trevelyan również nie należała do zwolenników aranżowanych małżeństw, ale po ugaszeniu ognia i odstawieniu mebli okazało się, że van Markhamowie zgodzą się na udzielenie pomocy Pentaghastom tylko przy obietnicy podzielenia się władzą, a tego najpewniejszą - choć nader staroświecką - formą były zaręczyny.

— Pozostaje tylko wierzyć, że i ślub obędzie się bez incydentów — oświadczyła Cassandra. — Chociaż…

— Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia — przerwała jej Trevelyan. — Oby wam się wiodło, Magdaleno. Może poszukamy tego tatara?

Odciągnęła oporną Cassandrę na bok. Gubienie rozmówców w tłumie gości było ułatwione przez to, że van Markhamowie wyprawili wesele na sposób orlezjański - z wielkim bankietem zamiast siedzącej uczty.

— Czy ty zapomniałaś już, co to jest dyplomacja? — syknęła, puszczając rękaw Cassandry. — A może nigdy nie wiedziałaś?

— Może nie wiedziałam — powtórzyła Cassandra tonem upartego dziecka. — Nigdy nie mogłam znieść Magdaleny. Nic na to nie poradzę.

— Wiem, że potrafisz poradzić, bo nie przy wszystkich się tak zachowujesz.

— Nie wiem, czemu jej bronisz. — Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiła, kiedy…

— Nawet niekoniecznie chcę wiedzieć. Ale chciałabym, żebyś z nią nie zadzierała na jej własnym ślubie.

Cassandra prychnęła gniewnie i odwróciła się w kierunku stołu.

— Jeśli już skończyłaś mnie strofować, poszukam Wilhelma i tatara.

Trevelyan pozwoliła jej odejść, pragnąc uniknąć większego sporu. Przez chwilę patrzyła na kryształowe żyrandole, zawieszone w sali balowej przez jakiegoś zamożnego przodka Cassandry, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i zadarła głowę, mając nadzieję ujrzeć kogoś znajomego w tłumie nevarrańskiej szlachty. Zauważyła Anthony’ego z Isadorą, rozmawiających z jakąś starszą damą, w nieco dalszej perspektywie ognistą głowę Sigismunda wśród ciemnych czupryn nevarrańskich kawalerów, a w bliższej - fantazyjnie ułożony czarny lok.

— Dorian!

— Trevelyan!

Dorian sięgnął naprawdę głęboko do szafy na tę okazję, bo miał na sobie szalone, kapiące od złota szaty, które wyglądały na inspirowane tevinterską modą. Kiedy objął Trevelyan, owiała ją chmura ciężkich perfum.

— Możliwe, że wyglądasz lepiej od panny młodej — szepnęła mu do ucha.

— Chciałem pokazać wam prostaczkom z południa, co znaczy elegancja — powiedział głośno Dorian, ściągając na siebie uwagę postronnych. — Nareszcie jakaś dobra okazja - królewski ślub. Dobrze, że zaproszenie się rozciągało na całą Inkwizycję, bo byłbym niepocieszony.

— Przemyciłabym cię jakoś. Nie powiem, stęskniłam się.

— Jestem wzruszony, naprawdę poruszony do głębi. Czy dają tu coś do picia?

— Jasne, chodź.

Przebili się do stołów, po drodze plotkując o tych członkach Inkwizycji, którzy nie chcieli lub nie mogli dotrzeć na ślub. Dorian ochoczo sięgnął po pełen kieliszek wina, a drugi podał Trevelyan. W pewnym momencie goście jakoś tak się przesunęli, że otworzył się widok na Wilhelma i Cassandrę, do których w międzyczasie dołączył Cullen. Wyglądał lepiej, niż kiedy go ostatnio widziała.

— To mój zbawienny wpływ — odparł na tę uwagę Dorian. — A z pewnością chcę tak myśleć.

— Co by na to powiedział twój ojciec… Templariusz z Fereldenu, na dodatek chłopskiego pochodzenia.

Dorian posłał Cullenowi ciepłe spojrzenie. Ten jakby to wyczuł: odwrócił się i z uroczym rumieńcem kiwnął mu głową.

— To nie pod mojego ojca — stwierdził Dorian, poprawiając mankiet swojej ekstrawaganckiej szaty. — Postanowiłem, że cokolwiek teraz robię, robię dla siebie i pod siebie. Może kiedyś się poznają… może nie. Nie obchodzi mnie to za bardzo.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy — powiedziała pod wpływem impulsu Trevelyan. — On też. Tyle się namęczyliśmy w tym roku… Dobrze jest zobaczyć wreszcie jakieś szczęśliwe twarze.

— Nasze zdrowie.

Stuknęli się z ukontentowaniem kieliszkami. Po drugiej stronie sali Cullen zawierał właśnie znajomość z bratem Cassandry. Sądząc po gestykulacji, szło to dobrze.

— Inkwizytorko.

Trevelyan odwróciła się gwałtownie, rozpoznając znajomy głos.

— Wasza Wysokość.

Książę Mathias ubrany był w jopulę, która elegancko sugerowała bogactwo zamiast nim epatować. Doriana omiótł lekceważąco wzrokiem i zatrzymał się na Trevelyan, która mężnie zniosła jego wartościujące spojrzenie.

— Chciałem wam podziękować za okazaną życzliwość i pomoc w raczej gardłowej sytuacji — powiedział z pewnym trudem. — Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem jej się akurat z waszej strony.

— Staram się aspirować do najlepszych, nawet jeśli to niekiedy trudne — oświadczyła Trevelyan. Dorian wyłapał przytyk i podkręcił z aprobatą wąsa. — Dziękuję i polecam się na przyszłość.

— Mam taką nadzieję. Proszę przyjąć również wyrazy mojej sympatii ze względu na waszą rodzinę - żona mi powiedziała. — Wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Trevelyan, zbita z pantałyku, ujęła ją. — Nasze drzwi zawsze stoją dla was otworem, Trevelyan.

— Dz-dziękuję.

Książę Mathias ukłonił się z galanterią i odszedł. Tłum rozstępował się przed nim z łatwością. W pewnym oddaleniu winem raczyła się księżna Tigana, która pomachała Trevelyan z uśmiechem ręką.

Trevelyan i Dorian przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie z konsternacją, a potem Dorian sięgnął po wino.

— Musiał być bardzo przystojny — powiedział przebiegle, maczając usta w kieliszku. — Jak był młody.

— Dorian!

— Tylko stwierdzam fakt.

— Nie pozwól Cassandrze tego usłyszeć.

— Czego? — Cassandra nagle pojawiła się obok jej łokcia. — To był tata? Czego chciał?

— Kiedyś pewnie warto mu było dać — mruknął Dorian.

— Podać gałązkę oliwną — powiedziała Trevelyan, ignorując go. — Chyba. Jestem w zbytnim szoku, żeby to opisać.

— To nietypowe dla niego — stwierdziła Cassandra. Miała w ręku talerzyk z górą przekąsek, a na policzkach rumieniec, który świadczył o wzburzeniu albo spożyciu wina. — Rzeczywiście. Czy miał w tym jakiś ukryty cel?

— Nie wiem. Może przyzwyczaił się już do myśli o mnie?

— Czy to twój brat? — zapytał niewinnie Dorian, wskazując ruchem głowy na Anthony’ego.

— Tak — odparła Cassandra, omal nie gubiąc z talerzyka kanapek z kawiorem. — Czy chciałbyś go poznać?

— Nie powiem nie.

— Dorian! — syknęła Trevelyan, podążając za nimi w kierunku Anthony’ego, Cullena, Wilhelma i stołu z zakąskami, który okupowali. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu napotkała tam również Josephine.

Po rundzie przedstawień i powitań zajęli się najgorętszym tematem poza godami Wilhelma i Magdaleny - konklawe w Val Royeaux.

— Biały dym, jak mniemam, nie poleciał?

— Jeszcze nie — zapewniła ich Josephine. W uszach migotały jej szafirowe kolczyki - wyglądało na to, że Montilyeci wracali do finansowej formy. — Nasz obserwator potwierdza, że odbyło się kilka głosowań i w ich wyniku utraciły znaczenie drugorzędne kandydatki. Na polu, że tak się wyrażę, bitwy została już tylko kandydatka liberalna i konserwatywna.

— Czego się najbardziej obawialiśmy — mruknął Cullen. — Pozostaje tylko liczyć na najlepszy obrót sprawy.

— To polityka — powiedział Wilhelm. — Nic raczej nie jest pozostawione przypadkowi.

— Muszę się zgodzić — dodała Cassandra. — W Wielkiej Katedrze rządzi Wielka Gra, o trochę inne stawki i na trochę inne sposoby, ale jest równie wykalkulowana i bezlitosna, co ta na dworze.

— O której chyba jednak mało wiecie — powiedziała zjadliwie Madame de Fer, pojawiając się z nagła między Josephine a Cullenem. — Inaczej nie bylibyście tak skłonni wpychać Siostrę Słowik na Słoneczny Tron.

— Czy to mało zawoalowana groźba? — zapytała uprzejmie Trevelyan.

— To ostrzeżenie. Nie będzie zgody na całkowitą likwidację Kręgów, na otwarcie zborów dla mniejszości rasowych. Rozerwiecie Zakon na dwoje i nigdy nie pozbędziecie się wrogów.

— To ciekawa wypowiedź od kogoś, kto mienił się naszym sojusznikiem — wypaliła Cassandra, robiąc złowróżbny krok naprzód.

— Wiem, że porażka może być trudna do zniesienia — dodała Trevelyan. — Ale spodziewałabym się, że przyjmiecie ją lepiej, madame.

Vivienne przyjęła cios z godnością. Skinęła im z wyższością głową i odeszła, zamiatając sukniami. Wszyscy zamarli na chwilę w skonsternowanym milczeniu, Cassandra zaczerwieniona już definitywnie z gniewu.

— Jak w domu — stwierdził nostalgicznie Dorian.

— Co za tupet, żeby tak otwarcie… — powiedziała Josephine. — Znaczy, wiadomo, jakie madame ma sympatie, ale mimo wszystko.

— To oznacza, że się boi — zdiagnozowała Trevelyan. — Chce nas postraszyć, bo nie ma nic innego w rękawie. Za późno się zorientowała, że mamy duże szanse i jej się tak ulało.

— Ma nieco racji z wrogami — powiedział Cullen.

— Tak, dlatego należałoby zrobić coś wizerunkowego… Cassandro, czy Regalyan poważnie otwiera ten swój wiejski koledż z kliniką?

— Na to wygląda.

— Dobrze by było Andersa, incognito oczywiście, tam przesunąć i udawać, że nic o nim nie wiemy. Znając go, pewnie się ucieszy.

— Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal — zgodziła się Josephine. — Dobre posunięcie, Inkwizytorko.

Nie zdążyli za bardzo uraczyć się przekąskami, bo służba zaczęła prosić gości do kaplicy. Dla członków Inkwizycji zarezerwowano miejsce na balkonie, z którego mieli świetny widok na ceremonię. Magdalena, w innej sukni niż jeszcze przed chwilą, promieniała, króla Wilhelma opadły natomiast wątpliwości, bo do ołtarza maszerował z nieco zbolałą miną. Trevelyan zauważyła, że Cassandra ukradkiem ociera oczy.

— Płaczesz? — szepnęła.

— Nie — burknęła Cassandra. — Coś mi do oka wpadło.

Trevelyan złapała ją chyłkiem za rękę i trzymała do końca. Nie wyrywała się, ale kiedy później wyszły na taras w przerwie przed podaniem ciepłych dań, milczała uparcie.

— Co się z tobą dzieje? — Trevelyan postanowiła grać w otwarte karty. — Jesteś na mnie nadal zła?

— Nie — odparła Cassandra, opierając się o balustradę i odwracając upartym profilem.

— Widzę, że coś ci chodzi po głowie.

— Ten głupi ślub wprawił mnie w taki nastrój. To nic.

— Tak?

Cassandra westchnęła ciężko.

— Nie lubię rozmawiać o tych rzeczach, ale wiem, że nie zostawisz mnie teraz w spokoju. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że o ile ja… powiedziałam ci, ile to dla mnie wszystko znaczy… wiesz… bycie razem… to ty nigdy.

— Ja… Nie… — Zesztywniała Trevelyan. — To niemożliwe. Na pewno…

— A jednak — wymamrotała zażenowana Cassandra.

— Cóż — odchrząknęła Trevelyan. — Spodziewałam się, że, hm, pewne akty przemawiają same za siebie. Jeśli tak nie jest… — Popatrzyła na wnętrze sali balowej, gdzie rozpoczynały się właśnie tańce z okazji godów Wilhelma i Magdaleny. — Dobrze. Chcę być z tobą dopóki, dopóty… — Nie mogła wymyślić niczego dobrego, więc dodała tylko: — No, cały czas.

Ku jej zdumieniu Cassandra roześmiała się w głos.

— Wiem, że nie było to może najbardziej romantyczne wyznanie — oburzyła się Trevelyan — ale za to prosto z serca.

— Wiem. To po prostu bardzo pasowało do ciebie. — Cassandra nachyliła się i pocałowała ją w kącik ust. Trevelyan sapnęła, ale bardziej na pokaz niż z niezadowolenia. — Chodź. Jest nadal sporo członków rodziny, z którymi muszę cię poznać.

Kiedy weszły do sali, Josephine wybiegła im naprzeciw.

— Jest! Leliana została obrana nową Boską!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog do "Księżniczki i Smoka". Nietypowa sielanka.

Cassandra była nie tylko niezłomnie obowiązkowa, ale też ogromnie wrażliwa na słońce: gdy tylko pierwsze promienie padały na jej twarz, całe ciało budziło się do akcji. Trevelyan nie zdołała tego wykorzenić ani zwyczajem późnego udawania się na spoczynek, ani obietnicami miłych poranków w łóżku i nieodmiennie wspaniała antivańska pogoda wcześnie wyrywała ją ze snu.

Tego dnia obudziła się jak zwykle, przetarła oczy i przewróciła na bok. Trevelyan swoim zwyczajem spała twardo, ze zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami, jakby musiała się skupiać na tym, co aktualnie robi. Sen wciąż czasem nie przychodził jej łatwo. Była bardziej okryta włosami niż prześcieradłem i Cassandra pozwoliła sobie przesunąć wzrokiem po tym, czego pościel nie zakrywała.

Leżała tak chwilę, dziwnie zadowolona, a potem pocałowała Trevelyan w biodro, odrzuciła prześcieradło z nóg i wstała jednym ruchem. Trevelyan zamruczała w proteście, ale jej twarz się wygładziła, jakby cokolwiek męczyło ją we śnie, odeszło. Cassandra podeszła do okna i rozsunęła zasłony, całkowicie wpuszczając słońce do sypialni. Roztoczył się przed nią widok na rozległe turkusowe morze i wąski, biały pasek plaży.

— Kolejny piękny dzień — powiedziała do Trevelyan, która nakryła głowę poduszką.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że będzie spędzać lato w nadmorskiej willi w Antivie. Jak to mawiają, niezbadane są wyroki Stwórcy - ciężko przecież byłoby pewne obroty wydarzeń wytłumaczyć inaczej jak ręką demiurga.

Z impetem otworzyła drzwi do garderoby i wyjęła tunikę z jasnego płótna i sandały, czyli ubranie, w jakim chadzali wszyscy miejscowi w słonecznych miesiącach. Początkowo upierała się przy swoim zwykłym, skórzano-metalowym stroju, ale było to po prostu nie do wytrzymania, więc w końcu zaopatrzyła się na rynku w garderobę bardziej dopasowaną do klimatu.

Wyszła do atrium. W cieniu perystylu panował przyjemny chłód i woda w sadzawce zasilanej podziemnym źródłem również była przyjemnie zimna. Cassandra ochlapała nią twarz, a potem zawróciła do sypialni, odgarnęła zasłony i wyszła na taras. Minęła stolik i dwa fotele pod markizą i wyskoczyła przez balustradę prosto na skałki, na których wspierała sie willa. Była tam ścieżka prowadząca w dół, na plażę. Cassandra unikała głównego wyjścia podczas porannych eskapad, ponieważ miejscowi uważali poranne bieganie za dziwaczny południowy zwyczaj i marnotrawstwo sił przeznaczanych na walkę z upałem.

Wydostawszy się na plażę, zrobiła kilka skłonów i wymachów, żeby się rozgrzać, a potem ruszyła wzdłuż brzegu. Mokry, twardy piasek dobrze amortyzował uderzenia stóp, ale czasem fale zapędzały się nieco dalej i wpadały do sandałów, czym Cassandra się nie przejmowała, bo kulminacyjnym momentem porannego biegu było rozebranie się do rosołu w zacisznej zatoczce i przepłynięcie połowy przebiegniętego dystansu w morzu. Od trwających od tygodni upałów woda była nie orzeźwiająca, a letnia, bardzo przy tym słona, a pod powierzchnią przemykały rybki.

Po osuszeniu się na słońcu i przyjęciu pozorów przyzwoitości Cassandra wspinała się z powrotem na klif i ruszała ścieżką do miasteczka, gdzie codziennie rano ruszał targ. Kucharka, którą zatrudniła Trevelyan, wprawdzie robiła zakupy i przyrządzała z nich pyszne posiłki, ale Cassandra lubiła mieć chociaż pozór obowiązku. Obchodziła więc wszystkie stoiska i czasem dokupywała coś szczególnego - do niedalekiego Ayesleigh zawijało mnóstwo statków z egzotycznymi towarami i handlarze wybierający się w głąb lądu zwykle zahaczali o osadę, za którą stała willa.

Cassandra była początkowo zaskoczona tym, jak szybko i chętnie Trevelyan pozbyła się rodzinnego majątku w Ostwick. Rozumiała, że miejsce to było świadkiem dla tragedii i wiąże się ze złymi wspomnieniami, ale była wychowana w tradycji kurczowego trzymania się ojcowizny. Sprawę rozjaśniły nieco ryciny przedstawane kupującym: dziedzictwo Trevelyan stanowił nieco zapuszczony, drewniany kasztel na szczycie brzydkiego wzgórza na rogatkach Ostwick i kilka wsi w okolicy; zresztą to dzięki nim udało się to wszystko dość szybko sprzedać, oczywiście za pośrednictwem nieocenionej Josephine, która wskazała jej też piękną willę nad brzegiem zatoki Rialto, a następnie pośredniczyła w transakcji nabycia tej posiadłości. Nowa Boska na pocieszenie dorzuciła jej kilka wsi rybackich wcześniej należących do Zakonu.

— To tylko wstęp do poważnej rewizji ziemi i własności — powiedziała z ciężkim westchnieniem, składając podpis na dokumencie własności opiewającym na Trevelyan. — Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

— Jestem gotowa do pomocy, jeśli tylko jej potrzebujesz — oświadczyła Cassandra, nie mogąc się pozbyć nawyku stania na baczność w obliczu Boskiej.

— Na pewno skorzystam z tej oferty. Na pewno wiesz, Cassandro, że będzie szalenie trudno wprowadzić pewne reformy bez zniszczenia tradycji i dostosować się do wymogów stanowiska i stronnictw bez utraty ideałów. Zawsze bardzo szanowałam twój osąd i z pewnością będę go jeszcze wielokrotnie potrzebować.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Ukłoniła się sztywno. Leliana wpierw oddała formalny ukłon, a potem złapała ją za rękę i objęła.

— Weź ten dokument dla Trevelyan i nie wracajcie do Val Royeaux przed jesienią.

Większość obowiązków przywódcy Inkwizycji miało na czas lata spaść na Cullena, który w odróżnieniu od niej lubił fereldeńską pogodę i góry, a nade wszystko w Podziemnej Twierdzy lubił chyba wolność do spędzania czasu z Dorianem Pavusem. Cassandra nie miała mu już tego za złe.

— Widzę, że masz wątpliwości — powiedziała, kiedy jedli pożegnalne śniadanie w Val Royeaux. — Nie powinieneś. Z pewnością dasz sobie radę, a Inkwizytorka i ja będziemy tylko na odległość listu.

— Dziękuję za to wotum zaufania — stwierdził, z zakłopotaniem gładząc się po karku. — Nawet nie o to chodzi. Widzicie, ja nie lubię zmian. Przyzwyczaiłem się do takiej Inkwizycji, jaką była, i…

— Chyba nikt nie lubi zmian. — Cassandra klepnęła go potężnie w łopatkę. — Ja też. Ale z czasem widzi się w nich pozytywy, prawda?

Pavus pomachał jej z drugiej strony komnaty. Było jej przykro, kiedy się żegnali, ale naturalnie nie mogła tego za bardzo okazać.

Przypomniała sobie o tym, co powiedział Cullen, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła widok z sypialni: perspektywa była tak wielka i niezbadana, że zapierała dech w piersiach.

Obeszła cały rynek i w końcu kupiła trochę rivaińskich słodyczy. Kiedy wróciła do willi, kucharka przygotowywała już śniadanie, które zwykle konsumowały na tarasie. Zaszła jeszcze do ptaszarni i wreszcie wróciła do sypialni, tupiąc ostentacyjnie na stopniach, żeby zasygnalizować swoje nadejście.

Trevelyan obudziła się i usiadła w pościeli, pocierając twarz.

— Coś przyszło?

— Nie, nic. Cisza i spokój.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową, ale pomiędzy jej brwiami znowu pojawiła się zmarszczka.

— Tak jesteś chętna, by oddać Inkwizycję pod kuratelę Boskiej? — zapytała Cassandra z pewną dozą humoru.

— Nie oddać. Zreformować.

— Wiem. Ale to i tak dobry znak, że nie ma wiadomości. — Cassandra odszukała w pościeli jej dłoń. — To znaczy, że wszystko idzie tak, jak powinno.

— Tak? — upewniła się Trevelyan.

Cassandra pocałowała ją dla pewności, a na zewnątrz morze uderzało o brzeg w niezmiennym przyboju.

— Zdecydowanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim mniej i bardziej wiernym czytelnikom, a w szczególności soriso, bez której to nie powstałoby być może w ogóle, a na pewno nie w tym kształcie. Dzięki!


End file.
